Tree Hill
by flipflopgal
Summary: When freshman Brooke Davis starts failing her world history class it seems like nothing good will come of it. That is, until she finds out who her new tutor is, the idolised senior, Lucas Scott! A Brucas story.
1. The Tutee

Pete… No was it Pat? Oh, now Brooke understood, the embellishment on the desk read 'Pot'! Letting out a small snort of laughter at the idiocy of the tagger Brooke hurriedly straightened up and became silent as the teacher, Mr Holliston glared at her.

"Was there something that you wanted to share with the class Miss Davis?" He questioned. Brooke shook her head quickly and blushed as everyone's attention turned to her.

"Well in that case, please continue answering the test question on the Napoleonic Wars, I certainly find nothing amusing in it!"

Ducking her head and scribbling hurriedly Brooke focused back on the task at hand. How could she be so silly as to let the world history teacher catch her daydreaming in a test when she needed to pass it to pass the subject? Unfortunately for freshman, Brooke Davis, history was not her strong point and she had been advised, only last week, by her guidance counsellor that she was currently sitting on an F and needed to get herself straightened out by the end of the term.

"Come on, Brooke, think." She advised herself silently and turned her mind back to Napoleon and his famous battle against an English Duke called Wellington. The question, however (In which country did the Battle of Waterloo take place?) was proving illusive in her memory so she took a wild guess at France.

Twenty-eight questions later Brooke couldn't confidently say that she was sure of any of the answers she had written down and dubiously handed her sheet into the teacher.

Two hours later while she was half-heartedly conjugating the verb devoir into its subjunctive form (it was one of those horrible irregular ones she knew, but she just wasn't sure what the irregularity was!) she heard Madame le Jeune call out her name (well actually what she called out sounded more like Bruuuk-leen as she insisted on calling her by her full name (Brooklyn)) and she stuck up her head inquiringly. The teacher told her to take her bag with her as a staff member needed her. Slowly Brooke rose and picked up her hall pass. As she had expected the classroom 123 was listed by the name Mr Holliston. Had she done so badly in the exam that she was going to be kicked out of school?

When she knocked on the door and was told to enter she was surprised to see that her history teacher was not alone. Sitting in a front row desk, chatting animatedly with him was another student (one of the male variety) who was obviously not a freshman. His sandy blonde hair stood up at the back and he worn jeans fit perfectly in all the necessary areas.

"You called for me Mr Holliston?" She asked.

"Ah yes, Miss Davis, thank you for arriving so promptly I'm sorry for detaining you from your French lesson but I'm afraid this is urgent, well in my books anyway."

Brooke nodded her head and sat a little across from the boy. As he turned his head to look at her, she recognized him immediately, Lucas Scott; co-captain of the basketball team along with his twin brother Nathan, amazingly good-looking and from the gossip she'd heard, intelligent to boot. The other impressive fact was that he was a senior. She, Brooke Davis, was sitting in a room with one of the most popular male seniors in the entire school!

"So, Miss Davis, I assume you've realised what I've called you here for?" Mr Holliston's voice blared in her ears and she snapped out of her reverie.

"Umm… no, not really." She answered, hoping it wasn't to do with her test results but knowing that it was. Lucas was now subtly smirking, his perfectly kissable lips turning up their edges in a knee weakening way. Brooke had to once again draw herself back to the present as the teacher's voice sounded.

"Surely, Miss Davis, you must know why you're here, I know Ms Smyth met with you last week to discuss you history grade?"

Reddening slightly Brooke acknowledged this fact with a small nod while wondering why the ever so present Master Scott was part of this meeting? Was he perhaps failing the dreaded subject as well? But no that couldn't be right, he was the one who had been voted most likely to named Valedictorian in the gossip halls since the start of the year, two weeks previously.

Well she'd soon find out.

"I gave you one last chance Brooke, hoping this latest test might provoke you to take on board some of the facts I have been teaching you and your fellow classmates over the past week, but to no avail. Had you even known that Napoleon died in exile on the island of St. Helena not St. Barts or that the Prussians were on the side of the English not the French then I might have had some faith in you, but unfortunately you didn't!"

By this point, Brooke could see out of the corner of her eye, Lucas, with a hand pressed over his mouth, trying to stop himself laughing but failing miserably. Brooke felt, if possible, even more embarrassed and wanted to sink into the ground.

"But..." Continued Mr Holliston, " this is only the beginning of your freshman year of high school and I believe that you will be able to pass with good marks if you actually work. As you seem to be incapable of doing this on your own, I have enlisted the help of one of our senior students; Mr Scott, who is one of Tree Hill High's top students in History and English. As a tutor he has agreed to help you and I suggest you take him up on his offer!"

Brooke knew that Mr Holliston's statement hadn't been a question and simply nodded her head while looking at the floor. She hated the fact the she was so appalling at history. She really shouldn't be as she had travelled the world with her parents as a child. That was part of her problem as she had had a bad grounding in the way of learning to work. Brooke also suspected that her constant moving as a child had led to her becoming something of an introvert. It wasn't that she didn't like talking (she did, a lot!) it was just that she found it hard to start conversations with new people; a fear that some difference in her to them, would lead them to believe her to be odd.

"Great," Answered Mr Holliston, "I suggest you two hop on back to class and arrange a time for your first session. I expect it to be this week!"

With that the two students walked out of class, Brooke hardly believing her good fortune to be walking next to Lucas Scott! How could she learn from him; she'd be tongue tied the whole time!

Lucas however, didn't seem to have any of the same qualms. "Don't worry about old Holliston!" He reassured. "He'll make sure you pass and if he doesn't I will!"

Brooke glanced up at him and saw the smirk that still adorned his handsome face. She wanted to say something witty or funny but at that moment nothing came to mind so she simply nodded her head again timidly. "It's ok," He tried to reassure her, "I don't bite!" and as an afterthought, "Unless you ask nicely!"

At this comment Brooke turned such a bright scarlet that she resembled a raspberry and turned her head towards the ground. Lucas, upon seeing this actually burst out laughing!

"Don't worry Baby," he murmured, "Your innocence is kind of cute!"

If Brooke had ever regained the power of speech, this last comment certainly made it vanish. He'd called her cute! True, it wasn't as if he was actually calling her cute, only her innocence but still, and baby! Then Brooke berated herself for thinking too much on it. He was the sort of guy who probably called all girls he knew (which were a lot!) cute.

"So, we need to set a time and place?" She questioned.

"Ahh!" Gasped Lucas in fake surprise, "I see you do actually have the power of speech!"

"Of course!" Answered Brooke, gaining confidence, "I just don't always choose to use it!"

"What a shame!" Lucas smirked, "So time, place? Well, I have study hall fifth period, how about you?"

"I'm a freshman Lucas." Replied Brooke, relishing the use of his name. "I don't get any study periods."

"Oh that's right, I remember," Sighed Lucas, "That blows! Straight after school I have basketball practice so it'll be pain for you to have to wait around then so maybe…"

"Oh no," Brooke interrupted, "I have cheerleading practice so that would be fine!"

"Really, you're a cheerleader?"

"You sound surprised!"

"I don't doubt your skill, only your… cheeriness!"

This last comment left Brooke unable to think of a reply. Chuckling, Lucas announced, "So when practice is finished sounds good then, meet you afterwards in the gym?"

"Yeah, ok." Answered Brooke as he came to a stop outside her French classroom. "I'll see you later then."

"Sure thing, see later Chick." He replied, winking at her before walking off down the hallway.

Thirty seconds later Brooke had to shake herself out of her daydream. He'd called her Chick, first Baby then Chick! This was turning out to be her best day yet at high school. Quietly opening the door and slipping back into her classroom she returned to her seat with a smile adorning her face.

Her new friend Peyton nudged her elbow as Madame le Jeune still droned on and on about the subjunctive form.

"What's with the Cheshire cat face?" She questioned. Brooke replied with a puzzled frown.

"Oh you know, Alice in Wonderland, the cat that grins all day long?"

"Oh yeah," replied Brooke, "Nothing much really, I just had to go and see Holliston because I did really badly on the test and he's making me have tutoring."

"And you're smiling why?" Asked Peyton.

"Well, Lucas is my tutor!"

"Oh my god, you mean Lucas Scott the senior, co-captain of the basketball team and general hottie?"

"The very same," Replied Brooke, the grin still etched across her face. "It turns out he's a tutor in English and History so he's intelligent to boot!"

"And you actually had the courage to talk to him?" Peyton questioned, sceptically.

"Well..." Stuttered Brooke, "Sort of, I mean, yeah kind of…"

"I bet he loved it!" Laughed Peyton, "You know you're a little freshman in his eyes."

"Yeah, he said that my innocence was cute." Repeated Brooke choosing to leave out the use of baby and chick. Those words meant a lot to her but she suspected that Peyton would simply tell her that Lucas would call all girls those names (a fact she'd already realised but didn't want to admit to herself just yet).

"Awww… little Brookie!" Joked Peyton, smiling. "Well I guess it's a good way to get you to want to go to your tutoring sessions. I'm sure other girls will start failing History or English in the hopes of getting Mr Scott as their tutor too!"

"Ha, ha!" Responded Brooke and they hurriedly turned back to their verbs as Madame le Jeune glared at them.


	2. First Practice

As he meandered back to class Lucas couldn't help but smile. St. Barts? What had little Brooke Davis been thinking? Her innocence was rather endearing though.

Entering his English Lit. class, Lucas paused to smirk at his friend and twin brother Nathan, before taking his seat. Ms Cortez gave him a smile before turning back to Rosalind in the forest of Arden in 'As You Like It'.

Lucas opened his copy of the play and turned to the relevant page. As he caught up with the text and got lost in Shakespeare's words, a scrap of paper landed on his desk and made him jump. Nathan winked at him from a few seats away and pretended to be reading. Lucas sighed and opened the note.

"Where've you been, bro?" It questioned. Turning it over Lucas replied,

"Holliston needed a tutor for one of his freshman in world history." He then chucked it back onto Nathan's desk. Quickly scanning the paper Nathan scribbled something else onto it and threw it back onto Lucas's desk.

"Guy or girl?" Groaning, Lucas wrote four letters.

"GIRL"

Getting the message that Lucas actually wanted to concentrate on the lesson, Nathan restrained himself from asking another question, a smirk covering his mouth. Lucas, however, would have betted a large amount of money to the fact that Nathan's return note would encompassed the meaning of, "Is she hot?"

"…When I make a curtsy, bid me farewell." Finished Ms Cortez. Lucas smiled, he loved literature and Shakespeare's words flowed so well. The teacher closed the play and spoke to the class.

"I have now finished reading the play to you, next lesson I will assign you all parts and we will read the whole play again."

The bell then rang and everyone got up. Nathan found Lucas at his locker after class.

"So bro, I had another question to ask you about your new tutee. Is…"

"Yes, she is!" Answered Lucas, cutting Nathan off, "But she's only 14 or something, and I have to tutor her."

"Oooh, touchy, touchy." Replied Nathan grinning as they began walking to their next class. "Well point her out to me will you? Can you see her in the hallway now?"

Barely making an effort to look, Lucas started to reply, "N…" When he saw her, chatting to a taller girl with blonde curly hair.

Her chocolate brown hair had soft waves in it and fell past her shoulders. When she smiled, as she was doing now, two dimples, on either side of her mouth appeared, which accented her full lips. He hadn't seen her with a friend before and her easy talkative nature seemed to bubble up through her shyness.

Lucas had to tear himself away from her to hear Nathan's repeated question.

"Umm… that's her over there," he motioned with a tilt of his head, "The brunette one." Seeing her Nathan whistled,

"You weren't kidding." As they passed in the hallway Broke looked up to see Lucas and smiled, trying not to blush. Lucas returned the gesture with a grin of his own and a little wave and continued down the hall.

"Wait a sec," smirked Nathan and he turned round a jogged back to Brooke and her friend.

"Nathan," Lucas called, "Leave her alo…"

"Excuse me," Yelled Nathan. Brooke and Peyton turned around. Both tried to hide their shock once they realised that Nathan Scott was talking to them.

"Yeah?" Questioned Peyton, the less shy of the two.

"I'm Nathan Scott, Lucas's twin, and I hear that you," he pointed to Brooke, "are being tutored by him?'"

"Yeah, that's right," replied Brooke, blushing once again. It was bad enough that she needed tutoring at all, but for one of the most popular senior boys to know!

"You have a name?"

"She's Brooke," Answered Peyton for the nervous Brooke."

"And you?"

"Oh, I'm Peyton."

"Well, it's nice to meet you Peyton and Brooke! I'm sure I'll be seeing you around."

Running to catch up with his brother, Nathan fell into step with Lucas who was frowning slightly.

"What's up Bro?"

"Well… you come barging up to the poor girls… and… well…"

"Don't worry, they were so fine… In both sense of the word!"

"Jeez Nate, leave them alone; they're like at least three years younger than us!"

"Well, that's how I like'em!" Smirked Nathan. "So when is your first 'study session' with little Miss Brooke?"

"This afternoon, if you must know!"

"Ooh, making her wait after basketball practice… Nice!"

"No," Replied Lucas reluctantly, "She's got cheerleading practice!" Nathan whistled appreciatively. Lucas smacked him on the arm.

"Would you shut up!"

Pulling her quickly from her daydream the bell blared loudly in Brooke's ears. "Thank God!" She thought, "School's over for the day! Now I just have to survive though cheerleading practice (the first proper one of the year where they would be for the first time in the gym with the basketball team. Morgan Finley, the captain, had declared that they couldn't practice with them until they were up to a reasonable standard and that had taken a while!) and then tutoring."

Brooke gathered together all of her stuff and made her way to her locker. Peyton, and the one other freshman girl named Bevin, to make the cheerleading squad, both had different last period subjects to her so, dumping her books, she made her way to the gym by herself.

When she pushed open the doors she found a scene that would become normal to her each practice day. As far as she knew, the basketball players and cheerleaders were meant to be warming up on opposite sides of the court but that didn't seem to be happening. A couple of cheerleaders and basketball players stretched while the majority of the two teams mingled. It seemed to Brooke that almost every cheerleader seemed to have a basketball playing boyfriend or crush and the guys didn't seem to hide their interest.

Looking around for a familiar face she found the captain, Morgan Finley, coming towards her. Morgan had a reputation for being a bitch to anyone that annoyed her and Brooke wasn't sure that she wanted to follow in her footsteps. At that moment, however, she didn't seem to have any choice as the captain grabbed her by the hand and dragged her among the throng of teenagers.

"Brookie!" She squealed, "Come and meet all these handsome boys. Don't be scared, they're quite harmless!"

Reluctantly Brooke allowed herself to be introduced to boy after boy; Ryan then Josh who was dating a junior cheerleader named Kirsty. Finally Morgan dragged her up to Lucas and Nathan who were actually trying to warm up and were shooting some hoops at one end of the gym.

"Come and meet one of our new recruits, boys." She called flirtatiously. Pausing in mid throw Lucas turned around and raised his eyebrows with a grin when he met Brooke's nervous gaze.

"Hey Brooke," He said.

"Wait… you already know our little Brookie?" Questioned Morgan.

"I sure do, I bumped into her the other day at a thing…"

"Ok then, well, this is Lucas's brother, Nathan, Brooke, they're twins!"

"Umm… nice to meet you again," Muttered Brooke, hoping that Nathan had realised that she didn't want everyone to know she needed tutoring as Lucas had.

"Oh that's right, you're Brooke!" Recalled Nathan smirking, "Where's that hot little friend of yours? Peyton?"

"Oooooh," Squealed Morgan interrupting. "You know Peyton too? Well, get back to it then boys, it looks as if Whitey's arrived!" Sure enough, when Brooke turned around the rather fearsome basketball coach, Coach Durham, nicknamed Whitey, was striding towards them. As he walked he bellowed at his team and the mingling ceased. Hurriedly Morgan caught Brooke's arm and dragged her away to the cheerleaders practice spot on the sideline, smiling sweetly at the coach as he passed.

"Stop fraternising with the cheerleaders Scott and Scott!" He commanded, with a disapproving glare. "And keep your girls away from the team," He directed at Morgan, "God knows it's hard enough to get the boys to concentrate on improving their game without distractions of the female variety prancing around in cheerleading uniforms!"

"What Coach?" Questioned Nathan in fake surprise, "We never get distracted by the cheerleaders!" Soon afterwards a small yelp could be heard from Nathan as he received a cuff around the head from Whitey. Everybody in the vicinity struggled to keep straight faces.

"Suicides! Now!" Roared Whitey and everybody hurriedly went to their places.

As Morgan barked out orders to the cheerleaders Brooke watched the boys running their suicides. She thought the name suited the warm ups as after only a few, many of them were breathing hard and sweating. Without really meaning to, Brooke's eyes locked onto Lucas. She could tell that he was one of the fittest as he didn't look to be tired at all. Meaning to pay attention to the routine, she found herself admiring Lucas's muscular body and the way his uniform fit him perfectly in all areas.

"Ok, new girls!" yelled Morgan, "Stop staring at the boys, we all know they're fine, but you're messing up the routine! Now… Again!"

Thanking the fact that Peyton and Bevin had also been distracted, Brooke kept herself strictly concentrated on the routine for the rest of their practice. Okay… well for most of the rest of their practice.


	3. The Initial Session

Hey everyone, thank so much for all the reviews, please keep 'em coming. I'm sorry that Brooke failing history after a few weeks of school sounds unrealistic, but lets just say the teacher is really pedantic and sets them lots of tests! Jem ;)

llll

When practice was over Brooke dawdled around, saying good-bye to her freshman friends and some of the older friendly girls. Finally, when almost everybody had left, Brooke exited the gym and found Lucas waiting outside, leaning casually against the wall next to the boys' locker room.

He looked up when he heard the gym doors slam and smiled when he saw Brooke, "Hey," he announced.

"Hi."

"So, I was thinking that the library would be a good place to work?"

"Sure," Replied Brooke and walked alongside him, down the hallway. Lucas swung one arm casually beside him holding his books. Brooke wore her backpack, which in her opinion was heavier than a small child. She just always seemed to have so many books to take home each day for homework.

Upon reaching the library they found a desk Brooke started digging through her bag for her history books. Looking over, Lucas smirked, "What'cha got in there? A small country?"

Sighing out of exasperation, but grinning too, Brooke finally pulled out her textbook and notebook. "I just always seem to have so much homework," she replied honestly. "It generally means I have to take all my books home every night and that really sucks."

"Sure does little B. but don't you worry. Once you're a junior and then a senior, the teachers seem to dish out less homework, they just expect you to be doing more study!"

"Expect?" Questioned Brooke, trying to keep from smiling.

"Well yeah…" Answered Lucas, "Only most people don't seem to do any until about a week before taking their SAT's and then like a week before finals." He seemed to ponder the thought himself for a minute, "Cramming definitely does seem to work the best!"

Opening her textbook, Brooke flicked through the pages until she found the section on the Battle of Waterloo. Lucas found some papers among his books and pulled them out.

"Holliston gave these to me," he pronounced, "They're photocopied noted of all his class notes for next week. However, before we start on these, I think we'd better update your knowledge from this week so when Mr H. lets you sit a retest, for the quiz you just sat, on Monday, you can actually answer more than about 20 per cent of the paper!"

Brooke blushed once again. It was all she seemed to do in this Scott's presence.

"And as cute as that is," Noted Lucas pointing to her reddened cheeks. "Being shy really doesn't work here, anyway you don't need to be shy with me. I'm just a guy, and you're just a girl. It's as simple as that!"

Nodded her head and trying to control her countenance, Brooke waited for Lucas to instruct her. Realising what she was waiting for, Lucas turned her textbook so that they could both read it and pointed to the top of the page. "Read from the beginning to here," he pointed to about halfway down the page, "Then I'll ask you some questions on what you've just read, so make sure you're actually taking it in, okay?"

Nodding once more Brooke set to work, trying to understand the history of the battle. How, Napoleon Bonaparte had already been exiled to an isle before the battle, the Isle of Elba, and how from there he had escaped and gathered many supporters on his march to Paris. Brooke found, that when she actually tried to understand what she was reading, it was quite interesting. She learned about the Duke of Wellington being chosen as the leader of the British forces and how they had been allies with the Prussians who were lead by Gebhard von Blücher, then she relaised that she had read two whole pages.

Lucas had been watching her intently for the past few minutes. He realized that she had read past the appointed stopping point and was wondering when she would realize. Her dark brown hair fell around her face and every so often she would push it back behind her ears.

Looking up Brooke noticed Lucas watching her a smiled at him. "I guess I kind of read two pages instead of half a one." She announced, "It was quite interesting once I actually made myself read it!"

"Voila…" Lucas applauded her. "And Brooke Davis learns how to read, the first miracle of the century.

Brooke grinned unwillingly and shoved Lucas' elbow with her own. "I can read!"

"Oh I know Baby, don't get all uptight with me now! It's just you seemed to realize what learning is actually about; understanding the principles of something!"

"Well thanks, I guess," she answered.

"Don't thank me yet little B. Here's a pen and paper and get ready for a quiz!" Brooke obeyed his instructions and held the pen over the paper, poised ready for writing.

"Number one," he announced, "name the island where Napoleon was originally imprisoned. Oh and a clue, it's not St. Barts."

Resisting the urge to whack his elbow again Brooke dutifully wrote down the Isle of Elba as her answer, which she knew to be correct.

Lucas' questions continued as he made them up off the two pages she had just absorbed. His last question was number twenty and he couldn't think of anything on the topic that he hadn't interrogated her on already, so instead he asked, "what position does Lucas Scott play in basketball, oh and this one's worth bonus points!"

"Shooting Guard," wrote down Brooke, smiling.

Lucas picked up Brooke's answers and flicked through them. He looked pleasantly surprised and when he came to number twenty, rather shocked!

"So I guess you do know a bit about basketball then?" He questioned.

"Just a little bit," replied Brooke. She wasn't going to admit to him that the only reason she knew that he was the shooting guard on the Ravens was because she had asked her friend Bevin today, who astonishingly, actually knew most of the rules and positions of all the boys on the team. It was surprising as Bevin usually came across to people as a dumb blonde, but Brooke thought that maybe there was more to her than there seemed to be.

Lucas had taken up a pen and was checking off her answers. "Well… he announced, you did great, 19/21! That's includes your extra mark for question 20 too!" He looked up and smirked at her. "So you only got questions 5 and 14 wrong. 5 was asking what the two major battles, which were fought on June 16 1815, were. The right answer was Quatre-Bras and Ligne. You just got a little mixed up and put Wavre instead of the latter answer. Question 14 was asking you to list all the members of the Seventh Coalition, which made up the French side of the battle. You seemed to only have remembered six; the seventh was Hanover."

Lucas handed back Brooke's corrected answers and smiled at her. "If you answer Mr H's quiz on Monday like that, you'll be fine."

"Yeah," assented Brooke, "but I have heaps more to learn, I mean that was only two pages of stuff, and the chapter on Waterloo is like 20 pages!"

Lucas chuckled and patted Brooke gently on the arm. "I'm guessing you really haven't paid any attention in class recently," he gauged, "because if you had you would know that Holliston is only up to teaching you guys about page 5. So really you've only got three more pages to catch up on and we can do another quiz right now, like before, after you have read them."

Brooke then read the next three pages while Lucas made up another pop quiz. Again, question twenty had nothing to do with the topic, and read, "list of countries that Brooke Davis has been to outside of America."

When Brooke heard this question she looked up. "Do I really have to list all of them?" She asked.

Lucas looked perplexed, "There can't be that many!"

"Oh yeah," responded Brooke and she compliantly wrote down the list of all the countries that she had ever travelled to. Her list included Brazil, Chile, Thailand and Sweden. Her Dad used to be the international consult in the business he worked for and that had entailed her parents taking her around the world.

When Brooke finally finished her list, which comprised of more than 20 countries, Lucas took her answers from her a skipped straight to question 20.

"Wow… You've been to Russia?"

"Yeah," replied Brooke nonchalantly, "my Dad was like this international advisor/consultant person in the company that he works for when I was smaller and we went to all the countries that the firm had offices in."

"God, I'm so jealous," muttered Lucas reading further down her list, "jeez, Hungary, the Czech Republic, Poland, Iceland? I'd love to go to any of these places."

"Yeah I suppose," replied Brooke as if she found the subject tedious.

Lucas noticed her tone of voice, "What, you don't like travelling?"

"No it's not that," answered Brooke, "It was amazing to see everything in all those places; Prague and St. Petersburg, The Hague and Stockholm. It's just that I feel like I missed out on a normal childhood, you know? Sure I can speak French (although my writing in it's appalling) and I know the rudiments of German and Spanish, but I never had the chance to stay at one school for very long so I never made any lasting friends."

Lucas saw her point and nodded his head. "I suppose that does suck, so will you only be here in the US for like a year or something?"

"Luckily, my Dad changed position in his company and is now manager of the North Carolina branch. He still travels within the state, but I get to stay at home, here in Tree Hill, which is great."

Lucas smiled, he didn't know why but he was glad that Brooke Davis would be living in Tree Hill permanently.


	4. The Ride Home

Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews; you've been amazing! Please keep 'em coming! Oh and I just wanted to say that there are a few words that you notice I have spelled funny, it's because I live in New Zealand and we spell a few words different than in America like colour instead of color and favourite instead of favorite!

0101010101010

After Lucas had bade goodbye to Brooke and they had arranged another session for tomorrow after practice where Lucas would test Brooke again on everything that they had covered today, Lucas strolled along to the tutor centre to deposit Mr Holliston's papers.

Opening the door he saw his long time best friend, Haley James. Lucas thought that she was probably the smartest junior girl in the school. Her parents had been friends with his and Nate's and the two families had become close when their children were still young. This meant that Lucas had first met Haley at the age of three, when she was two and they'd immediately become fast friends, even if the activities had consisted of pushing each other in a little red wagon and watching Sesame Street together.

Haley bade goodbye to a tutee and looked up to see Lucas. She grinned at him, "Hey Buddy, what'cha up to being here so late, didn't practice finish ages ago?"

"Oh, I was tutoring a freshman in World History," he replied. "I think she really improved, just in one hour!"

"She?" Questioned Haley, smirking.

"Jeez, will you people give it a rest, I mean that was Nate's first question too. I mean come on, as I said, she's a freshman!"

Haley refrained from replying to this outburst but did wonder why the subject annoyed Lucas so much. "What topic were you studying with her?"

"The Battle of Waterloo."

"Ahh…" Remarked Haley, "she must have Holliston as a teacher then."

"She sure does, he seems pretty tough too, I mean how can someone possibly be failing a subject after a few weeks of school? He must have given them test after test."

"That's Mr Holliston for you," remarked Haley, "He's a good teacher but he likes his pop quizzes!"

Gathering up her books Haley followed Lucas out of Tutor Centre and down the hallway. They talked about their day and what they'd been up to recently. When they stepped out of the school, Haley followed Lucas to his car; he had offered her a lift home.

Lucas unlocked the car and they both got in. Just as he was driving out of school, Lucas spotted Brooke, standing waiting, obviously for someone to pick her up. It did seem odd though as he had been talking to Haley for at least fifteen minutes.

Lucas turned to Haley, "that's the girl I've been tutoring, Brooke," he motioned towards her. "It looks as if she's been waiting a while so I'll just go and see if she's alright."

Haley nodded understandingly and Lucas shut off the engine and got out of the car. He jogged over to Brooke. When she noticed him she started up, surprised.

"Hey Brooke, you okay?"

"What... oh yeah, I'm fine," she replied.

"Are you sure?" He questioned further, "Because I've got my car here and I could easily give you a ride."

Brooke looked over to where he motioned and saw an impressive red corvette, in the passenger seat she saw a girl. "Oh no, I'm fine… really!" She assured him. "My Dad's supposed to be picking me up only he had a meeting so it might of gone late and I don't want to disturb you and," she motioned towards Haley in the car.

Lucas looked puzzled. When he realised that Brooke thought Haley was his girlfriend, he burst out laughing. It was Brooke's turn to look perplexed. Lucas cleared it up for her, "I've known Haley since I was three and she was two! Trust me, Haley's just a very good friend, I can't even think about her in that way, it's just, ewww!"

Brooke giggled at Lucas' discomfort. Lucas threw her an exasperated look, "so now that that's all cleared up, will you let me give you a lift? It's nearly dark and you'd be standing out here all by yourself."

Brooke sighed, but nodded her head, "as long as you're sure that you don't mind, I mean my house might be out of your way!"

Lucas simply picked up Brooke's school bag and pushed her towards his car, ignoring her protests. Haley had been watching her friend interact with the younger girl. She certainly was exceedingly pretty, with dark straight hair and large hazel eyes. She was also very petite, a nice contrast to Luke's tall frame, Haley found herself thinking.

When they reached the car, Lucas opened the door for Brooke and deposited her book bag inside. He then got into the driver's seat. It was lucky that Brooke was small as the back seats of the car were very cramped. Brooke wasn't complaining though, the car was amazing!

Turning around in his seat he introduced Brooke to Haley. As they were driving along Haley made some degrading comment about Lucas' music choice. Brooke had been enjoying the song, which she knew to be 'Boston' by one of her all time favourite bands, 'Augustana'.

What do you think about the song Brooke?" Questioned Lucas, giving her a small smile in the rear-view mirror?"

"I love Augustana," blurted out Brooke without thinking. Lucas gave her a thumbs up, "I guess your outnumbered Haley!"

Haley just gave him a long-suffering glare but turned around to wink at Brooke. What Haley was thinking was that Brooke was perfect for Lucas, apart from her age! She even seemed to like the same weird music that he did.

Brooke realised that Lucas must be dropping off Haley first as they were driving near her house. Lucas pulled up the car at a quaint looking house. Brooke thought it looked lovely; very homelike.

After they had bid goodbye to Haley, Lucas patted the seat next to him, "How about you move up here? Those seats in the back are so small, I'm surprised anyone could fit into them!"

Brooke smirked, "well I suppose if anyone could fit it would be me!"

Lucas laughed at that and waited for Brooke to change seats. She then gave him her address; he looked at her surprised, "That's the street parallel to mine!"

As 'Boston' finished, a song by 'The Constantines' came on and Brooke found herself mouthing the words to it. Seeing this, Lucas grinned again, "don't tell me you like 'The Constantines' too? No one at school has the same taste in music as me! Lets see… How about you name five of your favourite bands?"

"Okay," agreed Brooke amiably. Well, there's 'Augustana' obviously. Then well, 'Dashboard Confessional', 'Modest Mouse', 'The Shins' and 'Travis'."

Lucas actually turned to stare at Brooke this time, "Okay, that is kind of freaky, four out of five of your picks were the same as mine. All that I would have changed is 'The Shins' for 'Keane'."

"Oh, I love them too!"

Both of them looked at each other then, and cracked up! They spent the rest of the journey discussing bands and had a few enjoyable arguments about which songs and albums were better. Brooke could not believe Lucas when said that he thought 'We Might as Well be Strangers' by Keane was worse than their other song, 'On a Day Like Today'.

Finally they arrived in Brooke's street and she directed him to her house. It was a rather imposing home, the only part of the outside that Brooke liked about it, was the red door. It seemed to signify the fact that she had a home at last, not just another apartment in Madrid or Paris. She'd never been allowed to decorate anything before either so she had had a great time embellishing her room.

Lucas was in a good mood; his afternoon had been great fun. "Are you going to be okay? Are you sure somebody's home?"

Brooke opened the car door and grabbed her bag. She smiled at Lucas, "thank you so much for dropping me home, oh and the tutoring session was really great and I promise I'll revise the stuff tonight! And yes I'll be fine now, remember I'm nearly fifteen not nearly five Lucas!"

Lucas smiled in spite of himself and found himself looking forward to their tutoring session tomorrow. Little did he know that he wasn't the only one!

When Brooke reached her cochineal front door she turned around and waved to Lucas. Realising he hadn't moved since Brooke had got out of his car he smiled back at her and returned the wave.

As she opened her front door, Brooke found her mother sitting on a couch in the den, her cell phone glued to her ear. Her father was sitting across from her reading the paper.

Brooke was rather surprised, "Hey Mom, Daddy."

They both greeted her and then her father started up, "Oh Brookie I'm so sorry, I completely forgot to pick you up, how ever did you get home?"

"Oh, don't worry," answered Brooke feeling rather hurt but hiding it, "I have to have tutoring for history so my tutor gave me a lift!"

"History, Brooke, since when have you been failing history?"

That was her mother, "I don't know, I just found it hard to make myself understand the topic, but I think it'll be different from now on, my tutor really helped me today, just in one session and I've got another one tomorrow!"

"Well, Sweetie, I'll definitely pick you up tomorrow!"

"Don't worry Daddy," answered Brooke smiling, "My tutor lives over in the next street and he offered to give me a ride after each session."

"He?" Asked both her parents at once.

"Yes, he's called Lucas Scott, he's a senior," announced Brooke before going upstairs to her bedroom."

Little did she know that she had continued smiling while she talked about Luke. Her parents looked at one an other when she had left the room.

Barbara, her mother voiced their thoughts, "Our little Brookie has a crush!"


	5. An Encounter with the Parents

Yeah everyone! So this is sort of a filler chapter, it kind of explains details of people's lives, but I promise the next one will cover the next tutoring session! Please RnR! It's really cool when reviews come when I'm writing on the computer!

0101010101010

An awfully loud sound awoke Lucas the next morning. His alarm clock was beeping annoyingly in his ear; the clock read 6:30 am. As tempting as it was to smash the stupid thing into the wall and go back to sleep, Lucas pulled himself out of bed and walked bleary eyed into the bathroom.

After taking a shower and dressing, Lucas made his way downstairs, a considerable amount more awake that about thirty minutes previously. At the breakfast table he found Nathan, scoffing down his breakfast as though he hadn't eaten for a week. Lucas followed suit and for a while all that could be heard at the Scott kitchen table was munching. The twin's mother, Karen Scott, sighed and laughed. The boys had been this way ever since they'd hit puberty and they ate enough each week to feed a small country.

Dan Scott was Lucas and Nathan's father. He owned a dealership and made himself unpopular at times with his sons, when he pushed them at basketball. Karen, luckily, managed to restrain his unwanted enthusiasm and on the whole the boys got on okay with both of their parents.

When they had finished eating, both boys bid their parents goodbye and set off for school; each in their own car. That was one good thing about their Dad's job, both boys agreed, that he earned a lot of money and always had nice cars. Lucas loved his Corvette while Nathan preferred his black Audi convertible.

0101010101010

Over at the Davis household, the morning wake up followed much the same routine. Brooke feebly whacked at her alarm clock when it unjustly woke her up from an excellent dream she had been having. Brooke couldn't actually remember what most of it was about but she did remember that she had been excellent at History and had impressed someone. Thinking about, a now awake Brooke, realised it must have been Lucas and blushed.

An hour later Brooke arrived downstairs after getting herself ready for the day. It had entailed showering then dressing with care and applying make up, all very important jobs! When she walked into the kitchen she found her mother pouring coffee and her Dad immersed in the newspaper.

Barbara Davis handed her daughter a cup and Brooke took it gratefully along with a banana. Checking her watch she realised that she had exactly five minutes to eat before leaving if she wanted to make it to school on time and hurriedly consumed her food.

"You ready to go then Brookie?" Called her father.

"Sure thing," replied Brooke who had just managed to finish her breakfast and was now upstairs retrieving her books.

Running out to the car, Brooke dumped her books and bag into the backseat and hopped into the passenger seat. Her father started his silver Mercedes and backed out of the garage.

The drive to school took around fifteen minutes and Brooke leant into the backseat to unearth her history textbook. Although she had done some revision last night, after dinner, Peyton had called and they had talked for about an hour then Grey's Anatomy had been on and that had necessitated her watching it. By that time it was ten o'clock and an exhausted Brooke had only managed to keep her eyes open for fifteen minutes before falling asleep.

Richard, Brooke's father looked over to see his daughter with her head stuck in her history book. It was a strange sight as Brooke had never been, what one would call studious!

"Finally worked out that books, other than Cosmo actually have interesting things in them have you?"

Brooke rolled her eyes at her father but grinned. "It's the Battle of Waterloo, my tutor's quizzing me on it again this afternoon, after practice, and I sort of didn't quite finish studying last night."

"Oh yes, why's that?"

"Oh," started Brooke, "Well I got home after five because of cheerleading then tutoring and then I had math homework and the subjunctive to learn for French and then it was dinner time, then Peyton called, then I just had to watch Grey's Anatomy and then I sort of feel asleep trying to revise."

Richard tried to put on a stern face but his daughter's lengthy explanation was rather comical and he ended up chuckling. "You just had to watch Grey's Anatomy did you?"

"Of course!" Said Brooke boldly and went back to reading about Wellington and Blücher's victory over Napoleon.

As her Dad pulled the car up outside Tree Hill High, she kissed him on the cheek and said goodbye.

The car behind her father's drove into the school and parked. Lucas watched as Brooke said goodbye to, who Lucas assumed, was her Dad and then lugged her bag onto her back. In her arms was a book that she was reading. As she lifted up an arm to pull on her school bag Lucas could identify the distinctive picture, which was on the front of her history textbook and smiled to himself.

When Brooke reached her locker she dumped her bag and all her books into it, keeping with her only the ones she needed for French, which was the subject she had first period. Flicking through her papers, she turned around, not looking where she was going, and slammed into someone.

Brooke mumbled apologies as she hurried around helping the older girl to pick up her books. The red headed girl looked to be at least a junior, probably a senior. Then Brooke realised with the shock of recognition that it was Rachel, a senior cheerleader who was great friends with Morgan Finley.

"Oh Rachel, I'm so sorry!"

"Yeah, it's fine," answered Rachel shortly and walked off. Brooke stood rather dejectedly, before realising that she would be late to class if she didn't hurry and walked off. Making an enemy of a senior cheerleader wasn't something that she wanted to do!

Lucas, who had also been on his way to class, saw the whole thing and jogged up to Brooke. "Hey Brooke, don't worry about Rachel, she's just sour because Vegas, a guy in the basketball team, broke up with her recently and kind of harshly. It was at this party and basically the entire senior class saw it happen."

"Ouch," replied Brooke, grinning at him.

"So I saw your last minute revision as you were getting out of the car this morning! Tut, tut!"

"No, I wasn't really, I mean, yeah I was, but I studied last night as well and…"

"Cool it Brooke," interrupted Lucas, "I was joking!'

"Oh," blushed Brooke. Then she remembered that Lucas had told her not to be embarrassed around him and that made her blush even harder.

Lucas must have had some idea of what was going on in her mind as he simply chuckled at her and motioned towards a door, "This is my stop, I've got Calculus, see you at practice?"

Brooke nodded and smiled, then continued down the hallway until she reached her French classroom. Lucas was so nice! When she'd first realised that he was to be her tutor she'd kind of been expecting him to be a jerk. He wasn't though, she thought. He didn't even have to say 'see you at practice,' he could have just said, 'see you in the library for tutoring after practice.' Brooke was sure that there were heaps of senior guys who wouldn't acknowledge a little freshman girl before their friends. But Lucas isn't like that, thought Brooke, smiling to herself.

For some reason she had even more trouble concentrating on her French today than yesterday and Peyton had to elbow her in the side several times when she was asked questions by Madame le Jeune and failed to respond

Looking at her friend daydreaming Peyton realised that Brooke must have had a pretty good time at her tutoring. "Had fun with Lucas did you?" She whispered.

Looking at her Brooke smiled and shook her head, "I told you last night on the phone that he just made me read some pages then quizzed me; it was no big deal. Then he dropped me home because my Dad had forgotten."

There was one piece of information that Brooke had left out to her parents last night. She had told them that Lucas had offered to drive her home after her tutor session today. He hadn't, not yet anyway, but Brooke was about 90 per cent sure that he would ask her if she wanted a lift today, and if he didn't she would just call her Dad and tell him that their had been a mix up.

"So you've got another session with him today right?" Questioned Peyton.

"Yip," affirmed Brooke, "after cheerleading and his basketball practice."

"I bet you can't wait for this day to go by, right?" Asked Peyton.

"Well maybe," Brooke asserted grudgingly. Actually Peyton was exactly right! She couldn't wait for the day to fly by.

Little did Brooke know that in a classroom a few hundred metres down the hall, a blonde haired boy was having exactly the same thoughts. Usually Lucas couldn't wait for practice. Today he couldn't wait for it to be over!


	6. The Subsequent Sitting

Heya! Great to read all the reviews guys, and remember, they're the food, which keeps me writing! Okay, that sounded a little odd, but it's true! Anyway, I'll try and update again tomorrow, but if not then, definitely the day after that! Please read and review! Jem

0101010101010

Brooke checked the clock in the gym. It was the fifth time she had done so in the past ten minutes. Finally, she thought, and Morgan signalled that the practice was over. Coach Durham also blew his whistle and the boys ran to get changed.

Gathering up her belongings Brooke waited for Lucas to change. There he was, a few minutes later, appearing from the boys' locker room. He smiled at her, "Hey!"

"Hi Lucas, how was practice? The Coach looked to be stressed or something?"

Lucas chuckled, "yeah, we've got a big game coming up this week and he really won't forgive us if we loose!"

As they made their way into the library Lucas pulled out a chair for Brooke before seating himself. Brooke dumped all of her books onto the table as she installed herself in a chair.

Lucas laughed once again at her masses of schoolwork and plucked her history textbook from among the jumble.

"Okay, quiz time," He directed and Brooke got herself ready with a pen and paper.

The questions followed the course much as they had in the previous session. "Number 1," read out Lucas, "what was the outcome of the Battle of Waterloo for the Prince of Orange and name the part of his body which he lost during the fight."

Brooke smiled; she'd actually studied this and knew the answer for once. Smugly she wrote down, 'he was on the winning side and he lost his lower right leg to a bullet during the battle.'

The questions continued on in this way with Lucas reading them out, "Number 14, name the village that Wellington's troops were positioned at."

Another easy one thought Brooke grinning once again and she copied dutifully down, 'Mont St. Jean'.

Throughout the quiz Brooke was hoping that Lucas would, as he had done yesterday, add a personal question in at the end. She liked the fact that he wanted to get to know her better and she was learning a lot about him in the process as well.

She held her breath as he came to the last question. "Number 20," read off Lucas who was now smirking slightly, "name your top ten movies of all time and I'm hoping that they're not all chick flicks!"

Brooke laughed out loud. "Well I am a girl Lucas? What do you expect?" and then seeing his horror stricken face, "don't worry my top ten movies aren't all chick flicks!"

Lucas sighed in fake relief! "Pheew, I don't think I could have ever tutored you again if they were!"

Brooke elbowed him in the side and he feigned hurt as she thought of her list. "Okay so I have heap of favourite movies, but here some top ones in no particular order," and she wrote them down, not letting Lucas see as he waited impatiently.

Okay, she thought, which movies were her best-loved ones? Well there were a few easy choices. At the top of her list went the 'Lord of the Rings' trilogy. She counted that as one film, even though the trilogy consisted of three movies. Then she wrote down, 'The Godfather,' which she had first watched when she was twelve. She'd found it gruesome, to say the least, but was entranced and had had to keep watching it until the very end. Third came 'Monty Python and the Holy Grail'. She loved all the Monty Python movies after being introduced to them by her Dad when she was ten. Those old English guys were just so funny!

The fourth spot was held by, 'Forrest Gump'. It had been one of her all time childhood favourites, even though parts of it were so sad. Then Brooke got onto her animated movies. Numbers five, six and seven were held by, 'Finding Nemo,' 'Shrek,' and 'The Lion King.' Eight went to the classic, 'The Notebook,' followed by 'A Walk to Remember.' The final place was given to the 1962 classic, 'To Kill a Mockingbird.' Her Mom had first read her the book when she was 7, and she'd been hooked. She seemed to relate so well with Scout and had the same childlike curiosity to find out and meet Boo Radley.

When she had added a full stop to the end of Mockingbird, Brooke handed over her refill to Lucas, who snatched it up greedily and skipped right to her last answer.

Brooke, however, chastised him, "Umm… excuse me Lucas, but I believe that we should discuss my answers in the order you questioned me, I mean, it would just seem plain wrong to start at the end!"

Brooke's blank eyed innocent expression caused Lucas to have to check himself to keep from laughing. What was it about this girl that made him want smile or laugh with her at everything she said or did?

"Okay then," replied a diligent Lucas, and he set about marking her paper from the beginning.

When he had marked Brooke's paper, he looked over at her and raised his eyebrows! "You scored nineteen out of nineteen!"

"No way," shrieked an excited Brooke as he held out his hand and she high-fived him. "What about question 20?"

"Well, I'll have to see what you put, and judge your score's according to how much taste you possess!"

"No way is that fair!" Whined Brooke. "When you say, according to how much taste I possess, what you really mean is how much my taste corresponds with yours. That is by no means a fair assessment of my movie choices, I mean…"

Lucas held up his hand, "trying to read here Brooke! And I'm sorry, but who's the tutor here?"

Brooke pouted but held her tongue. When Lucas had read her top ten he spoke. "Well, Baby, I'm impressed! There's a few changes that I'd make, but overall, not too shabby!"

Brooke grinned at him, "I'm guessing those changes would involve swapping numbers seven and eight with 'Fight Club' and 'The Matrix,' or something like that!"

"You read my mind! But I really like 'The Godfather' and your other picks. I thought your list would have definitely included, 'Legally Blonde' and 'Bring it on,' or other movies like those!"

"Well,' pondered Brooke, "I do love those movies too, but I wouldn't put them in my top ten."

"Well, as I said before, I'm impressed! Now it's about time we get out of here, you're riding home with me right?"

Brooke smiled on the inside, thinking how right she had been. He offered her a ride again! "Thanks so much for the choice you just gave me Lucas, but yes, I would like a ride thank you!"

Lucas smirked, "I knew what your answer would be, I didn't need to ask you."

As they made their way out to the parking lot, Brooke couldn't help but be excited. Lucas' car was enough to impress any girl, and she, Brooke Davis, had gotten to ride home in it two days in a row!

As today was Friday, Brooke assumed they wouldn't have another tutoring session until next week and felt a little depressed. She swiftly berated herself, what kind of girl was she who was only happy because of a guy? A guy who she wasn't even dating because he was a senior and what kind of senior guy would date a silly little freshman girl?

As she was thinking these thoughts Lucas said something to her that she didn't quite catch, "Sorry?"

"I was saying," announced Lucas, realising that Brooke had just been in her own little world, and wondering what she had been thinking about. "I was just saying, that seeing as you have that test on Monday, perhaps you would like to have a revision session on Sunday afternoon?"

"Oh yeah, that'd be great," answered Brooke, trying not to sound too eager. But won't the library be closed?"

"Oh that's not a problem," replied Lucas easily. "You can just come to my house, I mean, seeing as it's just around the corner and everything? Would that be okay?"

She was getting to go inside Lucas Scott's house! How could anyone think that it could be anything other than fabulous!" "No, that sounds fine, what time should I come?"

"How about five o'clock? I've got basketball training that finishes about four thirty so that would be a good time for me."

"Sounds great!" Said Brooke rather enthusiastically, more than she had meant to sound. Lucas smiled across at her in the car. He was glad that Brooke sounded happy about her tutoring sessions. He had hoped that she hadn't been bored during them. He knew that he hadn't been, he'd been quite enjoying them, but he wasn't so sure about Brooke.

That evening when Brooke bid Lucas goodbye, she nearly skipped to her front door. She was going to go to his house! Even perhaps into his bedroom! This definitely called for her to telephone Peyton and let her know her exciting news.

Her parents sat, rather bemusedly, when their nearly fifteen year old daughter almost bounced through the room. They smiled at each other; they liked to know that their daughter was happy.


	7. The Scott Abode

Amazing responses guys! Thanks so much! More, more! Lol! I'll try not to be greedy, but reviews are amazing!

0101010101010

The weekend passed altogether too slowly for Brooke Davis. She wanted it to be five to five on Sunday night so she could walk over to Lucas' house. Peyton had heard the whole story as soon as Brooke had arrived home on Friday night and had rung her. Peyton, her long-suffering friend, had listened to an hour of Brooke babbling on about Lucas before saying good night to her.

Finally, thought Brooke as she glanced at her watch for what seemed like the umpteenth time; Time to leave! She bid her mother a hasty goodbye (her father was at the office) a closed the front door. Now that she was actually walking to Lucas' house she felt a bit nervous, she was actually going to Lucas Scott's house! Granted, it was to study… But still! Over her right arm she had slung a bag, filled with her books and pencil case. Brooke rounded the corner of her street, walked down the twenty-metre section of Lincoln Road, and then turned into the avenue that Lucas lived on. He had given her his address as had had dropped her off on Friday night; 25 Willow Avenue.

When Brooke reached the house in question, she hesitated for a minute. It was an impressively large house with extensive gardens and a visible basketball court. Brooke smiled at that; those twins sure seemed to have everything! She ambled up the wide driveway that was flanked with hedges and finally reached the front door. It was made of solid oak and was darkly varnished. Taking a deep breath, Brooke rang the doorbell.

After a pause, Brooke heard footsteps coming closer to the door and it was pulled open to reveal Lucas' younger brother.

Nathan grinned at Brooke, "Here to see my Bro?"

"Well yes," answered Brooke. Then she realised what that must sound like, "No, I mean, I am, but for tutoring, you see, it's because I've got a test on Monday!"

"For tutoring!" Repeated Nathan, looking sceptical. "Do you know how many similar excuses have come from countless numbers of other girls who have showed up at this door for Lucas?"

"No," Asserted Brooke, "It's true, I mean you can ask him!"

"Mhmm!" Replied Nathan, still blocking the door.

Brooke was getting desperate; she didn't want Lucas to think she was late! Suddenly the boy in question appeared beside his brother. Lucas glared at Nathan, "what have you been saying to Brooke?"

"Oh nothing, Bro! I was just welcoming her to our humble abode!" With that Nathan moved aside from the doorjamb and swept out his arm to motion for Brooke to enter, a smirk adorning his mouth. Brooke looked up at Lucas and smiled nervously.

He grinned back, "Sorry about him, I really hope he didn't umm… I don't know, scare you?"

"No, he didn't!" replied Brooke, not very convincingly.

Lucas chuckled, took Brooke's bag and led her down the hallway. Brooke followed Lucas into what seemed to be the kitchen/dining room area. A dark haired woman was in the kitchen.

"Hey Mom," called Lucas, "this is Brooke who I'm tutoring. Brooke this is my Mom."

"Hi Sweetie," called Lucas' Mom, and she came held out her hand to Brooke, "please call me Karen!"

Brooke shook her hand a smiled at her before glancing around the rest of the room. On the left was an interconnecting room where Brooke could make out Nathan, intently focused on a basketball game that was no doubt showing on ESPN.

"Come on," motioned Lucas, and Brooke followed him out into the hallway and up a flight of stairs. "We'll go to my room to study, it'll be nice a quiet their without Nathan and the television blaring or my Mom interrupting us."

Brooke assented trying not to sound to eager to see Lucas' room. When they reached the top of the stairs Lucas opened the first door on the left. Following him into his room Brooke inspected her surroundings. His room was rather large and boyish. The walls were painted a medium bluey-grey colour and the few posters he had on his walls, Brooke was pleased to see, were of bands such as, "The Constantines" and "Travis." Opposite a sizable double bed sat a flat screen TV. Next to the right hand side wall, was a desk where a sleek looking laptop sat. Behind the desk were two chairs, one of which Lucas must have brought for Brooke to sit on.

As they sat down, Lucas placed Brooke's bag onto his desk. She then fished around inside for necessary books.

"Okay, so I know that pop quizzes are really boring, but you really seem to be improving, so how about we have another one? On the parts of the battle that will be in the test on Monday?"

"Sure," replied Brooke, and boldly, "I especially like the last question of each test!"

Lucas looked up and grinned at her, "I like those ones too!"

The quiz progressed it a regular fashion. Seeing as she had actually studied during the weekend Brooke was confident of all her answers and she waited impatiently for question 20.

Finally Lucas reached it, smirking, "Number 20, name your top ten books, and I reiterate my point from the last 'Number 20' please make sure that some of these aren't garbage!"

Brooke pinched Lucas on the upper arm and he yelped. "For your information, just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I don't read decent books! I mean, come on! Their a brainy girls as well as guys!"

"I know," defended Lucas, "But you just don't seem like a... I mean…" Lucas trailed off.

Brooke was the one to smirk now. She'd never seen Lucas in an awkward situation before and she liked feeling powerful. "Yes Lucas, you were saying?"

"Well you know!" Exclaimed Lucas, "You're pretty and a cheerleader and I just assumed that you weren't very studious, not that you're dumb or anything, because you really aren't, you know, just that you didn't care very much about school or something."

Brooke was left momentarily speechless. He had called her pretty! She couldn't believe it. Lucas himself was looking down at Brooke. Her face was only about half a metre away from his, but he had a strong and puzzling urge to kiss her. Her chocolate toned hair hung perfectly around her face and her eyes were accented with just a hint of mascara, enlarging them. He scolded himself internally, what was he thinking? He had to tutor her, and why would he even consider Brooke Davis? I mean, he thought, she was obviously extraordinarily pretty, any warm-blooded male would tell you that, and she seemed to have the same taste in music and even liked a few of the same movies as him, but why would she ever like him? He was more than three years older than her for god's sake!"

Seeing her shocked expression, Lucas feared that he had offended her and he laid a hand on her arm. "Brooke, I mean it when I said that I don't think that you're dumb! Really you've learnt about the Battle of Waterloo amazingly fast and I'm sure you'll ace the retest on Monday."

Brooke shook herself out of her reverie and looked up at Lucas to see him looking worriedly at her. She laid his fears to rest with one gorgeous smile. Wait a second, thought an even more confused Lucas, when had he started thinking of Brooke's smiles as gorgeous?

Brooke broke the silence, "well I'd better get on with finishing question 20 then!"

Lucas was glad he wouldn't have to speak for the next few minutes as Brooke compiled her list of top ten books. He felt that he might say something he would regret later and found himself what it would be like to kiss Brooke. How he would slide his hand onto her cheek and very gently… Wait? What was he thinking!

"Finished," called a triumphant Brooke who then handed him her sheet. Thankfully Lucas took it and began marking; glad he had something to take his mind off the previous disturbing subject it had been contemplating.

When Lucas reached number 20, he found that Brooke's top book was listed as 'Ballet Shoes' by Noel Streatfeild. That was unsurprising he thought. Brooke was watching him inspect her list. "Hey," she called, "Don't mock it until you've read it, I mean, sure ballet and acting might not be your thing, but that book is startlingly well written!"

He looked at her. "Okay," he said sincerely, "I believe you."

Next on the list was Harry Potter with a 1 – 7 written next to it. Beaming up at Brooke Lucas spoke, "Unfortunately I cannot disagree with you about your second choice on the list. Embarrassing as it is, Harry Potter would have also made my list!"

"Really," squealed Brooke, excitedly, "I'm glad you didn't start dissing Harry, then I'd really have had to hurt you!"

Lucas scoffed but stopped when he saw Brooke's ice-queen like glare. He didn't want to antagonize her any more than necessary, but really, how much damage could a less than one hundred pound girl really cause him?

Number three was a respectable, 'Goodnight Mister Tom' by Michelle Magorian followed by 'When Hitler Stole Pink Rabbit' by Judith Kerr. Both novels he had read as a kid and immensely enjoyed, although parts were sad.

Six he was pleased to see, was 'The Lord of the Rings' trilogy followed by 'The Hobbit', both written by J. R. R. Tolkien.

Eight nine and ten were as follows. 'Jane Eyre,' by Charlotte Bronté, 'Pride and Prejudice' by Jane Austen and 'The Winter of Our Discontent' by John Steinbeck. Lucas smiled at Brooke's last book, about half of her list was to his taste but the last novel was a favourite of his.

"I really like books by Steinbeck," he commented, "like 'The Red Pony' and 'Grapes of Wrath'."

Brooke grinned and agreed with him. Realising that they had been in his room for a while, Lucas remember his Mom's previous offer.

"I forgot to ask you before," he announced, "but my Mom would really love it if you could stay for dinner? I can walk you home afterwards if it's dark?"

Oh my goodness was Brooke's first thought, followed by, yes, yes, yes! Out loud Brooke only voiced one of her yes's and a thank you and asked to ring her Mom to inform her.

Lucas led her downstairs to the phone. A thought stuck in his mind. This would be an interesting evening!


	8. The Osculation

I'm so sorry I didn't update yesterday guys! I really meant to but I had about half an hour at home to eat dinner between getting home from school at 3:30 pm and going to bed at 10:30 pm. Seeing as I live in New Zealand it' now the weekend, so I should be able to complete two more paragraphs in the next two days." Please read and review like you guys awesomely always do! Oooh, that rhymed, lol! I really think some of you are going to like this chappy!

After a quick phone call to her Mom letting her know about her new dinner arrangements, Brooke looked around to find Lucas. She walked back in the open plan living area to return the phone and found Lucas and his mother in conversation.

"Oh sorry," announced an embarrassed and now blushing Brooke. Lucas simply smirked at her.

His mother, Karen, spoke, "Don't be ridiculous Brooke dear, I was just questioning Luke to see if he knew what you liked to eat?"

"Well, of course Mother dearest," Lucas uttered sarcastically. "That topic of conversation comes up right after the shooting off of the Prince of Orange's leg!"

Karen threw a despairing glance at her son before turning back to Brooke. "Do you have any brothers and sisters Brooke?"

"Nope, it's only me, Mom and Daddy." Brooke blushed even deeper realising she had called her father 'Daddy' in front of Lucas!

Karen didn't seem to notice. "Well, your parents must have it easy with just you then. Unfortunately I got stuck with this lump," Karen pointed a spatula at Lucas, "and his twin!"

Lucas, always the talker had to add in, "Mommy dearest, always so kind!" Although Brooke knew what Lucas had said was completely disrespectful, she found herself about to crack up. Lucas' fake innocence was rather charming.

Brooke simply said, "I'm sure whatever you're making will be lovely Karen."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that!" Crowed Lucas.

Karen simply uttered a fake sigh of hardship. "Please take him out of here, Brooke" she motioned, "How about you go and join Nathan by the TV or go back upstairs?"

Lucas patted his mother heartily on the back, before leading Brooke out of the room. "And dinned will be in about half an hour," Called Karen at their retreating figures.

"Sure thing Mom," yelled back Lucas as he led Brooke back upstairs. Although he wasn't consciously thinking about doing so, he realised that he was taking Brooke back up to his room instead of into the lounge where Nate was positioned. He told himself it was nothing but he knew that on some level of consciousness it was because he wanted time with Brooke by himself. They seemed to have so much in common and got on really well friends, he thought, not just a tutor and his tutee.

Reaching his room Lucas threw himself onto his bed and Brooke walked over to his bookcase. Lucas had an amazing collection of classics and as well as contemporary works such as 'The Da Vinci Code' by Dan Brown and Bill Bryson's, 'A Short History of Nearly Everything'.

Brooke flipped open the latter book to it's beginning page and quoted the first paragraph out loud, "No matter how hard you try you will never be able to grasp just how tiny, how spatially unassuming, is a proton. It is just way too small."

Lucas listened intently. Brooke's voice was slightly husky, but had a lovely melodic quality. She looked up at him after finishing the paragraph and noticed him gazing at her. A blush tinted her cheeks and deepened as Lucas got up off the bed and walked over to her. He to the book out of her hands and gently deposited it back into its previous position on the shelf. He then took another book out from the bookcase and pulled Brooke back to sit next to him on his bed.

Lucas thumbed through the pages until he reached the section he wanted, "this is a collection of famous poems written by celebrated authors. This one is my favourite. Remember tonight

For it is the beginning of always. A promise, like a reward for persisting life so long alone.

A decision, to ignore or simply arise above the pain of the past. The covenant, which at once binds two souls and yet severs prior ties. The celebration, of the chance taken and the challenges that lies ahead. For two will always be stronger than one. Like a team,

braced against the tempest of the world. And love, will always be the guiding force in our lives. For tonight is a mere formality, only an announcement to the world for feelings long held. Promises made long ago, in the sacred spaces of our hearts."

Brooke was entranced by the poem Lucas spoke so gently, but with an immense passion for the words he uttered.

"It's about a wedding," he explained to her at the end. "I just find it an amazingly powerful poem."

Brooke nodded her head in agreement, partly at the wonder of the poem and partly at the wonder of being in Lucas' room, on his bed, right next to him. She wanted nothing better than to stay that way all night and although unbeknownst to her, Lucas wanted that exact same thing.

Both sat there enjoying each other's company for a pause, until Karen called from downstairs that dinner was ready. Hastily making their way down the staircase, both Lucas and Brooke felt a little awkward. Something had passed between when they had been sitting on the bed together; an intangible feeling that neither could work out.

Sitting at the table next to Lucas, Brooke was introduced to his father, Dan Scott; he was a charming man, but scared Brooke as she found him a little leering. Lucas could tell this, and spent the majority of the meal throwing dirty looks in his father's direction.

Finally, the dessert bowls were cleared and after thanking Lucas' parents, the boy in question ushered her out the door. He then took Brooke's bag to carry for her, despite her protests.

"I'm not weak you know!"

Lucas scoffed and then yelped after he received a smack on the arm from Brooke.

"It's true!"

"Okay, okay!" Placated Lucas, still not really believing her but not wanting to be hit either.

Brooke glared up at him skeptically, "just because I'm not a guy, doesn't mean I'm not strong!"

This comment made Lucas laugh outright and he held up his hands in defense to ward off any further attacks. "I think that there are girls who are strong, it's just you're tiny, and well… yeah!"

Brooke simply continued glaring and stuck out her bottom lip in a pout. Lucas only laughed harder when he saw her expression.

"I'm sorry, Brooke, I mean there's nothing wrong with being weak!"

'Yeah," responded Brooke, "well I bet you're weak too!"

Lucas thought for a moment, then grabbed Brooke around the waist and threw her over his shoulder. She screamed for him to put her down, but he simply kept walking and started humming to himself to annoy her even more. He was amazed at how little she weighed; she hardly slowed him down at all.

After tormenting her for a while, Lucas finally put Brooke down when they were right outside her house. After Brooke's feet touched the ground, Lucas found that his hands still held her teensy-weensy waist. This meant that she had ended up very close to him. Her cheeks were slightly pink with exertion and her dimples were displayed to show her elation at being set down. Brooke was also laughing, they had had a fun walk home, wait, rephrase that, Lucas had had a fun walk home and she had had a fun ride.

Lucas' smile matched Brooke's and without really knowing what he was doing, he found himself drawing closer to her. Suddenly Brooke stopped laughing. She was standing awfully close to Lucas and he seemed intent on narrowing the gap between them. Could he want to kiss her?

Although Brooke was rather shy, she had been kissed by a couple of boys during grade school. It could be said, however, that none of them were half as handsome or half as experienced as the boy standing in front of her at the moment. That factor made Brooke suddenly become nervous and tilt her head downwards to look at the ground.

It suddenly dawned on Lucas that he had feelings for Brooke, feelings that had nothing to do with being her tutor. Right then he decided what he was going to do.

Lifting up Brooke's chin with two fingers, Lucas stared into her eyes. "You have nothing to be scared of Pretty girl." The name had come to him right there and then. It fitted Brooke so well.

Brooke was to overcome to reply, so without delaying any further, Lucas leaned down, cupped her face with his hand and gently brought his lips to hers.

It was the sweetest kiss either of them had ever experienced and Brooke felt that her legs would have given way, if Lucas' left arm hadn't been holding her securely around the waist. One of her small hands found it's way to Lucas' chest just as he broke the kiss.

"Wow," was all he could say. His right hand remained cupping her cheek. He moved it to brush a piece of hair out of Brooke's face. She smiled up at him in disbelief, her cheeks slightly reddened.

"Don't worry Baby, like I said before, you have nothing to be scared of."

Neither of them was ready for a conversation about their newfound feelings or what those feelings would lead to that night, so Lucas gently lead Brooke to her red front door, kissed her sweetly one last time and bid her goodnight.

Both of them were so happy, neither had realized that their strange feelings for one and other were returned; now they could be sure of that.

Brooke surprised her parents that night by being ecstatically happy for know apparent reason. Brooke didn't even call Peyton that evening to tell her the amazing news. She felt that this little revelation should be hers to savor privately for a few hours.

Lucas couldn't keep the grin off his face as he walked home. Just before leaving her at her house, they had exchanged cell phone numbers. Flipping open his phone as he walked, he texted Brooke a quick message, "Gudnite Prtty Grl! Swt drms & i'll cya 2mro!"

Almost immediately he received a reply, "Nite nite Lucas, cya skool, Brooke xx"

School… Thought Lucas, he wondered how tomorrow would turn out.


	9. The Genesis

Okay! Another chapter, hope you guys all enjoy. Thank you so much for all the inspiring reviews, we're on 88 at the moment, maybe we could reach 100 after this chapter? Anyway, read and review and enjoy! ;) Jem

0101010101010

The bell rang to signify the end of homeroom and Brooke jumped. She had been remembering the amazing and unexpected event of the night before; the kiss! She still hadn't told anyone yet and wanted to see Lucas first and discuss it with him. In a way she was nervous about seeing him, I mean, she thought, what should she say, or do for that matter?

Realizing she would be late for first period if she didn't move, Brooke gathered up her books and headed out of the classroom to her locker. When she reached it and dumped all of her books, she found Peyton. She still hadn't confided in her friend what had happened between her and Lucas, and she knew the longer she put it off the less likely she was of ever telling her.

"Ummm… Peyton?"

Her friend turned and shot her a questioning gaze. "Yeah, what?"

"Last night I… I mean… last night Lucas… he…"

Peyton was interested now, "Yeah, Oh my goodness, did something happen between you guys?"

"Well, yeah!" assented Brooke, finally spitting it out. "He walked me home after tutoring, then he just… well… he kissed me!"

"Oh my god!" Shrieked Peyton, jumping around and hugging Brooke.

Lucas was chatting with Nathan when he heard an excited girl scream. Looking up his eyes fell on a blonde curly haired girl who was hugging her friend. Realizing whom the girl she was hugging was and why she was probably so excited, Lucas smiled warmly.

Nathan noticed his brother's sudden change in demeanor.

"What's up Bro?"

"What... Oh nothing, look I'll catch you later Nathan, okay? I just have to go and talk to someone."

Not taking much notice, Nathan walked off to his class. Lucas, however, made his way through the throng of people towards Brooke and her friend Peyton. He wasn't sure what he wanted to say to Brooke, but he knew that they needed to talk. I mean, he thought, she isn't even fifteen yet, although he knew her birthday was quite soon. That meant, he worked it out in his head, that Brooke was about two and a half years younger than him as he and Nathan were relatively young for their year and wouldn't turn eighteen for more than six months.

He was trying to justify having a relationship with Broke in his mind. One part of him was saying that it didn't matter, screw her age, all that mattered was that they liked each other. The other part of him was saying, however, that maybe he should wait to ask her out until she turned fifteen. Just as he reached the girl in question, he decided, that it didn't matter. He would ask Brooke out, or at least talk to her about their relationship now, and see what she wanted to do. After all, it wasn't as if they had to do anything, like have sex, or anything. He wanted to make sure that Brooke knew that, if they did start a relationship. He didn't want her to feel pressured or anything.

Reaching the giggling girls, Lucas tapped Peyton on the shoulder. She spun around, still laughing, but stopped abruptly when she saw it was Lucas.

"Err… I'll just be going now, see you later Brooke!"

"Peyton," Brooke called, "you don't have to leave." But her friend was already out of sight. Now Brooke just felt awkward and stared at the ground, wishing she could disappear into it. She didn't know how to treat Lucas anymore; yesterday they had acted like friends. Brooke was unsure what the kiss had done to their relationship.

Seeing Brooke's insecurities, Lucas rested a hand in the small of her back, and led her into an unused classroom.

"Lucas, I'm going to be late for class, I think I'd better…"

Brooke didn't get a chance to finish her sentence, however, as Lucas had grabbed her and pulled her to him. Staring into her large brown eyes, Lucas couldn't resist the urge to kiss her and Brooke wasn't complaining. Although the kiss was amazing, Lucas hadn't planned on starting their meeting like that so he pulled back and rested his forehead on hers.

"Okay, so…"

Brooke cut him off, "if you want to stop tutoring me I'll understand."

Lucas looked at her confusedly, and then realized she must think that he thought that he'd made a mistake by kissing her. Hasty to assure her of her miscalculations, Lucas placed another sweet kiss on Brooke's lips. "Pretty girl, I don't want to stop tutoring you, why would you think that?"

"Oh," replied Brooke smiling delightedly, "I don't know, I was just being stupid…"

"Hey Baby, you're not stupid," assured Lucas. Now we need to figure this thing out."

"This thing?" Questioned Brooke.

"Yeah, this thing between you and me. I like you and I'm assuming since you didn't pull away from our kisses that you don't hate me?"

Brooke simply blushed at that question so Lucas continued. "Well, I've been thinking about it since yesterday and I've realized something. I want to date you, for you to be my girlfriend."

"You do? But I'm a freshman and I'm failing history and…"

Brooke was cut off in her ramblings by Lucas who picked her up around the waist and placed her on top of a desk while kissing her. Brooke responded almost immediately, wrapping her arms around his neck and bringing him as close as possible. She felt his tongue rubbing against her lips and she parted them to allow him entrance. Brooke had never made out with a guy before so she didn't have anything to compare the kiss with, but from friends' descriptions of their first times, she was pretty sure Lucas was an amazing kisser.

Lucas moved his lips to her neck and Brooke sighed in pleasure, Lucas laughed at that and starting kissing her on the lips once more. Suddenly Brooke realized that she was missing first period and broke away from the kiss.

"Lucas, we're missing class!"

Lucas chuckled at Brooke's innocence and tried to kiss her again. Brooke promptly put a stop to that by putting her hand against his mouth.

"Nuh uh, Lucas, I can't be any later for class than I already am!"

"But Baby, I've got my car and we can go anywhere we want."

"Lucas," said Brooke, "don't you remember what I actually came over for last night? I have that retest in World History today and aside from the fact that I can't miss it, I actually should be able to get a reasonable mark thanks to your tuition."

Seeing her point, Lucas grabbed Brooke's hand a led her out of the classroom into the now deserted hallway.

"Ah, I'm going to be so late to Math! Mrs. Forrester is going to kill me!"

Lucas grinned at this, "Well just tell her your excuse, that you were busy making out with your new hot boyfriend which was more important than learning algebra."

Even Brooke had to laugh at this, "Although I agree to that statement I think I might give Mrs. Forrester a different explanation. Like say, I had to go and see the nurse, or something. Anyway, I'll see you at practice?"

Lucas nodded in assent, smiling and tried to kiss her goodbye but was stopped when Brooke pulled away.

"What's wrong Baby?"

"We can't kiss in the middle of the hall Luke!"

"Hay, you called me Luke!"

"I know, I thought that's what Nathan called you, if you don't like it I won't…

"I love it Pretty girl, you can call me whatever you want."

Brooke was unsure if their newfound relationship was to be public knowledge. "So, are we going to tell people, I mean, you know, about us?"

Lucas smiled, "don't worry Baby, I'll make sure they find out!"

"How?" questioned Brooke.

Lucas, however, only pointed at her classroom door and pushed her towards it.

"Don't worry Babe you'll find out this afternoon."

0101010101010

The day dragged on for Brooke. After making her excuses to her math teacher, Brooke had managed to bypass receiving a detention for her lateness. The history quiz had also gone surprisingly well. She had had to sit the retest during lunchtime and Mr. Holliston had marked it straight afterwards. He had remarked that her tutor must be congratulated and praised her on her result, which was an A.

When Brooke had met up with Peyton after lunch in French her friend hadn't even needed to finish her question with Brooke's smile and reddened cheeks answering it for her. Seeing as they were in the middle of class, she was unable to jump around and shriek like she had that morning, however, the two friends did spend most of the lesson passing notes.

When they were finally let out of last period, Peyton quizzed Brooke as soon as they were out of hearing of the teacher. Were she and Lucas officially a couple? Did everyone know yet? When Brooke had explained what Lucas had said more questions followed. Did she know how Lucas was planning to inform people? When was she meeting him next? The questions seemed never ending to Brooke and she was relatively glad to reach the gym doors.

As they pushed them open and walked over to the other assembling cheerleaders, Brooke found herself accosted by Morgan.

"Hey Morgan."

"Brooke," replied Morgan, obviously wanting to talk to her about something. "So I was talking to Rachel, who said that she saw you in the library with Lucas Scott?"

"Yeah, that's right," replied Brooke truthfully. "He's tutoring me for World History."

By this point most of the other cheerleaders were listening in on the conversation. Morgan then said, "So tutoring? That's all you're doing with Lucas Scott?" 

Brooke was preparing to create an answer consisting of umm's and well's but she was saved answering as the boys entered the gym in their basketball uniforms.

Turning slowly, Brooke watched, as like always, the majority of the guys jogged over to the cheerleaders. One particular guy caught her eye however. Lucas was smirking at her and jogging over to her.

Brooke was scared, of how other people like Morgan and Rachel and the other most popular guys would react when they found out. Somehow, however, when her eyes locked with Lucas' she felt safe.

He was still jogging towards her and finally reached her.

Looking down at her he marveled at her beauty, before brushing some hair out of her eyes. Brooke knew that people were beginning to talk, point and whisper about them. "I think people are already speculating about us.

"Oh yeah?" Lucas looked around; indeed it seemed to be true.

He smiled back at her. "Well, how about we give them something proper to gossip about, hey?"

"How?" Asked Brooke cautiously.

"Like this," replied Lucas simply. He wrapped his arms around her waist, picked her up and kissed her. For a moment Brooke felt like resisting, saying that they couldn't kiss here, in public, but soon she was to lost in their own little world to protest.

Lucas' friends started cat calling and whistling and Peyton and Bevin were beaming at their friend. Even Morgan was smiling rather condescendingly at Brooke. She liked her girls to be dating the basketball boys, it just seemed right, and she supposed that Brooke and Lucas were a good match. She was certainly little with dark hair whereas he was tall and blonde.

Nathan was watching the two with a smirk adorning his face. He had had an idea the night before that his brother's feeling for the little cheerleader weren't just limited to being her tutor and was happy to see his brother, well how would one put it? Enjoying himself.

He found himself standing next to Brooke's curly haired friend, Peyton he remembered her name to be. He smirked at her and she simply beamed at him. "Brooke's so happy!"

Nathan grinned, "sure looks like they're both joyful at the moment, I mean, happy eating each other's faces."

"So crude!" Exclaimed Peyton disgustedly. "Don't you believe in romance? You know, first love, true love?"

"Well," Nathan seemed to consider that for a moment. "Maybe you could show me?"

Peyton simply whacked him with her elbow, "In your dreams!"

Now that Lucas and Brooke and Lucas had started a relationship, thought Peyton, maybe there was hope for her. Lucas' dark haired brother certainly was very handsome. Who knew what would happen?


	10. The Parental Inquisition

Hey guys! Thanks again for all the reviews! I can't believe I've already gotten over a hundred! Wahoo! ;) Enjoy here's the next chappy! Read, enjoy and review! Suggestions are welcome!

0101010101010

Brooke didn't know if she had ever been so happy. Cheerleading practice seemed to be going to slowly and every few seconds she glanced over at her new boyfriend. Boyfriend… She'd never get tired of saying it. Her boyfriend, Lucas Scott!

Lucas himself was playing some of the best basketball he'd ever played. He seemed to be getting every shooting perfectly; no shots were missing the hoop! He suspected it might have something to do with the happiness he was feeling. Whenever he would glance over at Brooke, which he was doing frequently, he'd break into a smile; just seeing her made him happy.

Finally practice was over and an excited Lucas ran off with the rest of the guys to get changed. When he made it into the changing room he received many slaps on the back and 'Shot man's!'

Brooke, who was waiting patiently for him in the gym, was also besieged with questions from the other cheerleaders. Rachel, the girl she had accidentally knocked into the previous week, seemed to be the only one who disapproved of her new relationship. A few pointed comments from her were enough to make Brooke stand as far away from her as possible for the rest of the time in the gym.

Morgan, whose initial surprise had been replaced with glee, was congratulating Brooke, along with all the other older girls. Most thought the new relationship, to be 'cute' and' 'darling'. Finally the boys all emerged from the gym, Lucas in their midst. All eyes seemed to turn to the new couple.

Brooke, as usual, became embarrassed. Lucas, however, simply smiled. He was used to being stared at by his peers. Being good-looking, co-captain of the basketball team and smart, made him the centre of many people's gossip. Up until now, Lucas hadn't thought what effect this would have upon Brooke. Looking at her now, he wanted everyone to mind their own business, but then Brooke looked up at him and their eyes locked. Her eyes were shining brightly, a sparkling brown.

Not wanting to embarrass her further, Lucas walked over to her, wrapped his arm around her shoulders and led her out of the gym, casually saying goodbye to his friends at the same time. Brooke relaxed into his arm and snuggled into him.

"I'm sorry about all of them," Lucas whispered into her ear. "It seems like they don't have anything interesting in their own lives so they have to live through others. I'm sure it'll die down soon enough though. Let's just say, that I'm definitely taking you to school tomorrow."

"What, no Lucas, you don't have to do that!"

Lucas smiled at Brooke. "Baby, I'm always going to want to take you to school, apart from the fact that you look much better in my car than I do, you also live about thirty seconds drive from my house!"

That made Brooke smile. "Also," continued Lucas, "I'm always going to want to be there to protect you!"

As they opened the doors and walked outside towards Lucas' corvette, Rachel appeared in front of them. "Well, lookie here? Isn't the new Davis-Scott coupling sweet?"

"Hey Rachel," replied Lucas pleasantly. "Anything you want from Brooke or I?"

Rachel shook her head disdainfully and sashayed off. "Oh dear, she hates me!"

"No Babe, don't worry about Rachel, it's my fault."

"What, why is it your fault, it's not! It's my fault, she hated me ever since knocked into her last week!"

"No Babe, I'm surer it's me she's pissed at. Listen, last year, we dated for a while and…"

"You dated her?"

"Yeah well, it looks like a stupid choice now, but you weren't in the equation then! Anyway, so we dated for like a few weeks, but then I saw her true colours. Really she's immensely insecure and she kept accusing me of cheating on her. Eventually I broke it off and she's been annoyed at me ever since."

"Well," pondered Brooke, "I suppose that kind of explains it! In a way I kind of feel a bit sorry for her."

"What," spluttered Lucas. "You feel sorry for Rachel? Why?"

"Oh just because," answered Brooke. "Because you know, now you're unavailable again, and there is nothing that she can do about it."

With the arm that was slung around her neck, Lucas turned Brooke's face towards his and planted a kiss on her lips. "You're sweet, Baby! But trust me, I wouldn't feel sorry for Rachel for long if I were you. Unfortunately I'm pretty sure she'll be nasty to you at practice and at any other chance she gets from now on. Of course, I'll try and stop it as much as possible but…"

"Don't worry Boyfriend," responded Brooke cheerfully, "I'm not afraid of her."

By then they had reached Lucas' car and he walked around to hold open Brooke's door for her while she got in. She had to agree with him in an earlier comment that he had made. She did look good in red!

As they were driving out of school, they both noticed Peyton and Nathan walking out of school together. They were chatting amiably and looked to be enjoying themselves.

"Whoa!" Voiced Lucas, "Now that is one match I never saw coming."

Brooke grinned at him, "Really? I kind of thought they matched ever since they both met."

Lucas smirked over at her, "Well, I am a guy, what would I know about match making?"

"True," assented Brooke, a turned on the radio and started flicking through the channels. Finally she reached a decent song. It was 'Everybody's Changing' by Keane. Both Lucas and Brooke began to sing along when it reached the chorus. Hearing each other they both cracked up; neither one could sing in tune to save themselves.

"I'm thinking that we should maybe just listen," stated Lucas.

Brooke however just laughed, "Come on Lucas, it doesn't matter that we can't sing in tune, I mean really, that's half the fun!"

Lucas soon joined in and laughed so much that tears came to his eyes. Seeing this Brooke calmed down almost instantaneously. "Lucas, you can't see the road like that!"

That comment just made Lucas laugh more. Brooke's chastising voice made her sound so cute. Trying to enforce her statement Brooke pinched Lucas hard on the arm. He yelped, "Jeez Brooke, okay!" 

Brooke simply pouted and glared at the window. Seeing Brooke like this, Lucas pulled the car over to the side of the road.

"Lucas," uttered Brooke frustratedly, "what are you doing?"

Without answering her verbally, Lucas simply pulled Brooke onto his lap and attached hid lips to hers. At first Brooke tried to resist by turning her face away. Lucas solved that problem by kissing her neck. Even a stubbornly frustrated Brooke couldn't help but gasp in pleasure and relax. Feeling this Lucas, Lucas moved his lips back to hers.

After a while, they broke away from each other breathing heavily and Lucas deposited Brooke back into her seat. He leaned on the steering wheel, "what are you doing to me, Pretty Girl?" He'd never kissed a girl like that before and felt so much. He knew that if they kept up sessions like that, he'd need a lot of self-restraint!

Turning to Brooke he saw her now smiling and meekly stated, "I'm sorry Baby!"

"I know," announced Brooke and she leaned across and kissed him once more before he started the car again.

When the finally reached Brooke's house they both got out of the car. They had decided that morning that they would have the tutoring session that afternoon at Brooke's house. Lucas had wanted to see where Brooke lived and was quite excited. Brooke, on the other hand, wasn't so thrilled. Both her parents would be home this afternoon as she had informed them that Lucas was coming over to tutor her. She hadn't actually told them that they had begun dating, well, she thought, in her defense she hadn't exactly had a lot of time to tell them.

As they walked up the drive Brooke stopped and placed a hand on Lucas's arm.

"What up, Baby girl?"

"It's just Luke, well, my parents don't know that we're dating yet."

"Oh, okay, so you don't want me to mention it?" Lucas tried not to sound surprised.

Brooke grimaced nervously, "no, I want them to know, I just wanted to warn you that they didn't know yet so when we go into the house and tell them they might, you know, be a bit surprised. It's just I haven't had a…" Brooke stopped; it was embarrassing telling him she hadn't had a proper boyfriend before, especially when she knew he'd had several girlfriends in the past.

Lucas ended her worry by taking her in his arms, "I know that you haven't had a boyfriend before Brooke, and trust me, it's nothing to be ashamed of."

Brooke grinned up at him thankfully, grabbed his hand and opened her front door.

"Mom, Daddy, I'm home," called Brooke as they stepped into the foyer.

Her father answered her call, "We're in the den Brookie."

Taking a deep breath Brooke gripped Lucas' hand firmly and led the way towards her parents. As they stepped into the den both of Brooke's parents looked up. Lucas could tell where Brooke got her beauty from; she was almost a carbon copy smaller version of her mother although she had her father's big brown eyes with hazel flecks.

"Hi Brookie and hello…"

Brooke's mother trailed off when she saw her daughter's hands joined with the boy that she had thought to be a tutor. She wasn't that naïve however and both her and her husband, Richard, had gathered that Brooke had liked her tutor.

Richard stood up, walked forward and held out a hand to Lucas. Letting go of Brooke's hand he shook it, "It's nice to meet you Sir, I'm Lucas Scott."

"Hello Lucas," Although he was slightly taller than Lucas, Lucas didn't feel threatened by him as he thought he might have done. Lucas could tell that all Mr. Davis was interested in was the well being of his daughter.

Mr. Davis continued, "Now Brooklyn here," Brooke blushed at the use of her full name, "told us that you were her tutor Lucas, but is it just me or am I wrong to point out that most tutors don't hold hands with their tutees?"

Broke groaned in embarrassment and muttered, "Daaad."

"Stop it Brooklyn, I'm simply asking Lucas a question."

Lucas grinned at Brooke trying to reassure her that her parents didn't bother him. "Well Sir, Brooke and I are dating. I hope that's okay with Mrs. Davis and yourself?"

Barbara smiled at the boy. She thought him to be very good-looking and his politeness towards her and her husband certainly was noticed. Looking at her daughter, Mrs. Davis could tell that Lucas meant a lot to her.

"Okay then Rick, I think you can stop with the inquisitorial inspection now."

Lucas smiled at Brooke's mother and shook her hand too. He then went back to Brooke and rested an arm around her waist.

Both of Brooke's parents smiled at this. All they cared about was the fact that Lucas was going to treat Brooke properly. Lucas realized this and found their love for Brooke endearing.

"So Mrs. Davis, I was wondering, what was Brooklyn named after?" He emphasized Brooke's full name.

Brooke groaned and elbowed him in the side. Lucas yelped and her parents laughed. "You've got to look out for the Davis women," Richard conspiratorially told Lucas in a loud whisper that could be heard by everyone. "They're dangerous when angered!"

This commented prompted his own wife to elbow him in the side. As he let out a loud yelp of his own the whole party burst out laughing.


	11. The Other Progenitors

Hey guys! Thanks again for the review, Woohoo, 118! Lol, I should really stop counting them, but anyway every single review means so much to me, so keep it up! I hope you enjoy the chapter! I promise more action will be coming up soon! ;) Jem xx

P.S. I meant to update this last night New Zealand time but the silly Internet stopped working! That means that I should have another chapter up in about 12 hours too!

0101010101010

After they'd stopped laughing Brooke had led Lucas upstairs so they could study in her bedroom. Richard Davis had added that they had to leave the door open. His wife, however, had stage whispered to Brooke do to no such thing.

Closing the door to Brooke's bedroom behind him, Lucas inspected his surrounding. Her room was different than he had expected it to be. Other girls' rooms that he had been in had been painted assorted pinks and purples. Brooke's room was a pale green with white woodwork. She did have the typical girl things, like a white wicker dressing table, cute bedspread and matching rug, but her walls were what caught Lucas' eye. She had posters of bands, not too many as to cover the walls completely, but to accent the room. Augustana, Travis and Keane were a few of them.

Glancing at Brooke who was now sprawled on her bed, unpacking her books, he smiled. She was so innocent in so many respects, but he liked that she had a similar taste in music to him. He could deal with her difference in opinion about certain books and movies as long as they had a few things in common.

Laying down his own books on her desk he sat down next to Brooke on her bed. Smiling up at him, Brooke righted herself and linked her hands around his neck. Leaning in for a kiss and closing her eyes, Brooke was surprised to not feel Lucas' lips against her own. She opened her eyes in a puzzled frown. Lucas' face was inches away from hers and a grin adorned his handsome lips.

"Sorry Pretty girl, but I thought that we were here to work? Although I would much rather do this sort of work, I feel that if we started we would never stop!

Brooke considered Lucas' statement for a moment, then realising that he was totally right she hopped off the bed and prepared for studying at her desk. Lucas was almost regretting his decision now as he watched his girlfriend attentively start to revise her notes. Her face had a concentrative look about it but in Lucas' opinion that just made her all the more sexy.

Understanding that by his new rule, he would have to tutor Brooke before they could have an girlfriend boy friend time, he got up, walked over to Brooke, picked her up, sat down and placed her on his lap.

Brooke giggled, "Umm… Lucas? I think you're breaking your own rule!"

"Nope," he replied, "I just needed to be able to read your notes and I figured that you would fair better if I sat under you instead of on top of you."

Brooke sighed at Lucas' silliness. "Okay, I do see your point here Luke, but I'm just not sure if I'll be able to concentrate very well if I'm sitting on your lap!"

"Well, there wasn't another chair!"

"We do have other chairs in our house Luke, I'll just go and fetch one."

Trying to get free, Brooke realised that Lucas was stoping her effort by holding her around the waist."

"This chair is fine, now," Lucas turned Brooke's head back in the direction of her notes, "study pages 8 to 10. I'll be thinking of some questions for a quiz after you've read them."

Seeing as Brooke didn't really want to move from Lucas' rather comfortable lap, she settled herself down to read the directed passage without any more complaint. She found all was going fine until she reached the last paragraph. Lucas, who had been reading along the same passage with her as to help him make up a quiz for her, seemed to be a slightly faster reader than herself and had finished the page before her. A now bored Lucas moved his hand slowly up and down Brooke's thigh causing her to loose all thought of the Battle of Waterloo.

Brooke couldn't believe how even the slightest touch from Luke caused her to forget everything. Holding back a moan of pleasure, Brooke firmly removed Lucas' hand and tried to continue to read the page. Lucas, however, seemed to have other ideas and replaced his hand.

Turning around Brooke faced Lucas. "Baby, you're really breaking your own rule now so it seems that I shall have to uphold it." Brooke pointed a stern finger in his face, "if you can't keep you hands to yourself for the duration of our study period, I'm afraid I shall have to resort to getting another chair!"

Chuckling, Lucas meekly apologised and he let Brooke read the rest of her pages. When she had finished Lucas said, "Okay, so I have a new proposal! I think that the results of the test should reflect our time spent together afterwards. What I mean is, well say if you get twenty out of twenty questions correct, we could have a twenty minute make out session and if you only got seven out of twenty then a seven minute session."

Brooke looked rather bemusedly at Lucas, "Umm… Doesn't that sort of give you a bad deal, like you get only a limited amount of time with me and if I do very badly, a short amount of time with me!"

Lucas thought about it for a second, "Yeah, scrap the last statement I made. I was trying to be tutorish and kisses for numbers of right answers sounded very diplomatic, but now I think about it, you're totally right, it sucks!"

Finally Brooke had written down answers for all of Lucas' questions. As usual, question 20 had been an off topic one, 'favourite TV shows'. Now Luke was marking her test.

As he came to Brooke's list of top five TV shows, he was moderately disgusted, as he had thought he would be. The list began with the obvious, 'Grey's Anatomy'. 'Heroes' followed that, the only show on her list that Lucas expected to agree with. Third placed was 'Gossip Girl' with fourth being, 'America's Next Top Model' and finally 'House'.

Brooke watched Lucas scoff at her list, "You know I'm surprised you're being so negative about my list. I mean, when you watch shows like 'Grey's Anatomy' and 'Gossip Girl' with me, there are some pretty hot girls on the shows. Izzie, Meredith Serena, Blair?"

Lucas smirked down at Brooke, 'but don't you know Baby, you're the only girl I want to look at."

Lucas' comments like these made Brooke blush and this occasion was no different. Seeing her cheeks tinge, Lucas picked her up and again placed her on her bed with a kiss. "I'm also pleased to report that you scored 19 out of 20 in the quiz. The wrong answer was the date of Napoleon's exile to the Isle of Helena and I'll forgive you for that as I remember that fact was in the paragraph where I distracted you a little."

Brooke answered him with a kiss and soon things had become quite heated. Lucas was lying on top of Brooke on her bed and running his hand through Brooke's hair while Brooke felt the muscles on Lucas' back. Soon their tongues were intertwined until a knock on Brooke's door made them spring apart.

A red cheeked Brooke, pushed lose hairs behinds her ears and called, "come in!"

Brooke's Mother entered the room and an amused look filled her face when she saw how awkwardly Lucas sat in Brooke's desk chair and Brooke on her bed. "I'm sorry to interrupt the… Study…" Brooke blushed even harder but Lucas replied even more casually, "That's okay Mrs. D, actually Brooke had finished her pop quiz and I was showing her some other things."

Barbara knew exactly what Lucas meant by 'other things' and pursed her lips to keep herself from laughing seeing the bland look of innocence adorning the handsome boys face. She was sure Lucas' charming manners let him get away with almost anything.

"Well, I was just wondering if you would like to stay for dinner Lucas, we're having a roast?"

Lucas smiled, "I'd love to Mrs. Davis if that's okay."

Barbara smiled, "Well great, I'll let you guys get back to your little make out session now, but dinner will be ready in ten minutes."

Closing the door on one stunned face and one laughing one she made her way into the kitchen where Brooke's father accosted her. "What were they doing?" He demanded.

"Oh, making out," she replied casually. "Now don't get too uptight about it Rick, she's a pretty teenage girl, what do you expect her to be doing? And lets just be thankful for now that they're just kissing!"

Richard pondered this statement for a moment then saw his wife's point. "Well, as long as it's just kissing!"

As they only had ten more minutes, Brooke and Lucas didn't really manage to resume from where they had been interrupted and instead argued over music and books. They came out from Brooke's room for dinner, hand in hand, smiling amicably; a good argument was was always fun.

The dinner went off well too. After Richard had got over his initial stiffness and protectiveness with Lucas being his only little girl's boyfriend, they got into a very passionate argument about basketball. Brooke and her mother tried not to laugh, as the two men talked so deeply about a sport, which neither of them could understand.

When they exhausted that topic of conversation, Richard questioned Lucas about his thoughts on college. Brooke was pleased to hear that he hoped to attend Duke University on a scholarship next year as that would be close for them to visit each other if they were still dating. Brooke hoped that there wouldn't be an if, to her anyway, this was a serious relationship and even though they had only just started dating, Brooke knew that she fell just a little bit more in love with Lucas Scott every minute that she spent with him.


	12. The Confrontation

Okay, so I meant to update this late night, but again the stupid Internet stopped working, argh! So here is chapter 12, enjoy and review! ;) Jem

0101010101010

When Brooke awoke to the sound of her alarm clock on Tuesday morning, she was surprisingly chirpy. Lucas would be picking her up this morning and driving her to school, she couldn't wait! Realising she only had an hour until he came, she hurriedly jumped out of bed and into the shower; she had to look nice for when he arrived!

Brooke was sitting at the kitchen table finishing her cereal when the doorbell rang. She had already jumped up to let Lucas in when she heard her mother saying good morning to him. Figuring she could finish her breakfast she sat back down and resumed chewing. A moment later Brooke's mother entered the room followed by Lucas. Looking up at him Brooke noticed his usual smirk adorning his face, which turned into a smile seeing her. Brooke was incapable of answering him at that moment, as her mouth was full of rice bubbles but was saved from doing so when her father walked into the room.

"Lucas! Good to see you again! Now, what type of car do you own, is it safe?"

Lucas answered this simply with, "it's parked right out front Sir, would you like to come and see it?"

"What a good idea! Oh and by the way, Richard will be fine, Sir makes me feel old."

As Lucas led Brooke's father out to his car, Barbara smiled at her daughter. "I'm sorry about Daddy Brooke, you know he's just like that because he's protective of you?"

Brooke smiled reassuringly at her Mom, "Yeah, it's okay Mom, I get it and I think Lucas does to. He said to me the other day that he thought it was cute."

"Awww," smiled Barbara, "he certainly seems like a nice boy Brooke, you've chosen well!"

Brooke blushed at her mother, "I didn't choose him Mom." Pondering for a second Brooke added, "I am glad that I needed tutoring though!"

Both daughter and mother laughed at this as Brooke got up from the table to get her school books and meet Lucas outside.

As Brooke closed the red front door behind her an amusing sight met her eyes. Lucas had opened up the hood of his car and him and her father were examining the engine. Brooke thoroughly suspected that her father had been the one to suggest the inspection and that Lucas was just playing along with it. Reaching the pavement Brooke called out to them, "I'm sure Luke's car's fine Dad!"

Both the men stood up. Lucas grinned at Brooke while her Dad's face held a stern expression. "You can never be too careful about cars Brooklyn, an extra check over one in a while can never go astray."

"Dad, not the full name please!"

"What's wrong with your full name? Brooklyn is the lovely name that your mother and I christened you with."

"I just prefer Brooke Dad please!"

Lucas chuckled and shut the hood of his car, while Brooke hugged her Dad goodbye. "Make sure you always drive with two hands on the wheel Lucas!"

"I sure will, Richard!" Obeyed Lucas. Brooke, however, could see the tiniest start of a glint in his eye and knew he was trying not to be amused by his tone of voice.

As soon as they were on the road, Brooke laid a hand on Lucas' forearm, "I'm sorry about my Dad Luke, I didn't know he was going to be so insanely protective!"

Lucas smiled warmly at her in return, "Don't worry Baby, I understand why your father is protective of you. Trust me, you're worth protecting!"

That was another one of those comments that Brooke didn't know how to respond to so she consequently didn't reply at all.

0101010101010

Ten minutes later Lucas was parking his car in the parking lot as they arrived at school. Brooke hopped out and shut her door and Lucas locked it. He then grabbed Brooke's hand and held on to it as they walked into school. Brooke loved it how Luke did things like that. Those little touches meant so much to her and she suspected that Lucas had realised that.

As they entered the school building, Brooke's hand subconsciously tightened in Lucas'. He looked up at Brooke, "Hey Baby, there's no need to be nervous, sure everybody will probably know about us, but don't worry, I'm right here and hopefully the gossip will die down by the end of the week.

True to Lucas' word people left, right and centre were whispering and pointing at them as they walked down the hallway. Some guys came and clapped Lucas on the back in what Brooke assumed to be congratulations, which seemed odd, as she didn't know them. If she had voiced this comment to Lucas he would have laughed. Sure, Brooke might only be a freshman, but any red-blooded male could hardly fail to notice her figure and looks.

Sensing that Brooke was growing even uneasier as more and more people noticed them, Lucas slung his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Whispering in her ear, "don't think about them Baby, just picture the end of our next tutoring session where we hopefully won't be interrupted."

This comment caused Brooke to giggle and to their expectant peers, this made Lucas and Brooke an extremely cute couple. Unfortunately Lucas' previous comment would turn out not to be true. The large majority of the school would be still interested in the new couple after a week, maybe even two. There was just something so enchanting about a relationship between one of the most popular seniors and a relatively unknown freshman.

When they reached Brooke's locker Lucas leant his arm against it as Brooke deposited her books. Then Lucas noticed a hesitant Peyton walking up to them. Not wanting to make her feel uncomfortable Lucas addressed her, "Hey Peyton!"

Brooke turned around and saw her friend. "P. Sawyer, how's it hanging?"

Both Peyton and Lucas cracked up at this comment, which prompted Brooke to elbow Lucas and throw and reproachful glare at Peyton. Both tried to contain themselves and Peyton answered, "Oh yeah I'm good Brooke, hey Lucas."

Slamming her locker shut, Brooke walked off in the middle of her two friends. She soon found herself smiling; however, as Lucas rubbed small circles with his thumb on her back and she promptly forgave Peyton as well.

As they reached Brooke and Peyton's first period classroom, Lucas kissed Brooke on the kiss and bid them both goodbyes. Peyton then walked into the classroom and Brooke was about to follow when she felt a sharp poke in the shoulder. Turning around she found herself face to face with none other than the unfriendly Rachel.

"Umm… Hi, Rachel,"

"Sure," was Rachel's curt reply. "Look, you know I don't like you very much, I think that's pretty obvious to both of us."

Brooke wasn't very sure how to answer this comment so she chose to stay silent and remembered Luke's warning from yesterday about how Rachel was out to cause trouble.

Rachel carried on, "everybody knows that the only reason that a stupid freshman like yourself could get Lucas Scott is by being promiscuous. Oh, and if you don't know what that means it's slutty. Basically everyone knows that you're sleeping with Lucas. Nice reputation to hold don't you think?"

"I… I don't… I'm not…" Stuttered a highly embarrassed Brooke.

"Anyway, I'll see you at practice this afternoon Brooke." Continued a fakely happy Rachel, "Bye now!" With that last comment she sashayed off down the hallway.

Poor Brooke was nearly in tears. Suddenly a stern voice inside herself told her to pull herself together. Lucas had even warned her that Rachel would play dirty, what was she thinking almost crying? Still, there was a part of Brooke that wondered if Rachel was right. Did other girls and guys who now knew about her relationship with Lucas think of her as a skank or slut or whatever? She didn't want everybody to hate her; other's opinions mattered to her a lot.

Although Brooke tried to forget about the ambush throughout the rest of the day, it kept nagging at the back of her mind. Was she thought of as a slut? A lunch when she saw Luke briefly she didn't mention Rachel. Lucas, however, noticed that something was off with her but didn't want to question her about it until he got her alone. Brooke also saw Rachel once more that day and the girl in question threw her a conceited smirk.

All in all, Brooke was very glad to here the end of the last class bell ring only then realising that she would see Rachel at cheerleading practice. No decent excuse would come to mind, however, for why she could not a attend any anyway she was getting a ride home from Lucas afterwards.

Brooke therefore dawdled her way to practice and was the last of the cheerleaders to arrive. She reached the group of girls she heard a familiar sneering voice, "Ahhh, I see that the slut has denied to make an appearance at last!"

Brooke winced and knew that she was turning red. The basketball boys were to far away to hear what Rachel had just said and she didn't expect Peyton or Bevin to stand up to the much older girl. Would anyone defend her?


	13. Retaliation

Hey guys, sorry for the delay! I meant to update this morning but I didn't have enough time to finish the chapter before school. I didn't want to have heaps of grammatical errors like the last chapter either! Anyway read, enjoy and review! ;) Jem xx

0101010101010

"In my experience," asserted a loud and carrying voice, "it always seems to be the speaker that is actually the slut. So you see Rachel, that would be you!"

Turning, Rachel looked like she'd been hit in the face when she realised Morgan Finley had defended Brooke. She had simply not thought that the captain liked Brooke and would care if she insulted her. Morgan, however, was an intelligent girl and everybody knew how obsessive Rachel was and how she had been hurt when Lucas had dumped her. Morgan had thought at the time that only Rachel's pride had been damaged but now she saw that the harboured resentment towards Lucas and now his new girlfriend must stem from something more. Perhaps she really had liked Lucas, but in Morgan's opinion that didn't matter. Sure, she could be a bitch at times to people that annoyed her, but in her opinion, Brooke was a sweet girl who did not deserved to be tormented.

Morgan continued, "Now I suggest unless you want to go around calling yourself a whore some more, lets begin practice." Rachel glared darkly at Morgan, Brooke and Lucas but did not retaliate. She was sensible enough to see that pissing off Morgan further was a sure move to get her kicked off the squad and that was something that she definitely didn't want to happen.

Brooke threw a grateful gaze at Morgan as she stepped into her place. She hadn't expected her to be so forward in shunning Rachel's comments. Realising that the problem was solved only for now and that Rachel would still be on her back did bring her spirits down a bit but for the moment, she was safe from torment.

After practice Brooke waited as usual for Luke to get changed.

"You okay, Brooke?" Asked a worried Peyton. "You know only Rachel and her cronies believe what she says. No one else does!"

"Yeah, I know," answered Brooke, not very convincingly. "It was just kind of embarrassing is all."

"Wait a second," pondered Peyton, "does Lucas know yet?" Seeing her friend immediately look guilty, she continued, "Brooke, I'm sure as hell that he'd want to know about this! Jeez, it's partly his fault that she started verbally attacking you in the first place. I mean sure, he can't help the fact that they dated, but if they hadn't this wouldn't have happened."

Brooke had told Peyton of Rachel and Lucas' previous relationship the night before on the phone. Peyton hadn't really been that surprised, for as she explained to Brooke, she had heard through the grapevine that Lucas had had a number of girlfriends.

"Yeah… Yeah, Peyton I will tell him… Truly I will!" Pleaded Brooke. Placated, Peyton changed the subject and the two friends spent the remaining time waiting for Lucas talking about the new Cosmo.

After Lucas finished changing, he pushed opened the gym doors to find his girlfriend laughing her head off at something her friend had just said. God, she was so beautiful he thought, as he watched her shake her long glossy locks.

Seeing him, Brooke skipped over and hugged him. Lucas would have dearly loved to kiss her, but realised that she wasn't ready to flaunt their relationship in public yet. Squeezing her around the waist, Lucas turned his head to smell Brooke's hair. The scent was unmistakeably her; a combination of strawberry and vanilla he thought.

"Hey Baby,"

"Hi Luke! Ready to go?"

"Sure thing Babe," responded Lucas and waited while Brooke bid Peyton and some other cheerleaders' goodbye. Luckily for Brooke, Rachel had stormed out straight after they had finished so she hadn't had to talk to her again.

Together they walked out of school; their hands entwined. Just before they reached Lucas' car, Rachel popped up again. Brooke felt odd. Half of her was glad that Luke was there to protect her but the other half sort of wished that she'd been on her own. Brooke might look short and thin, but she had been taught had protect herself and throw a punch or two. Her Dad, who was so protective of her, had made her go to karate lessons from the age of eight. She'd dropped them two years ago, but the natural reflexes, built in over time, were still there and she highly doubted that Rachel been taught how to kick and punch the way she had been.

Brooke had still tensed up, however, when Rachel appeared and thinking that she was scared, Lucas placed an arm securely around her waist. "Hi Rachel, what are you doing here?"

"Oh," replied Rachel with a nasty sneer. "I was just seeing how long Brooke here could hold on before jumping you. I mean, didn't you know Lucas? You've turned her into the sluttiest known freshman in the whole school!"

Quickly glancing at her boyfriend, Brooke was slightly afraid by what she saw. Lucas' expression was one that she had never seen before. His whole face was contorted with anger. Brooke knew that Lucas would never hit a girl but she was afraid at what his temper would make him do; something he might regret. Consequently she pressed a hand onto his chest and stepped in front of him.

"I'd advise you to leave right now Rachel as I know Luke would never hit a girl, but let me tell you, I can bet you that I've had more Karate lessons than you'd have ever of dreamed of."

Rachel scoffed at Brooke's pronouncement but looked slightly less sure of herself when Brooke walked up closer to her.

"I said, leave Rachel!" Pressed Brooke. This really got to Rachel, who was she to be ordered about by conceited freshmen. She lifted her hand and prepared to slap Brooke hard. Perhaps she could hit some sense into the stupid little girl. Just as her hand was about to collide wit Brooke's face, however, she found her arm locked in a very painful position by Brooke. Brooke was quite surprised to find herself holding Rachel, all she'd meant to do was defend herself, but then again, she wasn't complaining.

Lucas, who had been watching the display from Brooke, was amazed. He'd almost jumped in when Rachel had tried to slap Brooke, but had watched with awe when Brooke had easy caught her arm and twisted it behind Rachel's body in what looked to be a very painful position. Then Lucas decided to aid his girlfriend. Walking two steps forward he drew along side Brooke. "Need any help there Brooke?"

It was taking rather an effort from Brooke to keep a struggling Rachel in check but she shook her head at Lucas anyway. Standing in front of Rachel, Lucas looked down, "I think Brooke asked you to leave Rachel, if you don't have any pleasant things to say but seeing as it doesn't look like you'll be doing so anytime so, we'll leave you. Come on Brooke." With that comment Brooke let Rachel go, walked over to Lucas' car and hopped in. Lucas started the engine, but just before they drove away he turned back towards Rachel who was now rubbing her freed arm. "By the way Rachel, don't you ever call Brooke a slut again!"

As they drove down the street away from school, Lucas looked at Brooke with admiration. "Left something out in your history about martial arts training did you?"

"Oh yeah," admitted Brooke. "My Dad made me take classes twice a week for four years. I haven't been for two years now, but I think the learnt ability to protect myself still stands."

"No kidding!" Replied Lucas.

They had decided that they would study at Lucas' house that afternoon. Well, Brooke had suggested it and Lucas had agreed realising that she found her parents embarrassing at times.

As they arrived a strange sight met their eyes. Dan, Lucas' father was outside standing next to the open hood of a flash looking car. Next to him was another man with his head out of sight under the bonnet.

Hearing a car, Dan looked up and smiled at Lucas and Brooke. Brooke was looking at Lucas at the time and was surprised to see that he didn't smile back. As he was parking she gently placed a hand on his arm. "Did you and your Dad have an argument Luke?"

He smiled at her, "It's okay Babe, he's just been nagging at me about basketball as usual. And, bye the way, who's the man with his head stuck in the car?"

Just then the man stood up and Lucas answered his own question, "It's Uncle Coop!"

Lucas got out of the car and jogged over to clap his uncle on the back.

Brooke inspected the man. He was a lot younger than Lucas's parents and Brooke knew that had had to be Karen's little brother as Dan's only sibling was Keith as she had been told by Lucas.

Breaking the hug Cooper held Lucas at arms length, "It's good to see you Luke." Then he looked past Lucas and saw Brooke leaning on the red corvette. Cooper thought she was exceptionally pretty and guessed at once who must be in relationship to Lucas.

Seeing where Cooper's gaze had fallen, Lucas turned around and beamed at Brooke holding out a hand to her, which she walked over to and took hold of. She then smiled at Lucas' uncle.

"Coop, this is Brooke, my girlfriend."

This statement affirmed Cooper's guesses. He whistled glancing Brooke up a down, "good choice man."

Brooke, as usual, turned a deep shade of scarlet but Lucas glared his uncle then playfully whacked him on the arm. He turned to Brooke and kissed her hair before whispering, "Don't listen to him Brooke, that's just Coop for you!"

Brooke smiled up at Lucas and they both had a strong urge to kiss each other but it wasn't the time or place. Dan then suggested that they all go inside for something to drink and led them all towards the lounge.

Dan was engaged in a conversation with Cooper as they walked and Lucas found an opportunity to halt Brooke and kiss her lightly before they entered his house. He did it in such a way that it left Brooke groaning for more and he himself would have dearly loved to have ignored his father Cooper and take Brooke to his bedroom. Unfortunately, they couldn't do that, and they followed Cooper inside. After all, Lucas did want to know why is uncle was visiting. His mother, Karen, hardly ever heard from her little brother.


	14. Intelligence Revealed

Thanks for all the reviews once again guys and I'm sorry that this took a couple of days to write! I've just been so busy, arghh! Lol! Anyway I hope you like the chapter. Also someone reviewed the last chapter and I just wanted to clarify things! I know that even if Brooke was sleeping with Lucas, she wouldn't be a slut, but that's not what I meant by the use of the word. Rachel just calls Brooke that as an insult. My other point of using the word was because of Brooke being a freshman and how I imagine people would be very judgemental of her and assume her to be sleeping around or some such if she was dating a popular senior! I'm sorry if I mislead anyone!

0101010101010

When Lucas and Brooke reached the lounge, Cooper was sitting talking to Dan. He smirked at them when they entered; he'd realised why they'd taken a while to walk inside. Dan, however, seemed to be oblivious and kept on talking to him about cars. Brooke hide her blush by ducking her head and taking a seat on the couch next to Lucas who immediately pulled her hand into his.

Once Dan had finished his topic of conversation Cooper cleared his throat. "I'm guessing you all want to know why I'm here, but I think that information should wait until my big sister gets here, do you know when she's due home Dan?"

"Oh, in a few hours," replied Lucas' father.

"Well in that case," continues Cooper. "Lucas and Brooke, continue with whatever you were going to do, and come down later when Karen's home and you'll hear the news then!"

Lucas looked at his uncle with a smirk, "As well as dating Coop, I'm also Brooke's tutor and we were going upstairs to study."

"Uh huh!" Cooper nodded his head disbelievingly while Lucas simply shook his head in exasperation and lead Brooke to his room.

Upon entering, Lucas threw himself into his desk chair and then turned to face Brooke. She knew that he wanted her to pick her seat, similar to that of yesterday at her house, on his knee. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction of be right, however, so she simply hopped onto his bed and sat Indian style with her legs crossed while extracting her books from her bag. Lucas chuckled when he saw her avoidance of letting him win and then took the situation into his own hands. Walking over to his bed, he slid one of his hands under her legs, one around her waist and lifted her up. Brooke shrieked in annoyance at Lucas while laughing at the same time. He then proceeded to sit back down with Brooke on his knee. "This is a much better position don't you think?"

Brooke was about to say no and prove her argument, but was stopped from answering when Lucas dipped his head and grazed his lips lightly against hers. This sweet kiss left Brooke desperately wanting more and all thoughts of studying went straight out of her head. She turned herself around on his lap, straddled him and kissed him fiercely.

As they came up for air Brooke spoke, "I guess your devious plan worked Mister!"

Lucas chuckled, "Sure did Ma'am, and it is an enjoyable result?"

Brooke nodded her head slightly, leaning her head against his chest and wrapping her arms around him. Lucas reciprocated putting his arm around her and holding her tightly.

It's nice being here, with you," Brooke's voice was muffled from Lucas' chest. Luke smiled at her comment, lifted up her head and kissed her once again.

"I agree with you completely Babe. Also, I kind of surprised that you haven't whacked me yet!"

"What," questioned Brooke. "Why would I be whacking you?"

"Well," responded Lucas smirking once again. "I'm guessing that you'd forgotten that we're meant to be studying at the moment?"

A shock of realisation crossed Brooke's face and she glared fiercely at Lucas who was trying not to laugh. Suddenly, he found himself being pounded with small, ineffective fists and he burst out laughing. He then grabbed her hands, secured them under one arm and began tickling her mercilessly. Brooke's shrieks could be heard throughout the whole of the upstairs and a curious Nathan poked hid head in the door.

"Oh, it's just you guys!" He announced.

Lucas stopped his attack on Brooke and she sat up in his arms. Her cheeks were shiny from exertion and wisps of hair were falling out of her ponytail.

Lucas smirked at his brother, "Hey Nate?" It was a question rather than a welcome. Nathan smirked at this; he realised that his brother obviously wanted some more alone time with his new girlfriend and he was happy to be the one to announce that he wasn't going to get that time just now.

"Oh, it's just Mom's home early and Coop wants to talk to us all. He says your welcome Brooke." With that Nathan left and they heard him clomping down the stairs.

Lucas sighed heavily and lifted Brooke off his lap. He then stood up, took her hand and led her downstairs. As they walked he spoke, "I wonder what this is all about? Coop's not usually all mysterious like this."

Brooke answered him with a question of her own, "Are you sure about me being there? I mean I feel kind of in the way, this should be a family matter."

Lucas shook his head and pulled her closer to him. "Don't be silly Brooke, if Coop says you're welcome, then you're welcome, come on!" With that he pulled her into the lounge where the rest of the family were situated.

Karen looked up as they entered and smiled at Brooke then turned back to stare intently at Coop. Lucas pulled Brooke over to the couch and they sat, him with his arm tightly around Brooke.

Cooper smiled at everyone, winking at Brooke. "So guys, now everyone's here. Don't worry it's not bad news, " he comforted Karen, "In fact it's quite the opposite. Now yesterday I was pulled into my boss' office. He's ancient, nearly fifty." All the teenagers sniggered at that comment as Karen and Dan looked rather put out.

"Excuse us, Cooper," announced Dan, "but I don't think we would really call nearly fifty old!"

Cooper stared at their indignant faces for a while and then burst out laughing. "Sorry Karen, Dan, I really didn't mean it like that!" They looked cynically at him. "Truly," he continued, "It's just when you're in the programming business like me, we're always getting fresh young brains and you really don't see many people over forty five working. Maybe it's because they've made so much money that they can retire! Anyway, what I was going to say was my boss called me in and told me that he's planning to leave in a couple of weeks and that the board have decided to announce me and the managing director of the North Caroline branch!"

Everybody looked shocked but happy at this. Brooke watched Dan jump up and hug his brother in law, while Karen kissed her brother on the cheek and everybody offered verbal congratulations.

"Okay, okay!" Cooper quietened everybody down. "Yeah, so it's great and all, but there's more. It'll be the start of November next week and for just after Christmas I've been offered a fully paid skiing holiday at Aspen and I was wondering if you'd all like to come along, oh and you boys are welcome to bring anyone!" Cooper uttered this last remark while winking in Lucas' direction and jerking his head at Brooke.

Brooke saw Lucas mouth a thank you to his uncle while he held her tighter. He then tilted his head over slightly and whispered into her ear, "Just so you know Baby, that was an immediate invite for you." Brooke rewarded him with a fully dimpled smile and his suspected a kiss, if not for the room full of people. Karen and Dan were up again, thanking Cooper and accepting his wonderful offer.

Brooke was also excited, she had no doubt that her parents would let her go as she had been skiing ever since she could remember although she suspected that they would ask to meet Lucas' parents first and that a joint family dinner might be included. She had been to Aspen before, as well as many wonderful European ski fields, but half her excitement now, was at the prospect of spending a holiday with Lucas!

After everyone bid Cooper a goodbye, as he had a sizeable journey to make back to his home, Nathan high fived Lucas and offered a brief, "score bro!"

"So," enquired Lucas, "who are you going to bring Nate?"

Nate smirked. "Oh, I'm not sure yet, but I'm sure I'll be able to find a willing member of the opposite sex!"

Both Brooke and Lucas groaned at this brash comment but Brooke piped up, "you realise she'll have to be able to ski or snowboard right, because it'll be a bore for you if she can't?"

Nathan seemed to ponder this point for a moment, then replied, "True, true Davis. You make a good point, but can you work the slopes?"

Brooke rightly assumed that this was Nathan's way of asking if she could ski or snowboard and she nodded her head in reply. "I've been skiing ever since I can remember. We used to travel a lot because of my Dad, so I've been to heaps of European ski fields as well as American ones!"

Nathan whistled in admiration, "That must have been awesome! I can't wait to travel!"

Lucas, who had been watching this conversation with humour, continued to regard his brother and Brooke talk. He'd never seen a girl stand up to Nathan before, but strangely Brooke put him off a bit. It was like he thought he had her all figured out then she would do or say something that would throw him off. Lucas suspected it was a mighty good experience for Nathan.

"Yeah, Brooke continued, "I think I liked Courchevalle in France the best. It was this massive field of heaps of mountains joined together and it had 198 lifts! I mean, we were there for two weeks but I'm sure I didn't ski more than a quarter of the runs!"

The conversation continued like this until Karen called all three for dinner. They were all excited about the upcoming holiday. Brooke, probably the most; she would be getting Lucas nearly to herself for around a week and a half as well as skiing, one of her favourite sports!


	15. The Family Dinner

Here's another chap guys! I hope you enjoy it as usual! Oh and one more thing, the longer the reviews, the more inspired I become! Only, of course if you're not too busy! Jem xx

0101010101010

Two weeks later thing were still going well in Tree Hill. It was now the middle of November and Brooke, Lucas and Nathan were all excited about the upcoming holiday. Brooke's parents had readily agreed to let her go, but as she had expected, wanted to meet and get to know Lucas' parents as, as Brooke's mother had said, "This is quite big step Darling. Lucas seems to be a lovely boy and all, but I think we'd like to meet his parents before you go on holiday with your boyfriend and his family."

Brooke and Lucas had discussed it, and this request seemed reasonable to both of them, so one afternoon after a study session at Lucas' house they had found Dan and Karen and told them of Brooke's parents request. The night had been set for a Friday, which was the present day. Brooke's grades had gone up dramatically in History but they continued the tutoring sessions. Brooke assured everyone that she studied a lot better with Lucas' help. Lucas told everyone that he liked tutoring Brooke, especially when they shared a seat during the sessions!

Tonight, however, they had decided not to study. They had reduced the sessions down to three times a week anyway which gave them more time to spend together for pleasure. Lucas was currently at Brooke's house where his parents were coming over later for the joint family dinner. He had driven himself and Brooke, straight to Brooke's house after basketball and cheer practice and was now annoying Brooke while she was trying to decide what to wear.

"What do you think of this one?" Brooke held up another dress for Lucas to inspect. He looked dup from a book he was reading. Brooke was holding up a short halter-neck black dress. He knew it would show off her amazing legs, but also realised that after the ten other dresses that he had been asked about, he'd better utter a pretty big compliment for it to be announced wearable by Brooke.

He got up and walked over to Brooke, sliding his hands around her waist. "I think it's perfect Babe! I can't wait to see it on." This comment seemed to placate a nervous Brooke, who melted into Lucas as he started kissing her neck.

"Mmmm..." moaned Brooke in pleasure, forcing herself to pull away. "Thanks Luke, I agree. I'll go and get changed now, I'll be back soon!" She then disappeared, skipping into her bathroom.

Lucas wanted to pull her back and kiss her properly, but knew better than to aggravate Brooke when she was on a mission. He then reluctantly went back to her bed, lay down on it and opened up his book.

Brooke, meanwhile, had put the dress on and was quite pleased with the way it looked. She busied herself, appliquéing make up and twenty minutes later was all set for dinner. Lucas had brought good clothes to her house and had changed as soon as they had arrived into a nice dark blue shirt that accented his eyes and black pants.

Checking herself one last time, Brooke deemed her appearance acceptable for Luke's viewing and stepped into her bedroom. Lucas, who had been deeply engrossed in his book heard her entering a looked up. He glanced at her and then did a double take. She was stunning; the simple black dress showed off her smooth skin and shapely body, especially, thought Lucas, her legs! Her make up was applied in natural colours and simply accented her eyes, cheekbones and lips. She also wore a matching necklace and earrings. Realising that he had been staring, Lucas got up off the bed and walked over to his girlfriend. His long, rather lustful look, had caused Brooke to become embarrassed as usual.

Lucas lifted up her chin, "You look absolutely beautiful Pretty girl," murmured Lucas into her ear, placing a longing kiss on her mouth. "I'd like to make that longer," he directed at the kiss, "but we have to go down to dinner and I don't want to mess up your make up either!"

If he hadn't added the first point, Brooke would have happily told him to screw her make up. She did, however realise, that they had to make an appearance as it was over them that the dinner was about, so she took Lucas' hand and led him downstairs. As they reached the bottom of the stairs the doorbell rang and they arrived at the front door at the same time as Brooke's parents.

A smiling Karen and Dan walked into the house and were greeted enthusiastically by Richard and Barbara. Brooke and Lucas stood to one side, both feeling rather out of place, until Lucas' parents greeted Brooke.

Karen also commented loudly enough for the whole party to hear to Barbara, "I'm glad we're having this dinner, I don't think I've seen Lucas wear any clothing that isn't school stuff or basketball gear since my cousins wedding last year."

Giggling, Brooke glanced at Lucas and saw his cheeks were slightly pink. She was amazed; she'd never seen Lucas blush before. Seeing Brooke staring at him, he smirked at her, but she just smirked back. He knew that she had seen the blush, but luckily their parents were moving into the dining room so they followed without comment.

Brooke, however, had other ideas. She pulled Lucas back into the hall, "Did Mommy hit a sore point?"

Lucas gave a pretend annoyed look and responded by pulling Brooke into a kiss. "I hope that pays you to stop with the teasing?"

Brooke considered for a moment, "not quite!" Lucas kissed her again. They would have proceeded for a third round when Barbara called them for dinner. All four parents noticed the flushed cheeks of both teenagers as they sat down side by side at the table, but failed to mention anything. They all remembered what it was like to be young and really, kissing was all right in their books. At least they weren't doing anything more coital!

The dinner went off without a hitch. Brooke's only complaint afterwards, was that she had had to whack Lucas in the side a few times after he had made some inappropriate comments. Her ability to stop Lucas making a fool of himself really impressed his parents and Dan even told Brooke that, "he'd been trying for years to whack some sense into Lucas but it had never worked for him."

After the dinner, they all congregated in the den where the adults had chatted amiably while Lucas and Brooke sat around uncomfortably until Richard told them to, "go off up to Brooke's room to do their own thing."

After they had left the room, Barbara turned to Richard; "I never thought I'd hear the day where you would be telling our daughter to go up to her room by herself with a boy!"

This comment made Karen laugh but both the fathers got rather defensive looks on their faces. "Don't worry," placated Karen. "They've only been dating a while and they're both sensible kids. I think our best bet with them is to trust them."

Even Dan and Richard seemed to agree on this point and they then went outside together to examine Dan's new barbeque and all of its impressive commodities.

The two mothers took the moment alone to discuss Brooke and Lucas' relationship. Though Richard was very protective of Brooke, Barbara rightly imagined that he hadn't even considered the possibility that his daughter might be thinking about having sex soon. She remembered all to well what it was like to be a titillated teenage girl and was anxious to discuss her thoughts with Karen, another mother.

As she told Karen her concerns, the other mother saw exactly what Barbara was worried about. Both agreed that in most respects Brooke being younger than Lucas wasn't a problem. They remembered well how immature teenage boys could be and Karen was hasty to assure Barbara of Lucas' sometimes-juvenile behaviour. During their discussion they talked of their own four years spent in high school and found out that both had been cheerleaders in their days at their respective high schools. This meant that the both knew all to well how pressurising and judgemental the popular cliques were at school.

Karen also quietly declared that she knew Lucas had had sex with a number of girls beforehand. Barbara assured her that this comment didn't come as a surprise as when Brooke had first introduced her to Lucas and she had found out that he was co-captain the basketball team and a senior she had put two and two together. Both were then relieved to find themselves in agreement that Lucas wasn't the sort of boy to pressure Brooke into anything and that they both seemed to really care for each other.

Barbara also told Karen, that she would have a talk with her daughter about sex and how she knew what it felt like to be curious and want to experiment. After she said this both mothers looked at each other then burst out laughing realising how embarrassed they would have been if their own mother's had come to them with the same talk when they were Brooke's age.

Karen also pointed out, however, that although she would have been extraordinarily embarrassed, deep down she would have been thankful that her mother knew what she was going through and Barbara then decided she would talk to Brooke sometime that week.

As she uttered those last few words the men appeared and they winked at each other and finished off their conversation.

0101010101010

Meanwhile, upstairs Brooke and Lucas were making thorough use of their alone time. Brooke was pressed back on her bed with Lucas on top of her, kissing her furiously. Karen and Barbara had certainly not been wrong when they had been talking about Brooke's feeling. Lucas also found it hard to restrain himself and rolled off Brooke breathing heavily.

Brooke, also gasping for air, looked rather surprised so Lucas cupped her cheek gently with one hand. "Seriously Baby, I don't want to stop kissing you, but if I didn't stop it then, I don't know if I could of resisted you much longer."

Brooke smiled up at her boyfriend, blushing slightly as usual. In one part of her mind she was rather pleased that Lucas wanted to have sex with her. Although they had never discussed it verbally, she knew that he would wait until she was ready. She also knew that she definitely wasn't ready yet.

Pulling Brooke to him, he buried his head in her wonderful smelling hair while she buried hers in her favourite place; his chest. That was another wonderful thing that Brooke enjoyed about her relationship with Lucas; the fact that he liked to cuddle.

When it was nearly eleven, Lucas's parents declared that they should be getting home and Richard went upstairs to call Brooke and Lucas. Both mothers looked nervously at each other, thinking that he would walk in on the teens kissing. Strangely enough they heard no indignant voice and a few minutes later Lucas was walking down the staircase.

"Where's Brooke?" Karen questioned inquisitively.

"Oh, she feel a asleep a while back so I was just lying with her," responded Lucas. "Thank you for such a lovely night, Richard and Barbara! I know Brooke enjoyed it too!"

After the Scott's had left Richard looked at Barbara with a rather strange expression on his face.

"What's up Honey?"

"Oh, it's just, when I walked in to Brooke's room, they were lying on her bed together. Lucas must really care for that girl of ours Babs, he must have been lying there while she was asleep for a while and he kissed her on the forehead and whispered goodnight to her before her left."

Barbara smiled contentedly at her husband's story; she was glad Lucas seemed to truly care for her daughter.


	16. Le Tête à Tête

Hey again everyone, thanks again for all the reviews. I'm sorry this took an extra day but I had no time at home yesterday afternoon! I really should thank everyone personally so here goes:

**BrOoKe DaViS23** – I'm glad you think so!

**surfprincess982** – Your reviews are always nice and long!

**dancefever0234** – Super cute? Thanks!

**BRUCAS EQUALS LOVE **– Thanks for your praise!

**BrathanBrucasBaleyBreyton** – Thanks a bunch, here's the update!

**Potato92** – I'm glad you loved the ending!

**-x-becki-bbe-x-** – I hope this one's sweet too!

**brucasfan001** – I'm so pleased you're loving it!

**Brucas2006** – You'll have to wait and see!

**bornagainbrucasfan** – I really wanted to show that Lucas didn't want to pressure her so I'm glad you liked it!

**ga-4-ever **– You were actually smiling? Yay!

**othfan326** – I hope you find this one amazing too!

**OTHbrucas4ever** – Don't worry that will happen, but who knows when? ;)!

**ThumperE23** – Thanks so much, here's the update!

**Brucas True Love** – Thanks a heap, BTW, I love your penname and it's so true!

**stefybboh** – Awww! I always love your reviews, they're so complimentary, you make me blush, loL! Big kiss too you too!

**B.P.Davis** – Lol! I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter, who knows who Nathan will bring, wink, wink!

**IamCaroline** – I'm glad you loved the talk between the two mothers, here's more Brucas for you!

**And to** – everyone else who has every reviewed this story, I'm sorry I didn't personally name you, but I only had enough time for those who reviewed chapter fifteen! Anyway, thanks a heap, those reviews mean so much to me! ;) Jem xx

0101010101010

After Brooke got home from school the next day, she could tell there was something her mother wanted to talk to her about. She always tried extra hard when she wanted to broach a difficult subject by making a yummy afternoon tea and sitting down with Brooke to eat it. Brooke wasn't complaining though; if these were the perks of having to be told something, let her be told!

Taking up a cookie, Brooke dug in and was rewarded with a deliciously chocolaty centre. Finishing her mouthful, she smiled across at her mother, "These, cookies are delicious Mom."

"Thanks sweetie," Barbara replied and silence fell again. She didn't know how to begin the subject with her daughter but figured that asking about their relationship might start things rolling.

"So, Honey, how are things going with you and Lucas?" Barbara noticed how Brooke's smile widened at the mention of her boyfriends name.

"Really great," replied Brooke. "Luke's so amazing. We were going to hang out this afternoon, but Whitey the basketball coach, ordered them a double length practice today as they have a big game on Friday."

"And what about the more intimate part of the relationship?" Questioned Barbara. Predictably Brooke coloured at this question. This wasn't something she wanted to talk to her Mom about; maybe girls at school or Peyton, her best friend, but definitely not her mother. This talk looked to be as embarrassing as the talk about how babies are made that her parents had sat her down to when she was six and had a cousin new born cousin.

"Umm… err… well…" Stuttered a very uncomfortable Brooke. "How do you mean?"

"You know what I mean Brooke," chastised her mother, smiling gently. "Are you two sleeping together?"

Brooke looked horrified, "What, no way! Not yet, I mean I'm not even fifteen yet!"

Barbara tried not to show her relief. She had thought she knew her daughter well enough to know that she wouldn't have slept with a boy being so young and after less than a month of dating him. She was glad to know that she was right.

"Well, I remember what it's like to be a teenage girl with an attractive boyfriend. Have you considered it?"

Brooke thought about this question for a moment. She had a sneaking suspicion that her Mom would be able to tell she was lying if she said, 'no'. She therefore opted for the more truthful approach. "Yeah, well, I've kind of thought about it, I mean, a bit," she rambled.

Her mother tried not to grin at her daughter's discomfort. "Brooke, it's okay to think about it. I know that it seems aeons ago to you but I remember all to well what it feels like to be curious. I'm also guessing, that you have some issues with what Lucas thinks about sex?"

Brooke, trying to hide her furiously blushing cheeks, nodded her head. "Well," she started, "I mean, he is a senior and popular, and I know that he's like, been with girls before…" Here she trailed off.

Her mother realised why Brooke was nervous, "So you're worried that he'll want you to sleep with him, that he'll pressure you into it or something?"

"No," assured Brooke to her mother, "I know that Luke would never pressure me. I mean, I can see that he wants to sometimes, like, you know, go further, but he never says anything to me about it."

Barbara was satisfied with Brooke's answer. This last assurance of Brooke's satisfied her into believing Lucas to be a decent young man. All other aspects of him so far, had appeared to be likeable, but Brooke's conviction sealed the deal.

"Don't worry Brooke, I believe that Lucas will wait for you. I do, however have one little suggestion?"

Brooke looked up expectantly so Barbara continued, "Maybe you two should talk about the big bad sex issue. I mean, it seems to me that you're a bit worried by it and I'm sure Lucas wouldn't want you to be."

Brooke understood what her mother was saying and agreed to it but inside head her mind was screaming that she was not sure if she'd ever pluck up the courage to broach that subject with Lucas. I mean, she thought, how did one start the topic. Hi Luke, how was your day at school, oh and by the way, lets have the sex talk? Yeah, no, that one was definitely not going to happen.

Maybe, she considered later as she was upstairs studying, she could talk to him about it after one of their make out sessions. It certainly seemed like an appropriate subject!

0101010101010

The following day Brooke was in Lucas' car and he was driving her to her house where they would study. Mr. Holliston had now finished with the Battle of Waterloo in Brooke's World History class and she had ended up with a respectable B- grade for the topic. Brooke had been rather pleased with this end result, as she had been achieving a regular D- for the first part of the course. Lucas was also quick to assure her that he thought she would be able to improve her average for the next topic, which was studying the reign of King Henry the VIII of England.

When they arrived at the house Brooke unlocked the front door as her Mom was out and her Dad working. She had checked with them to see if it was okay for Lucas to come over when neither of them were home, but her parents had assured her that they trusted her to be sensible. Brooke also suspected that her mother thought that it would be a good time for her and Lucas to have the talk.

As usual, when they walked into Brooke's room, Lucas pulled Brooke onto the bed and tried to distract her from studying. Today, however, Brooke's mind was not on studying, but on how to broach the sex issue with Lucas. This meant that she didn't resist his kisses. This rather surprised Lucas, who was used to being whacked, pinched and prodded for his efforts in seduction when they were meant to be studying.

Not one to miss an opportunity, Lucas kept up his ministrations and Brooke found herself relaxing under her boyfriend's body. Suddenly realising that they wouldn't actually have the talk unless she began it, she made up her mind that they were going to have it then and there and him pushed him away from her with her hands on his chest.

"Finally," remarked Lucas chuckling, "I thought you'd forgotten we were meant to be studying!"

"Umm yeah," began Brooke, "I hadn't forgotten, but there's also something else that I wanted to talk to you about."

"Oh yeah?" questioned Lucas, "Well shoot then Baby." Lucas then sat up on the bed, pulling Brooke upright with him and leaning against the headboard of the bed. He then wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close to him.

"Umm…" started Brooke again, her cheeks were already colouring and she hadn't even begun the conversation yet! "Well, you see, I just thought that maybe, well maybe we should talk about, you know, sex. I mean, you maybe if you wanted or maybe…" Brooke trailed off, her cheeks now flaming.

Lucas smiled at his girlfriend, "I wondered when we were going to have this talk." Then he noticed how embarrassed Brooke was and squeezed her shoulder. "Hey Baby, look at me," he then picked her chin up with his fingers and stared into her deep brown eyes with their hazel twinkle.

"You know we can discuss anything baby, you don't need to feel embarrassed!" Brooke nodded her head and tried to dull her cheeks. "Okay, now, you know I've had sex before Baby, and I know you haven't. Also, I want to make this very clear now, I'm not going to pressure you into anything you don't want to do, and although I find it very hard to restrain myself around you, I don't think I'd let myself have sex with you right now anyway." Brooke looked a bit puzzled at Luke's last statement so he continued. "You see Brooke, you mean a lot to me and I know that the longer we date the more I'm going to care for you. This means that I will wait for you Brooke. I will wait for you, however long it takes you to feel comfortable. And frankly, I don't think fourteen is old enough!"

Brooke looked up at Lucas, "I'm fifteen in just over a week."

Lucas nodded in reply and said, "Yeah Baby, but an extra number on your age doesn't automatically make you ready."

Brooke smiled up at Lucas, realising what he said was true. She still, however, had one more query, "Umm… won't you… won't you miss sex?" Brooke's cheeks immediately coloured again and she dared not look at Lucas; why had she asked such a stupid question?

Lucas meanwhile was trying not to laugh. As he had said when he'd first met her, he found Brooke's innocence cute. "Baby," consoled Lucas, "It's true sex is amazing, but I have something more amazing that is sitting next to me right now, more precisely, someone." Now Brooke looked up at Lucas. "Pretty Girl, you mean more to me than sex ever could. It's true that I'm sure sex with you will be amazing, but that's in the future." Lucas then leaned in, cupped Brooke's cheeks with two hands and kissed her velvety soft lips.

By this time, Brooke had completely forgotten about studying and their make out session only ended when Brooke's mother entered the house twenty minutes later. They then began the study session. Brooke was feeling indescribably happy after their talk and a surprised but delighted Lucas found her crawling into his lap on the bed to read her textbook. Usually she would complain that if she sat on his lap she couldn't concentrate.

Lucas found it difficult to concentrate on finding quiz questions for Brooke, however, as she seemed to keep squirming around in his lap which was, after all, his sensitive area! After a while he could stand it no longer and lifted Brooke off his lap onto to the bed beside him.

Brooke looked confused; "I thought you liked it when I sat on you lap?"

"Oh Baby," chuckled Lucas, "I more than like it, but the feeling you were giving weren't at all that beneficial to my concentration at study time!"

Brooke was still confused and kinked an eyebrow at him. Lucas put it more plainly, "With you wriggling around in my lap, it's very hard to concentrate on anything!"

Brooke wore an expression of innocence, "I wasn't meaning to disrupt you Luke," she voiced, leaning closer to his neck and breathing onto it. She then started kissing it very slightly and Lucas sighed in pleasure.

Right then, Brooke's Mom knocked on Brooke's bedroom door and Brooke yanked away from Lucas. Sticking her head around the door Barbara smiled at the teens. "Hi there Lucas, Brooke when you've finished studying you're welcome to come and find something to eat."

She then walked back down stairs. She didn't, however, fail to notice how Brooke seemed to have just pulled away from Lucas or the fact that they were studying on Brooke's bed. Brooke also looked rather happy about something and Barbara suspected that they'd had the talk. Well good for them, thought Brooke's mother as she opened up the newspaper, she just hoped that Brooke's patience would hold on until she was a bit older!


	17. The Brother's Situation

You guys have been amazing, I mean 22 reviews for the last chapter! Thanks a heap! Anyway, I'd love to thank every one of you again, but that would take a bit too long so:

Thanks to all of you who also reviewed for the last chapter and many before that: **ga-4-ever, BrOoKe DaViS23, BRUCAS EQUALS LOVE, dancefever0234, BrathanBrucasBaleyBreyton, IamCaroline, Brucas True Love, ****Brucas2006, ****brucasfan001, bornagainbrucasfan, ThumperE23, othfan326, B.P.Davis, OTHbrucas4ever **– Your regular reviews are amazing, I wouldn't be updating nearly so much without you guys!

**ForcedSmile **– I'm so glad you love x5 my story! Here's the chapter!

**zeuskent80 **– The holiday will start in a few chapters, I promise it won't be too long!

**clanaforeva **– I'm glad you think they're cute, so do I! Lol! ;)

**brucas3 **– Thanks so much for reviewing, here's the chapter!

**LBHNluver **– Here's the update for yah! I hope you like it!

**ILuvBrucas2007 **– Here some more Brucas then for you, I'm sorry it's not very much, but trust me, there's more to come!

**BrucasNaleyluvr **– I'm glad you're liking the story and I know what it's like having exams soon, I have some starting in just over a week, eeek! ;)

**Falloutgirl23 **– I'm glad you're liking the story and I know what it's like having exams soon, I have some starting in just over a week, eeek! ;)

The next week passed by quickly as usual and Thursday dawned bright and clear. As Lucas woke up he realised that Brooke would be turning fifteen tomorrow. He had bought a present for her the previous weekend; he just hoped that she would like it! Checking the time on his phone, he got out of bed and found some clothes to wear.

Like any other teenager Lucas found it cruel that he was made to get out of bed so early to attend class. Today, however, he was looking forward to seeing Brooke. No, scratch that, ever since they had begun dating, he'd always been eager to see her. Last weekend had been Thanksgiving and he had missed Brooke over the holiday. He hoped that next year they could celebrate it together.

He then gathered up his books, which were scattered around his room and made his way downstairs to grab a quick breakfast before picking up Brooke for school. He also loved the fact that they lived so close as he had every excuse to pick up and drop off Brooke for school every morning and afternoon that he wasn't busy.

When he reached the kitchen table he found only his parents, apparently Nathan hadn't surfaced yet. He poured himself a bowl of cereal, grabbed a section of newspaper from his Dad who was hogging the lot and started reading about the latest news in basketball.

Five minutes later a sleepy Nathan appeared from the hallway, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"Right," started Karen, "now that you boys are both up, I was going to tell you that Cooper rang last night." She looked around for any interest but both boys simply grunted with their mouths full.

"So," continued Karen, "he called to say, all the flights are booked and the accommodation and lift passes. Now we're all going to be taking our skies and snowboards." The boys did look vaguely surprised at that comment.

"Bufhtighhouhfhthfhtweurflyihgdohthspen," mumbled Nathan unintelligibly.

"Pardon?" Question his mother.

Nathan swallowed his mouthful, "But I thought we were flying to Aspen?"

"Yeah, that's right, but Cooper thinks that our gear will be better quality than the hireable stuff and it doesn't cost extra to fly with skis or snowboards. Now Lucas, do you know if Brooke has her own gear?"

Lucas, who'd learnt from his brother's chastisement, swallowed his cereal before answering. "Yeah, she does, skis and a snowboard like Nate and I."

His mother nodded and then turned to Nate, "And what about you Nathan, who are you bringing and do they own their own gear?"

Lucas happened to be staring at his brother at the time that his mother was answering the question and was very surprised to see Nathan blush slightly, before answering. "I haven't asked her yet so I don't know."

"Well, you'd better get on with it before she makes any plans." Karen had also realised that this was a touchy subject with her son and didn't press the matter. "Now, you boys better get off to school, you don't want to make Brooke late, do you Lucas?"

Lucas shook his head no and was already halfway out the door before his parents had time to say goodbye. Seeing his son's haste to be on time for his girlfriend, Dan chuckled, "You know, I think that Brooke's a good influence on him!"

Karen laughed at that statement and went back to her breakfast as Nathan also left for school.

As he walked to his car, he thought about the girl he would like to ask. Her pretty blonde hair and green eyes entered his mind. Peyton Sawyer, he thought, his brother's girlfriend's best friend. She'd caught his eye the first day they'd met. He also saw her briefly each practice and talked to her sometimes. He found her strangely enticing as her openness entranced him. The only problem would be asking her, he didn't generally have trouble talking with girls, but he hadn't really liked any of the girls he'd been with before very much. I mean, he thought, sure, he'd had crushes, but nothing as lasting as this.

He'd yet to confide in Lucas about his desire to invite Peyton but he assumed that telling his brother couldn't hurt after all; he was dating her best friend. Realising that Lucas would be leaving to pick up Brooke at that very moment, Nathan ran out the door to find Lucas just starting his car. He yelled at him to get his attention and Lucas rolled down the window.

"What's up Bro?"

"Oh," panted Nathan, out of breath. "There was just this thing I wanted to talk to you about."

Lucas checked his watch and then opened his car door, "Okay, well shoot, I've got five minutes before I have to pick up my girl."

"Okay cool," started Nathan, "Well, you see, the thing is that, I like… Well I like…"

"C'mon Dude, spit it out!"

"I like Peyton, okay?" Burst out a rather embarrassed Nathan. "But I don't know how to ask her out or anything."

Showing his support for his brother, Lucas didn't laugh, but he had to bite the inside of his cheeks to stop himself. He'd never seen his brother this nervous over a girl before! Usually Nathan was the 'love em and leave em' type, rather like him himself until he'd met Brooke.

Managing to control himself Lucas said, "She's just a girl Nate, flirt with her like you do with all other girls, I'm sure she'll be smitten."

Nathan considered this, "But Peyton's not like that man, if I tried to say something like that, she'd tell me to get my head out of my ass or something."

"Well," thought Lucas. "Don't sugar coat things. Talk to her, tell her that you like her and that you want to date her and take her to Aspen. I mean, what's the worst that could happen? Her saying no and think about it, at least then you'd know!"

Nathan considered Lucas' last statement and decided to talk to Peyton after practice today. He then got out of Lucas' car and into his own and they both left, Lucas to Brooke's house and Nathan to school.

0101010101010

As Lucas was driving Brooke to school he couldn't hold in Nathan's any longer, "Hey Brooke?"

"Yeah Luke?"

"Okay, I probably shouldn't be telling you this, so please don't say anything okay?"

"Sure," replied Brooke, staring honestly at Lucas, "You know I would never say anything you didn't want me to!"

Lucas looked reassuringly over at Brooke and lifted a hand off the steering wheel to pat her thigh. Even this little touch sent excitement shooting through Brooke. Jeez, she thought, don't think about kissing him while he's trying to tell you something!

"I believe you Babe anyway, it's to do with Nathan. You see he kind of likes Peyton."

"Oh my god!" Shrieked an excited Brooke; "This is so perfect because she was just telling me, only last night, that she likes him too!"

"Really? That's great then!" Agreed Lucas, rather bemused to see his girlfriend so happy over such a small detail. It was times like these, he thought, that he really didn't understand the mind of girls. Looking over at Brooke though, he decided it was worth telling her as she now looked so happy and he couldn't resist leaning over and kissing her. Brooke giggled in surprise then pulled back.

"You need to keep your eyes on the road Lucas!"

Lucas moaned, wanting to kiss her instead of driving, but realised that they needed to get to school, so he controlled himself.

To change the subject, he looked over at Brooke and said, "Are you excited to be turning fifteen tomorrow Baby?"

Brooke beamed back at him, "I sure am, I can't wait!"

0101010101010

The rest of the day passed off well. Brooke was excited all day but refused to tell Peyton why so Peyton eventually went with the fact that it was her birthday tomorrow. Nathan, however, had a rather nervous day. It seemed that every minute he was thinking about how to ask Peyton out after practice this afternoon. Lucas, who had a few classes with his brother that day, noticed his inattention in class and guessed the reason for it. He really found it very funny, that a freshman girl could make his usually confident brother this jittery. Lucas also found himself thinking that maybe Peyton would be good for Nathan. From the little he'd seen of her and talked to her, he'd found her a nice girl. After all, she was Brooke's best friend so he'd expected her to be nice.

Soon enough school was over and all the cheerleaders and basketball players made their way to the gym as usual. Brooke found Lucas and skipped over to him. His arms encircled her waist and he brought her in for a quick kiss. At the start of their relationship Brooke had been rather uncomfortable with kissing Lucas in public, but he had slowly worn her down.

As they pulled back, Brooke leaned up and whispered in Lucas' ear, "When's he going to ask her?"

He smiled at her question, "After a practice I think!"

This answer seemed to satisfy Brooke as she skipped over to the other cheerleaders and started warming up.

About an hour later the basketball team were exhausted from training and the cheerleaders weren't quite so energetic as before. Nathan, however, ran into the locker room to take a shower quickly and get changed.

As he emerged back in the gym, he found the majority of the cheerleaders still there, talking to their boyfriends or waiting for them to come out. Spotting Peyton chatting her to Brooke he smiled at her. Seeing him she grinned back. Brooke noticed this and pushed her towards him before going to find Bevin. Nathan had a sneaking suspicion that Brooke knew what he was going to ask Peyton a reminded himself to hit Lucas when he next saw him.

"Hey Peyton, good practice?"

Peyton nodded at him and smiled, "Yeah, Morgan was actually not too bad today as we pretty much got the new routine down with no mistakes. Oh and she also found out that Brooke can do back handsprings which made her happy because Brooke and Kirsty can now do matching moves on the outside in one part of the routine."

Nathan nodded, looking interested, but Peyton just laughed at him. "What?" He questioned, looking slightly confused.

"Oh," replied Peyton, "It's just kind of funny you trying to understand what I'm talking about in a cheerleading routine!"

Nathan acknowledged the fact that he really had had no clue what she was talking about and then made a spur of the moment decision.

"Hey Peyton?"

She looked up at him, "Do you want to go out for a movie?"

Suddenly realising that he was asking her out, Peyton fought not to blush and instead nodded her head, smiling, "I thought you'd never ask. I mean I knew that you liked me because Brooke said that you'd told Lucas that you did and I know that I like you!"

"Jeez," whined Nathan, "I'll kill Luke, he wasn't supposed to tell Brooke!"

"But think about Nate," pacified Peyton, "If Brooke hadn't told me then maybe I wouldn't have realised that you were actually trying to ask me out, so I thinks it's a good thing that she did!"

Nathan looked a bit affronted but pondered this for a few seconds, "Maybe your right, he announced!"


	18. The Perfect Presents

Hey guys! I'm sorry that the chapter took an extra day or two! My exams start next week! Eeek! But I'll promise to try and keep the updates more regular than weekly, maybe every three days or so. Jem xx

Anyway, as usual you guys have been amazing with your reviews.

**missdenmark** – Don't worry, the ski trip will be in a few chapters! I hope you like this chapter!

**ga-4-ever** – Glad you're liking the Nathan and Peyton relationship, I never really planned for it to happen, it just sort of fell into place!

**-x-becki-bbe-x-** - Here's some more then! Enjoy!

**Brucasgrl15** – Here's a little more Neyton for you then and lots of Brucas!

**BRUCAS EQUALS LOVE** – Glad you liked the Peyton and Nathan relationship; I promise the holiday will start in a few chapters!

**BrOoKe DaViS23** – Here's the update! I hope you like it!

**brucasbrathanbaleybrachel** – Glad you like Nathan and Peyton together!

**OTHlover04** – Thank you for your review and I'm so happy you like my story!

**Kait-Lynn23** – I'm sorry you don't like Peyton and Nathan, but on the upside there's Brucas in this chapter!

**othfan326** – Here's the update, I hope you enjoy it!

**dancefever0234** – Awww, thanks a heap for your review!

**Brucas2006** – Well, here's her birthday then, I hope you enjoy it and there's more about her birthday still to come!

**LBHNluver** – I'm glad you like the Nathan and Peyton relationship!

**ForcedSmile** – Yay, I'm glad you loved it!

**Brucas True Love** – Thank you, here's the update!

**brucas3** – Here's the birthday, read and enjoy!

**ThumperE23** – Here's the update!here

0101010101010

When Brooke opened her eyes the next day it took a few seconds for her to realise that it was her birthday. I turn fifteen today, she thought to herself happily and she hopped out of bed and into the shower. When she made it down stairs, her grinning parents were seated at the kitchen table with gifts surrounding her plate.

Brooke skipped over to her chair and sat down.

"Happy Birthday Sweetie," called her parents and she beamed at them and crossed to the other side of the table to hug them.

Each present that Brooke opened delighted her; clothes and jewellery from her grandparents and other relatives and family friends. Finally, her father handed her the last present. Reading the label Brooke looked up at her parents, questioningly, "But Mom, Daddy, you've already bought me that lovely skirt and top and that book."

Her parents simply smiled, "This is something a little different Brooke," informed her mother so Brooke curiously opened the gift. The package was rectangular in shape and slightly larger than a piece of A3 paper, if of course, the piece of A3 paper was 3D. As she tore off the last of the wrapping paper, a shiny white box came into view.

On the side of the box, in large black writing, was "Mac Book Pro" with a picture of the shiny silver laptop next to it. Hardly believing her eyes, Brooke started squealing her head off and ran around the table to hug her parents once more.

"Oh my goodness," she shrieked and her father covered his ears while her mother just laughed. "Thank you so much, you guys, this is amazing! I've always wanted an apple laptop!"

"We know," said her father, beaming, "and if you leave it with me, I'll get it all set up for you today while you're at school."

Hearing the word school, Brooke checked her watch and realised that she had ten minutes to get ready before Lucas came and she wanted to wear some of her new clothes too so she thanked her parents again and skipped delightedly upstairs, her arms full of presents. Realising she didn't have long to decide what to wear, Brooke choose the skirt and top her parents had given her. Although it was a present from both her mother and father, Brooke knew that her mother had chosen the clothes. She expected that the laptop had been rather more of her father's speciality.

After changing, Brooke examined herself in her full-length mirror and was happy. Her mother certainly had incredible taste. The skirt rested a few inches above the knee; really it was a mini skirt and was simple and black but with a somewhat frilly fringe. The spaghetti strap top Barbara had chosen was in a deep green that brought out the flecks of green in Brooke's eyes. To go with the ensemble her mother had also purchased a short-sleeved top that tied in the middle, also in black. Brooke then brushed her hair and left it out in her natural waves before applying makeup in natural shades and slipping on a pair of ballet flats. Although she loved heels like most girls, Brooke also knew that her feet couldn't survive in them for an entire day at school, so had opted for the more comfortable and still stylish option.

Just as Brooke was reaching for her school bag she heard her mother greeting Lucas at the front door. Over the past few weeks Lucas had gotten to know her parents quite well and her parents had come to thoroughly approve of the boy.

As she walked down the stairs she saw her mother talking to her boyfriend who, in her eyes, was looking gorgeous as usual. Suddenly, Lucas turned to stare at her, his eyes travelling up and down her body a few times before staring back into her eyes. Fighting the urge to blush Brooke smiled happily back at him, her dimples showing and coyly played with a curl while shouldering her bag in the other hand.

Lucas, who was daily struck by his girlfriend's beauty, was stopped dead today. The outfit she was wearing looked stunning and he appreciatively took in her long longs and curves that were shown off.

As her father meandered into the foyer to greet Lucas he stopped to stare at his daughter. Although he had seen his daughter dressed up before in much smarter attire, her current outfit showed him that she was slowly but surely, turning into a young woman. In his mind, though, she would always be his little girl. Glancing across at Brooke's boyfriend he chuckled at Lucas' mesmerised expression. His admiring countenance assured Richard of his affections for his daughter.

Brooke's father's chuckle had caught both Lucas and Brooke off guard, realising that they were staring at each other. Lucas smiled down at her warmly. She grinned back and bid her parents goodbye as they walked out towards Lucas' car.

As they left, Barbara walked over to Richard and he put his arms around her.

"It looks like our little girl is growing up!" Remarked Barbara.

"The most dreaded day in any father's life." Replied Richard and Barbara squeezed his arm sympathetically.

"Don't worry Ricky, we've still got a few more years with her yet!"

Lucas and Brooke meanwhile were outside heading towards Lucas' car. The boy in question desperately wanted to kiss Brooke but knew that her parents were watching so opted to opening the car door for her instead.

As Lucas got into the driver's seat he laid a hand on Brooke's thigh and she turned to look up at him. "You know you look amazing, right?" He questioned, a smirk adorning his handsome face. "And also, that I'd be kissing you right now except that you're parents could be watching?"

Brooke simply nodded and laughed as they drove off. Soon they were pulling up at school and Brooke made to open her door when Lucas laid a hand on her arm.

She turned to look at him questioningly. "Wait a sec," he pulled a small present out of his jeans pocket and passed it to her. "Happy Birthday Pretty Girl." Brooke smiled up excitedly at Lucas and he leant down to kiss her.

After a bit they pulled a part from each other. "Well, are you going to open it?" Lucas questioned.

"Of course, Luke!"

Brooke then started unwrapping the gift. She had a feeling it was jewellery of some sort as the box was relatively small. When she finally opened it, she gasped in pleasure and amazement. The bracelet that he had bought for her was one of the prettiest ones she'd ever seen. It was rather simple and silver but Brooke loved it. Gazing at her smiling face, Lucas, took the bracelet out of its box and attached to Brooke's wrist. Turning one side of it over, he showed her what had had engraved on it, "L&B" and then the date of Brooke's birthday. Hardly containing her love of Lucas' present Brooke slid her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a passionate kiss.

"Luke, it's amazing! Thank you so much!"

"You really want to thank me?" Questioned Lucas. Brooke nodded.

"Well, how about you kiss me again?" Brooke readily agreed and the whole world disappeared again as they made out in Lucas' car.

Nathan, who had just picked Peyton up and driven her to school, was walking into school with his new girlfriend when she stopped and tugged on his arm.

"What's up Peyt?" She pointed over to a familiar red corvette and Nathan snorted in disgust when he saw what the two occupants were doing.

"And I thought she didn't like PDA!" Accused Peyton, laughing as they walked towards the two busy teenagers.

When they reached the car in question, Nathan whacked the car causing Lucas and Brooke to jump.

Seeing his brother standing smirking, Lucas threw him a dirty glance but soon smiled again at Brooke's embarrassed face.

"What's up guys?" Questioned Lucas as he threw a protective arm around Brooke's shoulders.

Nathan's smirk grew larger, "Oh, we were just watching you guys umm… greet each other!"

"What like this?" Questioned an unperturbed Lucas and he leaned forward and kissed Brooke once more.

Peyton made a sound of disgust, which caused Brooke to smile against Luke's lips.

Nathan simply shook his head in disgust and said, "Well, come on then guys, or we'll be late for class."

Suddenly Peyton squealed, and jumped on Brooke who had just stepped out of Lucas' car. "I totally just forgot, Brooke, but Happy Birthday!"

Lucas and Nathan smiled at each other, amused, as they watched two girls jump around excitedly. Brooke then showed Peyton the bracelet that Lucas had given her, and the boys, who were walking in front of them, distinctly heard Peyton say, "Awww!"

"So I take it she liked the gift?" Nathan questioned his brother.

"Oh yeah, I'm pretty sure she did!" Assented Lucas, "she was actually just thanking me for it when you and Peyton walked up."

This comment caused Nathan to crack up and soon Lucas was laughing too. All eyes were certainly on the two brothers with their two girlfriends as they entered school. The gossip mill already starting about it being Brooke's birthday and what gift Lucas had given her. Brooke, however, was certain that only the closest and dearest to her would be shown the engraving on the underside of the bracelet.

Talking about it the week before, Lucas had offered to throw Brooke a birthday party at his house on the night of her birthday, which conveniently happened to be a Friday. He knew that Brooke's parents wouldn't be very happy if their house got trashed for their fifteen-year-old daughter's birthday party. Brooke had been delighted by the idea and so the two brothers had invited the basketball team and the cheerleaders and Brooke had invited a few other friends. She had mentioned to Lucas that he actually would know more of the people there than her but he pointed out that it didn't matter as she would be spending the whole night with him anyway.

When Brooke had told her parents about the party, they had said she could go, if not a little grudgingly on her father's part. One couldn't really blame him, however, as both parents knew that there would be a massive amount of alcohol at the party and after all Brooke was only going to be just fifteen, The one point which had swayed Brooke's father was the fact that Lucas would be there with her.

As Brooke went through her classes that day, she couldn't wait until the evening. Everybody was being so nice to her as well y wishing her a Happy Birthday and at cheerleading practice after school, all the girls seemed excited about the party. Brooke couldn't wait!


	19. The Soiree

**A huge thanks to all of you have put my story on Story Alert:** -x-becki-bbe-x-, B.P.Davis, BLoVeLY, BRUCAS EQUALS LOVE, Born.To.Die, BrOoKe DaViS23, Brooke1622, Brucas True Love, BrucasNaleyluvr, DCOTHfan80, Falloutgirl23, ForcedSmile, Grooviejj-othfan88, IamCaroline, Julez Bacon, Kait-Lynn23, LBHNluver, Linkie, Lukesgrl22, MaGgIe2328, Maddie Madison, MelissasEagles, MmmKay, OTHlover04, Potato92, RedMagic, SayxItxRight, Supergirl2121, ThumperE23, Treenuh, Visiongirl1987, Xblackh3artedx, apple01, bdavisluvslscott, bornagainbrucasfan, broodyprettygirl, brucas3, chad'sheart13, chebelle, chicaespanola, clanaforeva, coolcatcola, copperboom321, ga-4-ever, harroc83, heavenleigh88, jessd4491, kelz3192, korzeam, leslie msu, lilmyzzchubby, lonesome dreamer, luvlyash, missdenmark, princetongirl, southerncoffeeaddict, stefybboh, suki1916, tutorgirl509, wildb3rry, wishinonastar, zeuskent80 and BrathanScott

**I also know that many of you review regularly! Thanks a heap to:**

**OTHlover04** – Glad you liked it! Here's some more for you!

**Kait-Lynn23** – Here you go, the PARTY! Lol!

**othfan326** – Don't worry, here's the party!

**jc4127** – Thanks for reviewing, it's the feed back which keeps me writing!

**Brucasgrl15** – pretty, pretty good? Lol! Here's another update!

**LBHNluver** – Thanks so much! I promise I'll try to update regularly through my exams. In a way it's not too bad because I'm on study leave so when I'm not studying I have more time to write!

**BrucasNaleyluvr** – Thank you for the lovely long review, ooh and I'd really like to read your story! I'm sorry if the party doesn't happen quite the way you want it, but I hope you still like the chapter!

**BRUCAS EQUALS LOVE** – Yupo, don't worry; there's drama at the party, read below to find out! Lol!

**OTHbrucas4ever** – I'm glad you liked the gift! I miss them too and I really hope that there's Brucas in season 5!

**IamCaroline** – Thank you for your review, I promise that at least Brucas won't be going anywhere in my story anyway!

**Brucas2006** – Don't worry, there's more Brucas to come and here's the party!

**Potato92** – Thank you, I really have to start studying properly, Lol! But writing is just so much more fun!

**missdenmark** – Such a nice review! I hope you like this chapter too, but there is a little drama in it!

**XxXLilaXxX** – Awww! Thank you, here's some more Brucas for you!

**chebelle** – I'll see what I can do but I'm trying to keep the story realistic and Brooke is only 15 but don't worry, everything will happen eventually!

**Naleygirl4ever** – Glad you liked it, here's another one!

**dancefever0234 **– Huh! You and **chebelle** seem to be on the same wavelength, I promise things will happen eventually, you'll just have to be a little patient!

**-x-becki-bbe-x-** - LoL! Thanks a heap, here's the party!

**Brucas True Love **– Glad you liked it! Here's the update!

**BrOoKe DaViS23** – Thanks! I hope you like the chapter!

**Brucas90 **– Here's some more Brucas for you then! I love them too!

**And here's the chapter:**

Although Brooke was very excited for her party that night, she was also the tiniest bit scared. It was all very well for Lucas to say it didn't matter that she didn't know everyone coming to her party, but it seemed a bit odd to her. Also, this was the first big party that Brooke had had for her birthday. For all of her previous ones, she'd had a number of girls over and they'd played games, eaten cake and had loads of fun. She suspected that this party would also be loads of fun, just in a rather different sense. Anyway, she told herself, you know most of the people who are coming and you can always go and talk to Bevin and or Peyton if you can't find Lucas.

Not wanting to get ready alone, Peyton had come over to Brooke's house to get dressed and then Brooke's Dad was going to drive them to the Scott abode. Dan and Karen were used to their sons throwing parties at their house and had booked themselves into a hotel in the country for the weekend. They left soon after the boys got back from practice that afternoon and departed with threats that the house had better look the like it had when they'd left or else!

With all the clothes that she had gotten for her birthday, Brooke was having a hard time deciding what to wear. Peyton had suggested a few combinations of outfits but nothing really stood out to Brooke.

"It's just," she explained to Peyton, "I mean, I'm pretty sure that Lucas will like whatever I wear but I want him to really like it tonight!"

Peyton understood what her friend was getting at and suddenly had an idea. She picked up a dark of dark washed jeans of Brooke and a deep red halter neck top. It gathered in the middle and flowed out simply.

Bringing the combination to Brooke, Peyton instructed, "Put these on." 

Obligingly Brooke went into her bathroom and put on the clothes. As she walked out Peyton turned to look out and smiled. Brooke examined herself in the mirror and didn't look so sure.

"Isn't a the top a bit revealing?"

That comment made Peyton smile; she could see why Lucas thought Brooke was innocent when she made comments like that.

"Trust me, Brooke! Lucas is going to love it!" She then continued, without giving time for Brooke to complain, "and what you need with that is a pair of boots. Wait a sec, didn't someone give you a pair for your birthday?"

"Yeah, my Aunt Jen did," admitted Brooke grudgingly. Her mother's elder sister, Jennifer, always sent Brooke clothes and shoes as presents and most of the time Brooke was too scared to wear them, either because they were to revealing or simply not her style. Peyton, meanwhile, had found the boots and thought they were perfect for Brooke's ensemble.

"Put them on!" She ordered again.

Obediently Brooke zipped up the boots over her jeans. They came up to a few inches below her knees and had one-inch heels. Brooke was glad that they weren't any higher or she knew she would have trouble walking in them.

She then stood up and Peyton looked up from the mirror.

"Perfect!" She announced, "Lucas won't know what's hit him, now, do you think Nathan will like my hair better up or down?"

"Definitely down," Supplied Brooke, "but are you really sure about this outfit?" Brooke examined herself once more in the mirror. "I suppose it's okay, I just hope Lucas likes it."

"Stop fussing," commanded Peyton. "I guarantee you that he will love it, now, how are you going have your hair?"

Accepting the fact that Peyton was probably right Brooke also decided to wear her hair down. The two friends then went into Brooke's bathroom; Peyton to curl her hair and Brooke to straighten hers.

Half an hour later both were ready and Richard drove them the short journey to Lucas and Nathan's house. The girls had said they could walk, but Brooke's parents had disagreed. The neighbourhood that they lived in was safe but it was dark and Richard was also anxious to see what the party would be like. The girls had thought ahead of him there, as they were arriving at 7:00 pm and they hadn't invited anyone else until 7:30 pm.

Brooke knew that her Dad would try to stall once they arrived so he could get a good view of what the party was like. To put him off this she'd told Peyton to jump out of the car really fast.

When they arrived Lucas and Nathan walked out the door to meet them. Peyton did as Brooke had ordered and hopped out of the car as soon as Richard stopped the car, uttering a quick, "Thank you Mr. Davis" as she shut the door and walked over to Nathan.

Brooke was about to follow suit when she saw Lucas walking towards the car on her Dad's side. She quickly kissed her Dad's cheek and said goodbye before getting out of the car. She had time to throw Lucas a puzzled look before watching him greet her father.

"Hi Richard, I hope you've had a good day Sir!"

Richard smiled at Lucas and tried not to laugh as he saw his daughter throwing her boyfriend looks in vain. He could clearly see that those looks were clearly, 'what are you doing talking to my Dad?' glances.

Not wanting to embarrass his daughter too much he kept his conversation with her boyfriend minimal. "I sure have Lucas, now, I can see that Brooke wants me to leave, so I'll just be going but I remember what our high school parties were like so I'm trusting you to make sure my little girl is okay!"

Lucas nodded his head, "I wouldn't have it any other way Sir!"

With that last assurance from Lucas, Richard waved to Brooke and left. As soon as the car had driven off down the drive way and out of sight, Nathan placed two fingers between his teeth and let out a piercing whistle. From around the side of the hedge came four boys that Brooke recognised as being on the basketball team. Each was carrying a keg and Nathan directed them into the house, taking Peyton with him.

Chuckling at the subtly of the boys Lucas turned around to get a good look at his girlfriend. He loved the outfit she was wearing; the revealing top teased his eyes while the skin-tight jeans and boots did little to help.

He brought Brooke in for a kiss, slipping one hand into her back pocket, then pulled back, suppressing a moan; "You make it hard for a guy, Brooke, when you look like that!"

"Look like what?" Questioned Brooke with feigned innocence.

"You know damn well," retorted Lucas, his hand still resting in her jeans pocket, "Perfectly beautiful!"

Brooke smiled up at him and kissed him thoroughly for his comment. "You don't look too bad yourself, Mister!" Indeed, Lucas' untucked blue shirt, which was opened at the neck to reveal a black t-shirt underneath, suited him completely. The colour he had chosen brought out his gorgeous eyes and Brooke had definitely not failed to notice the way his jeans cupped certain parts of his body.

Slowly they walked together into the house, which Brooke noticed right away, had been transformed for the party. All ornaments seemed to have vanished but Brooke was pretty sure if she looked that she would find a stash of them in the attic and all the couches and tables had been pushed to the edges of the open plan living area. When they entered the kitchen, the guys had set up the kegs but that certainly wasn't the only alcohol. Brooke didn't say anything but she hadn't seen so many bottles of liquor in one place ever, well except, she thought, maybe at a bottle store.

An array of cups also seemed to cover every surface, those cliché party ones, plastic and coloured blue and red. Glancing around the room, Brooke noticed that some paintings still hung in the kitchen.

"Shouldn't those be stashed away?" She pointed to the pictures. Lucas and Nathan saw what her finger was directed at.

"Shit!" Muttered Nathan, "If one of them had been damaged Mum would have blown a fuse, thanks Brooke!"

The boys then started taking the pictures off the walls and the twins directed them to the stashing area. Brooke found it a little disconcerting as they boys seemed to stare at her rather longer than she would like, however, she did see Lucas throwing them a dirty look and they quit with the side-long glances. She rather felt her top was doing too good a job at enticing them; it had only been meant for enticing Lucas!

As the boys took the paintings upstairs, she helped Peyton spread the cups out on all the tables in the living area and hallway. Placing her last stack on a table in the foyer she felt a pair of arms slide around her waist but relaxed into the familiar body of Lucas.

"Hey Baby," he whispered in her ear, before turning her around in his arms and kissing her properly.

Peyton who was walking back to the kitchen with Nathan and the other boys groaned at the sight, "Can't you guys keep off each other for two seconds!"

Brooke typically blushed while Lucas simply kept an arm around Brooke's waist and walked her into the kitchen with the others.

He addressed Peyton, "I would, but she's just so hot, I find it hard!"

This comment caused all the guys to crack up including Nathan, while Brooke turned a deeper shade of red.

Seeing his girlfriend embarrassed Lucas ducked his head down and kissed her once again softly on the lips. Giving the PDA up as a lost caused the others simply ignored them.

For the next fifteen minutes the eight teenagers walked around the house trying to put away anything and everything that was breakable and covering everything that could be ruined. By the time the first party goers started showing up, the twins were confident that, although the house might become a little messy by the end of the night, there would be nothing that they couldn't clean up.

By 9:30 pm the party was in full swing. Scantily clad girls and increasingly drunken boys filled the house. Brooke had opted to stay away from the alcohol, choosing instead plain coke rather than a mix with vodka. Morgan was currently leading a game of "I Never' and the players were becoming more and more raucous.

Brooke stood near the kitchen watching them. She'd been with Lucas up until a few minutes ago when he'd run off after hearing an ominous crash from outside. Peyton had also disappeared and Brooke suspected that Nathan was somewhere near her. Deciding that she wanted another drink she made her way into the crowded kitchen and was saluted by a pair of basketball players who she vaguely remembered being called Johnny and Kaleb.

They seemed to be getting people drinks at the current time as well as trying to make, what looked to Brooke, like an ominously green coloured cocktail.

"What do you want Princess?" One of them crowed at her, rather drunkenly.

"Oh," shouted Brooke above the music and noise, "Something non-alcoholic please!"

The boy, who she thought was Johnny, dismissed her request. "Don't worry, I'll make you something that tastes like orange juice or coke so you won't even know it's got vodka in it!"

Brooke was about to protest when a voice spoke inside her head. Why not try something a bit daring. One cup of vodka wasn't going to do much, she thought, and cautiously nodded at the boy.

A few minutes later, Brooke was walking around looking for Lucas. She found that the drink wasn't actually too bad either; it tasted mostly of orange juice although it did burn a little every sip. After she'd drunk about half a cup full she felt a little carefree. Some of the couples had begun dancing in one area of the living room and she thought that she'd like to do that with Lucas, if only she could find him.

Remembering that he'd gone outside to investigate a crash, Brooke pushed open the sliding door that led onto the patio. Drunken teens filled the garden, many smoking since Nathan and Lucas had banned it inside. Couples also littered the lawn and deck. Quickly glancing around, Brooke did a double take when she saw a familiar looking boy. A red headed girl, who she also recognised as Rachel, had her hands around his neck and looked to be inches away from kissing him. Brooke knew that Lucas had had little to drink, as he'd wanted to keep alert in case of damage to the house.

Brooke suddenly felt as if someone else had taken control of her body as she walked forward roughly, shoving a few people out of her path. She could see Rachel about to kiss Lucas but he did seem to be resisting; trying to push her away. Soon she'd reached them and she dragged Rachel away from her boyfriend. Seeing Brooke there Rachel sent her a look and a few snide comments before walking away.

Lucas explained the situation to Brooke and Brooke told him she believed him. He then proceeded to say how he needed to find Rachel, he thought she was high on something and was worried what she might to, but that he'd be back in a bit.

Without giving Brooke a chance to reply, he'd hurried off through the throng of people. Brooke felt baffled, bemused. Her boyfriend was going to the aid of the girl who was just trying to hit on him in front of his girlfriend? Glancing down at her drink, Brooke realised she'd polished it off and thought that another one might be in order.

When she made it back into the kitchen, Johnny was still there serving drinks and Kaleb and him cheered her when they saw that she'd finished off her cup.

"Shoot me another one boys," called Brooke, "and make it a little heavier on the vodka this time!"


	20. The Consequences of Intoxication

Hey guys, here's the update at last! I think it was only three days, but it seems ages since I've last updated! Anyway there were AMAZING reviews for the last chapter, 29 in fact! Thanks a heap guys! They are what keep this story going. Another thing, I was planning on replying to each review as I have done for each of the past few chapters. My one reason for not doing it for the last lot of reviews is however, that 99 percent of people wrote the same kind of comments, as can be summed up by **Kait-lynn23** with, "Stupid Rachel! Stupid Lucas! Stupid Brooke!"

I would still like to mention, however, all 29 of you who reviewed: **brucasfan001, stefybboh, B.P.Davis, OTHbrucas4ever, Brucas2006, Brucasgrl15, othfan326, ThumperE23, brucas3, Liskaatjeuh, IamCaroline, BrathanBrucasBaleyBreyton, clanaforeva, XxXLilaXxX, Brucas True Love, Kait-Lynn23, BrOoKe DaViS23, LBHNluver, Hurtswaytoomuch, chebelle, ForcedSmile, Lilrdevil92, Supermel Returns, BRUCAS EQUALS LOVE, wishinonastar, jc4127, missdenmark, -x-becki-bbe-x-** and **othloverrrr**

And a special thanks to those really long reviews from: **stefybboh, othfan326, Hurtswaytoomuch, chebelle, wishinonastar** and **missdenmark**

**0101010101010**

Lucas hadn't really thought of Brooke's feelings when he went running off to find Rachel. All that had gone through his mind was that he knew Rachel. He knew what she turned to when upset, and he could tell that she'd been high while trying to hit on him. If he'd given the matter more thought, he might have realised that Brooke would have no idea what was going on and that to her it would look like he was running off to be with the girl who had just hit on him in front of her.

As it was he was currently running after Rachel while Brooke, unbeknownst to him, was inside the house, having her second drink. After Brooke had thanked the boys for the drink, she'd put the cup to her lips and sculled half the contents before needing to take a breath. The sting as the strong alcohol slid down her throat seemed dulled by the fact that she'd just seen her boyfriend run off to be with another girl. If Brooke had really thought about with a completely subjective frame of mind, she might have realised that Lucas hadn't exactly said he'd gone off to be with Rachel, only to see if she was okay because he thought that she was on drugs. As it was, Brooke had already been a little tipsy when she saw Lucas with Rachel and after another half glass of mostly vodka; her mind was rapidly becoming less logical.

A few minutes later and Brooke had finished her second drink. By this point most people would only be slightly tipsy but Brooke was a different story. Although she had drunk wine before with her parents and tried beer, Brooke had never been more than slightly tipsy after drinking alcohol before. Another factor to her rapidly escalating drunkenness was her tiny size. Her body wasn't used to holding alcohol so even a minimal amount of it was making her drunk.

Twenty minutes later and Brooke had polished off another cup of mostly vodka and had taken sips out of several other peoples' drinks. She was feeling wonderfully carefree and decided some dancing was in order. Luckily even an inebriated Brooke was a superb dancer and many of the male specimens in the room watched as she shook her hips.

Peyton, who was walking into the living area with Nathan, stopped when she saw her friend. Immediately she knew something wasn't right; Brooke had confided in her before they came that she wasn't going to drink this evening, that in fact she didn't even really like the taste of alcohol.

"Oh crap," Peyton told Nathan, "something must have happened. Brooke told me that she wasn't going to drink this evening, and where the hell is Lucas?"

Nathan went to find his brother while Peyton made her way over to her friend.

"Hey Brooke!" She addressed cautiously and she found herself being pulled onto the dance floor by her friend.

"Come on Peyt!" Shouted Brooke indistinctly above the noise. "Let's get us some hot boys!"

Deciphering what Brooke actually was meaning Peyton grabbed her friend and forcefully dragged off the dance floor. "I don't know if you've forgotten Brooke, but we both have boyfriends, you have Lucas and I have Nathan!"

"But Lucas is over somewhere with Rachel!" Slurred Brooke. This comment surprised Peyton.

"Look, Brooke, if Lucas went to find Rachel, or something, I'm sure he had a good reason, you know he wouldn't cheat on you!" Unfortunately Brooke didn't seem to be listening and she began dancing again event though they were standing in the hallway.

Realising that she wasn't the one to be able to stop Brooke, Peyton spoke, "Look, Brooke, I'm going to go and find Lucas and Nathan okay? So stay right here and I'll be back really soon!"

When she was Brooke hadn't seemed to have taken in a word of what she said, she simply hurried off the find one of the Scott's. Maybe they would be able to get through to a drunk Brooke.

Nathan, meanwhile, had found Lucas. He had been a few doorways down the street on the pavement. Rachel, Nathan could tell, was either really drunk or stoned or both. Lucas looked to be reasoning with her. When he reached him Lucas looked relieved, to say the least.

"She's completely out of it man, you got to help me, could you call a cab?"

Obligingly Nathan pulled out his cell phone and dialled the appropriate numbers, when he had given the address they were at he turned to look at Lucas.

"Okay, so they're coming in a few minutes, shouldn't be longer than ten they said."

"Thanks bro," Lucas responded as he managed to get Rachel into a sitting position. She'd stopped trying to flirt with him and was now almost unconscious.

"I'm guessing she's high on something as well as pissed off her face. It's amazing that I didn't find out till the end of when we dated that she was a stoner!"

Nathan accepted this statement but cautiously asked, "Umm… Luke, did Brooke see you go off to find Rachel?"

"Yeah, she was all over me and I was trying to get away from her, then Brooke came out and saw."

"And she was okay with that?" Questioned Nate, rather sceptically.

"Oh, well I explained that Rachel was high of course, and she said that she was fine and that she believed me, then I said I had to go and make sure that Rachel was okay. I mean, you know how dangerous Rachel can be to herself when she's out of it. Sure, I don't like her very much but I don't want her to hurt herself."

Nathan considered Lucas' explanation. He saw what his twin meant and why he'd run off to check if Rachel was okay. Then again, when he saw it from Brooke's perspective, it didn't look very good on Lucas' part, him running off to be with an ex-girlfriend who was just all over him.

"I do see your point, Man," Nathan conceded. "But do you think Brooke saw it like that?"

"How do you mean?" Questioned Lucas, confusedly. "I told her I was going to check on Rachel because she was high."

"Yes, I know," continued Nathan, "but if you look at it from Brooke's point of view, she sees you running off to be with an ex-girlfriend who was all over you minutes before, right in front of her!"

"Oh jeez," swore Lucas, "I never meant to hurt Brooke, damn it, I mean it's her birthday party for god's sake. I wanted it to be one of the best nights of her life."

"Yeah, I get that and I'm sure Brooke would have got that if you'd explained it to her properly, but when I saw her a few minutes ago, she was anything but sober."

The look on Lucas' face as he realised Brooke was in trouble made Nathan surer than anything that he was falling for the younger girl.

"She's drinking? She told me she didn't even like alcohol!"

"I'm pretty sure her enjoyment of vodka doesn't have anything to do with why she drank and I suggest that you get back to her before she does anything really stupid!"

Lucas looked panicked, "but I can't just leave Rachel here either, I mean she's completely out of it." Luckily just as Lucas spoke the taxi that Nathan had called pulled up. The two boys then pilled Rachel into the taxi, gave the driver money and Rachel's address then sent her off, before running back towards the house.

As they ran down their driveway a desperate looking Peyton jogged towards them.

Lucas sprinted up to her, "What's happening Peyton, where's Brooke? Is she okay?"

"She's in the living room," gasped Peyton, out of breath. "I tried to talk to her and get her to be reasonable but she wouldn't listen to me. She's obviously had a few drinks too; she doesn't seem like normal Brooke at all!"

As soon as Lucas heard this he sprinted off into the house to find Brooke. Nathan took Peyton's hand, "don't worry Peyt, I'm sure if anyone can get through to Brooke it will be Lucas."

"I know," assured Peyton, "I've just never seen Brooke like that before!"

Trying to comfort his girlfriend, Nathan caught her around the waist and pulled her in for kiss. A few minutes later he rested his head on her forehead. "We'd better go and see if Lucas' has it under control, don't you think?"

Sighing, Peyton nodded. It had been so nice kissing him, pretending everything was fine. She was sure though, that Lucas and Brooke would be okay, they simply meant too much to one another to split up. One point, however, was still troubling Peyton and she voiced it to Nathan as they meandered into the house. "You know, Brooke's Dad's coming to pick us up at 12:30 pm? And it's nearly 10:30 pm now? He'll be so mad if he finds out about Brooke getting drunk!"

"Hopefully Lucas'll be able to get her a bit more sober by then," comforted Nathan. "I'm sure once she's eaten something, probably puked up half the vodka and drunk some water, she'll be more like herself."

Meanwhile, Lucas was searching each room for Brooke. Apparently she hadn't stayed in the living room like Peyton had asked her to. Suddenly Lucas realised he hadn't checked the kitchen and he ran in there to find Brooke. She was drinking some substance and looked to be having a hard time standing as she was trying to dance at the same time. Just as Lucas walked up to her she slipped on some spilled liquid on the floor and would have whacked her head on the corner of the kitchen bench, had Lucas not leaned forward and grabbed her.

Turning to look to see who had caught her, Brooke, with an unfocused gaze saw her boyfriend, "Luuucccassss!" She crowed, slurring the word. "Back f-frwom l-lookin af-after Rrrachel arre youuu?"

"Brooke," Lucas said sternly and he turned her body around in his arms so that she was facing him, "You have to believe me when I say, the only reason I went after Rachel is because I know what a danger she can be to herself and others when she's drunk. All I did was chase her out onto the street, hold her up as she became unconscious and then Nathan called her a cab and we sent her home. I swear, Brooke, I'm so sorry what it must have looked like to you, and I'll be the first to admit it to you right now that I was being an inconsiderate jackass. I'm sorry that I didn't explain this to you beforehand and I'm sorry for ever making you doubt me, which you obviously must have to have turned to drinking. Now, I'm not sure that you'll remember my speech in the morning, but I'll say as many times as you need me to in order for you to understand and believe it."

Brooke stayed still in his arms for a few seconds and Lucas had the impression that her brain was taking rather a long time to process what he had just said. Then she did a most surprising, but not unwanted thing; she leaned over and kissed him. The kiss wasn't a sweet one, it was passion filled and within a few seconds their tongues were battling for dominance.

Lucas soon found himself pressing Brooke up against the counter and then he slid his hands down to her ass, cupped it, and lifted her onto the bench. Since Brooke had first kissed him, minutes before, their lips hadn't left each other's. Now, Lucas made a trail of kisses down Brooke's neck, stopping to lick her pulse point. Even in her intoxicated state, the feel of Lucas' lips on her skin was like heaven to Brooke. Eager to return the pleasure, Brooke pulled her neck away from Lucas' questing lips and attached her mouth to his neck. As her lips explored his skin, Lucas let out an almost guttural moan. In all the attention he'd ever received from girls, nothing had felt as good as this.

A second later, Lucas realised three things almost simultaneously. The first was that Brooke had put down the cup of dubious alcoholic substance that she'd been holding. The second was that the hand that had been previously holding the cup was now at his belt buckle, cleverly undoing it and the third was that Brooke was only fifteen years old, drunk and wasn't lucid enough to realise what her current actions would result in.

With these three things in mind, Lucas gently pulled away from Brooke, removed her hand from his belt and rebuckled it.

"What're you dooin, Luuke? Don'tcha wanna be with mee?"

"No," Said Lucas firmly, "not when you're like this I don't."

Brooke, however didn't seem to be taking no for an answer and tried to replace her hand. Lucas though, was ready for her and caught her delving fingers with his own stronger ones. Realising defeat, Brooke tried to get her drink with her other hand. Her boyfriend, however, was too fast for her there to and just as she was about to take a sip, Lucas grabbed it from her with his free hand and downed it himself. He figured this was probably the most permanent way of keeping the liquid from passing down Brooke's throat but winced as it passed down his on. From this alone he could tell how out of it Brooke really was; the substance tasted ghastly!

To keep Brooke from making any more mischief, Lucas secured one of his hands around both of her wrists and pulled her out the kitchen.

Just then, Peyton and Nathan walked up to him, "Do you realise her Dad's coming for us in less than two hours Lucas?" Questioned Peyton, "and that he's going to blow a fuse if he finds her like this!"

"Oh fuck!" Let out Lucas as he looked up at his Brother, panic returning, what the hell was he going to do?


	21. A La Fin

Hey guys, I'm sorry for the extra few days wait! In my defence I had two exams last week so I couldn't really start writing this chapter until Friday! Anyway, here it finally is so I hope you all enjoy it! It is, in a way, a bit of a filler chapter, but don't worry! Aspen is very soon!

Also, as usual, a massive thanks to those of you who reviewed; 31! The number seems to keep increasing:

**stefybboh** – Yeah, Lucas was kind of sweet wasn't he! Anyway don't worry your worst fears aren't realized, read and you shall see!

**bdavisluvslscott** – Here you go! You shall see what happens to Brooke!

**Brucasgrl15** – Don't worry Aspen isn't more than a chapter away! This chapter sort of necessary though!

**OTHbrucas4ever** – I'm glad you like the story! Yeah, Brooke was really drunk!

**othfan326** – I think it's I bit like you want it to be, so read and have a look!

**othloverrrr** – I hope that this is amazing too then! Lol!

**-x-becki-bbe-x-** – Rachel is certainly annoying while high! Read and you shall see what happens!

**chebelle** – Yeah, I liked a careless Brooke too! I think it was a great learning experience for Brooke too!

**brucas3** – Don't worry, read below!

**B.P.Davis** – Oh? I hope that was a good oh! Lol! Anyway here's some more!

**miligurl08** – Brucas their certainly is, here's some more!

**LBHNluver** – It sure does, I hope this is realistic but maybe it isn't!

**Brucas2006** – Here's the update, I'm sorry it took a while!

**missdenmark** – I'm sorry my chapters are short! I don't like that about them either but my typing skills aren't particularly efficient and it depends on whether I want to update regularly or have longer chapters!

**wishinonastar** – Lol! Thanks for your review; btw, I really like your stories! Lol I thought that two hours was enough too, especially the way Brooke sobers up!

**Potato92** – Drunk Brooke certainly is interesting; I liked writing her!

**MelissasEagles** – Thanks for reviewing and the Spanish was cool, although I do French! Lol! Here's the chappie!

**BrOoKe DaViS23** – Here's the update, sorry it took a while!

**BrathanBrucasBaleyBreyton** – I hope you love this chapter too!

**Kait-Lynn23** – Aww! I'm so happy that this is your favourite story, although it's kind of odd for me because I don't think parts of it are good at all!

**dancefever0234** – Thanks a heap, here's the next chapter!

**Supermel Returns** – Humm… I suppose it is similar to the party in season one, although Lucas isn't a senior there! Thanks for the review!

**BRUCAS EQUALS LOVE** – He sure does, read and find out!

**jc4127** – That is what I imagine happening if Brooke doesn't get sober quickly!

**IamCaroline** – Glad you liked it, read and find out!

**Brucas True Love** – Yeah, Brooke's Dad would obviously not be too pleased to see his daughter like that!

**OTHlover04** – Lol! I know, I can see him blaming Lucas more than Brooke!

**mcooper11** – Thanks for reading, reviews mean the world to me, and usually I try and update a few days quicker then but exams got in the way, sorry!

**Inaba** – Lol! Read and find out!

**princetongirl** – Yay! You loved it! Here's the chappie!

**ga-4-ever** – Certainly coffee!

0101010101010

"Get her up to your room, where it's a bit quieter!" This was Nathan's suggestion to Lucas' panicked question of, "What do I do?

Doing what his brother suggested, Lucas led Brooke up the stairs towards his room.

"Peyton and I will go and find some water and food so maybe she can sober up!" Called Nathan. He then took Peyton by the hand and they went in search for something for Brooke to eat, something that wasn't alcoholic!

Meanwhile Lucas had made it to his bedroom with Brooke. She had stopped trying to take his clothes off and seemed to be sleepier than anything else so he laid her down on his bed and sat next to her.

Mumbling in her intoxicated state, Brooke nestled up against his side, her head on one of his pillows and closed her eyes. Lucas smiled at her, even when her make up was smudged and her hair a mess, he thought that she was still the most beautiful girl had ever seen. Fondly, he reached at pushed a stray lock of hair behind her left ear.

In her dozing state Brooke half rolled over a flung a hand onto his thigh. Even in this completely inappropriate situation he felt a surge of excitement at her touch. Controlling himself, Lucas slid himself down next to her so he was also lying on the bed and wrapped his arm around her waist. It was nice lying there like this, he decided, it was almost as if everything was forgotten; the fact that Brooke's Dad was coming to pick her up in less than two hours and that Brooke was inebriated.

His moment of peace was broken shortly afterwards, however, when Nathan and Peyton burst through his bedroom door. Peyton was clutching a cake tin while Nathan held a bottle of water. They both stopped in their tracks when they saw Brooke lying with her eyes closed on Lucas' bed though.

"She's asleep?" Questioned Nate.

"Yeah, she just dozed off," responded Lucas, who then eased himself into a sitting position and pulled Brooke upright into his lap. "Chuck me the water Nate? I'll see if I can get her to drink some."

Complying, Nathan threw him the bottle and Lucas and unscrewed it, then held it quite gently against Brooke's lips. He then tilted it slightly and some water trickled into her mouth. She appeared to swallow it but then Peyton spoke up, "I think you're going to have to wake her up Lucas. To get her to sober up she's going to need to drink a great deal of water and at the amount your currently feeding it to her, it's going to take like longer than the two hours we have!"

Realising she was right, Lucas cupped Brooke's face gently with one hand and shook her shoulder with the other. "Wake up Brooke."

Slowly Brooke opened her eyes. Although she'd only been dozing for less than ten minutes to her confused mind she wasn't sure how long she'd been out. When Lucas saw she bemused expression, she handed her the water once more and took a few gulps. Far from clearing her head the water made her feel nauseous and she swayed as she sat. Seeing Brooke's expression, one that he'd seen on countless numbers of girls faces at parties right before they were about to vomit, Lucas lifted Brooke and got her to his bathroom sink just in time.

Peyton's exclamation of "ewww!" at Brooke's retching just about summed up the episode for Brooke as well. Lucas, who knew how Brooke was feeling after experiencing the same thing more than once before, held back her hair and when she'd finished tenderly wiped her face with a wet wash cloth and handed her the water again to wash out her mouth.

When she was finished, Lucas gently picked her up and carried her back to his bed where he sat her back down on his lap. Suddenly he had an idea, "Hey Nathan?"

"Yeah Bro?"

"Do you think you could go and make Brooke some coffee? I mean that ought to set her straight if nothing else will!"

"Good idea!" Said Peyton and Nathan nodded. Both of them then went downstairs and back into the madness.

Brooke's head lolled back into the crevice created between Lucas' neck and shoulders but she wasn't asleep. After she'd regurgitated all of the alcohol and food she'd eaten that day her head had stopped spinning somewhat, although she was completely worn out. Suddenly she remembered that her Dad was meant to be picking her and Peyton up at midnight. "Lucas," she said softly, "what's the time?"

"It's just past eleven Baby," he replied.

"Oh phew," replied Brooke, "you know Daddy's picking Peyton and I up at twelve and he'd pretty much kill me if he knew I'd been drinking."

Although he didn't reply out loud, Lucas thought differently. He knew Richard would have been angry with him, for not protecting Brooke and truthfully he was angry with himself. He hadn't thought at all when he went running off after Rachel.

"I'm so sorry about before Pretty Girl." Murmured Lucas as he ran his fingers through Brooke's silky soft hair. "I never should have gone off to find Rachel."

"Yeah," Brooke agreed, "but I wouldn't have minded only you didn't tell me really why you were going."

"I promise never to make that mistake again!" Said Lucas devoutly, "seeing you vomiting when I know how horrible it is isn't something I like watching. In fact, I never want to see you hurting Brooke."

"An admirable goal," chuckled Brooke, "but I think you're going to have to admit there are going to be times that I'm not happy or when something bad happens."

Lucas considered this statement. "True, but I want to be there for you during those times," he continued, "to help and guide you; to try and make things easier."

"I want to be that person for you too Luke," replied Brooke softly.

For the next few minutes the young couple sat quietly on Lucas' bed, Brooke in Luke's arms. It was an almost perfect position for both of them, feeling each other; being held.

Both were thinking deeply and Lucas spoke up. "I want to promise to you right now that I will never cheat on you Brooke. I never ever want to lose or trust or jeopardize it in any way."

Looking up into her boyfriends hypnotising blue eyes she nodded her head. "I believe you Lucas," she replied simply. Then continued, "and I'm sorry for trying to undress you in the kitchen., really, I mean the kitchen? Eww! What was I thinking?"

This last sentence so surprised Lucas that he burst out laughing. He hadn't mentioned their recent escapade, as he hadn't been sure if Brooke had remembered it in her inebriated state.

"Oh don't worry!" Answered Lucas, still smiling, "the kitchen didn't worry me half as much as your drunkenness."

"What?" Squealed Brooke, rather disgusted. "So you would have sex with me in the kitchen! Gross!"

"Baby, baby!" Chuckled Lucas, "I was only joking!"

Just then Nathan and Peyton came back up each holding two mugs of coffee. Nathan passed one to Lucas and to Brooke then took one from Peyton for himself.

"You feeling better B?" Asked Peyton. "Brooke nodded her head a took a large sip from the mug. Although her head had stopped spinning she felt rather weak after the vomiting and snuggled in Lucas' warm embrace.

"Oh do you want a muffin Brooke?" Nathan asked, holding out the tin they had brought up earlier?"

Brooke shook her head grimacing, although she felt fine now she suspected that any more food would simply come up again.

Ten minutes later the four teenagers were still in Lucas' room. Brooke and Lucas were snuggled up at the top of the bed while Nathan was sitting next to Peyton at the foot of it.

Lucas checked the time on his watch and saw that it was quarter to twelve now. "Your Dad will be here soon," he told Brooke softly.

"But I don't want leave you," murmured Brooke, snuggling her face into his chest. Fearing that Brooke was cold, Lucas had pulled his duvet over them and Brooke had cuddled up to him. He wasn't about to complain about this though, having Brooke near him in any way was amazing and when she pressed himself closer to his body he had to control himself slightly.

"I know Baby," he comforted, "and I don't want you to leave either, but considering the fact that your Dad would be rather angry at the both of us if you'd been drunk when he turned up, I think it's best you behave!"

Brooke saw Lucas' point and realised that she didn't want to give her parents any reason to not let her go on holiday with Lucas either.

After a few more minutes Brooke pulled away from Lucas and sat up stretching. All in all it had been one eventful evening. "I guess I'd better get all my stuff together," she announced to the room at large. Her stuff included the presents she'd been given at the beginning of the night. Although she hadn't expected it almost everyone or couple had brought her a present. Many were silly things like shot glasses that she couldn't exactly use yet but some were really cool like Peyton's present, which was a lovely necklace and matching earrings.

Thinking of jewellery she lifted her wrist and smiled at the bracelet that hung there. She would be surprised if she ever took it off as the fact that Luke had given it to her meant so much.

Peyton realised that it was nearly twelve and also gathered her stuff. The Scott twins then walked them to the door. The party was still going on downstairs although some people had left and a few had already passed out so it wasn't quite as rowdy as it had been earlier.

As Lucas held open the front door Brooke's Dad pulled up the car. He smiled when he saw them and Brooke and Peyton said a quick goodbye to the boys before hopping in.

By one o'clock in the morning Lucas and Nathan had managed to get rid most of the people at the party and fell exhausted into their beds. Lucas in particular, was thankful that the evening was over and had actually turned out okay. He did, however, make a promise to himself before he went to sleep which was to never let Brooke drink that much again. Sure, he thought, it's her choice if she wants to become tipsy but if he were around he'd never let her have that much.

Over at Brooke's house she and Peyton were lying talking in her double bed. The drive home had been pretty uneventful and although they smelled of alcohol her Dad hadn't questioned them on the subject. Brooke suspected that her mother might have told him not to bother them and that all people smelled of alcohol and smoke after being at parties. This statement, while true, obviously wasn't in Brooke's case but she certainly wasn't going to admit to her parents of the copious amounts of vodka that she had consumed earlier in the evening.

Both were very sleepy and the last thing Brooke uttered before they both dozed off was, "I can't wait for Aspen!"


	22. Christmas

Hey everyone! There were few less reviews for the last chapter but that was to be expected as it was a bit of a filler! I hope you all like this one; Christmas at the Davis household! Jem xx

As usual, thanks a heap to:

**othfan326** – Don't worry! There will be cute Brucas scenes at Aspen! I hope you enjoy the chapter!

**Inaba** – Lol! It's so cool you're excited for Aspen; I hope I can do justice to it!

**Brucas2006** – Hummm! I thought coffee would help! I'm glad you thought so too!

**BrOoKe DaViS23** – I'm glad you like Brucas and the Pathan (or is it Neyton? Lol!) I'll try and put in lots of both in the future!

**LBHNluver** – I'm glad you found it realistic! I thought the cuddling was cute too! Don't worry there's more to come soon!

**Brucasgrl15** – Long? Well I'm glad you thought so! I hope you enjoy this chapter too!

**ga-4-ever** – Maybe your senses are right! Lol! Actually I haven't decided fully about what's going to happen at Aspen yet! But I'm sure it will be something good!

**Potato92** – Glad you liked it! I hope you like this one too!

**missdenmark** – Yeah! I really wanted to make Lucas show Brooke what she means to him! I wish they'd do that on the show too! Don't worry; as you can probably guess after reading this one, the trip definitely starts in the next chapter!

**BrathanBrucasBaleyBreyton** – You like Brathan? I'll see what I can do!

**Kait-Lynn23** – Glad you liked it, Aspen definitely starts next chapter!

**ForcedSmile** – Yay! I'm so glad you liked how Lucas was with Brooke! I'm sorry that there's not so much Brucas in this chapter but I feel it's important to get to know all about each character.

**BRUCAS EQUALS LOVE** – Here's the update! I hope that was soon enough for you!

**Brucas True Love** – I'm glad you liked how Lucas acted! Here's the update!

**othloverrrr** – I'm happy that you like the Brucas and the Pathan! There's more to come, don't worry!

**princetongirl** – thank you so much for reviewing!

**chophia-brucaslove** – Wow! Your review was so complimentary. Thank you so much for giving my story a chance and I'm so glad that you like it! Here's the update!

**chebelle** – I promise exciting things will happen at Aspen!

**Supermel Returns** – Lol! I promise it starts really soon!

0101010101010

A little over a month later and it was Christmas Day. Both the Davis and Scott households were very cheerful ones that Christmas. Brooke, Peyton and the Scott's would be leaving for Aspen the next day. Although they wouldn't be seeing each other on the actually day of the holiday, Brooke wasn't worried; she was getting to spend a week skiing, her favourite sport, with her boyfriend very soon!

It was currently eight in the morning and Brooke was getting dressed. Seeing as it was Christmas after all, she wore her favourite pair of bootleg jeans, a red tank top, and a green sweater. She quickly ran a brush through her hair but left it out. She was so excited. The upcoming trip with Lucas and the fact that it was Christmas all rolled into one, made it seem like the best X-mas yet!

Christmas in the Davis household always went the same. Her grandparents (her mother's parents) and her uncle, aunt and cousins always came over for the day. Her father's parents had both died before she was old enough to remember them and he was an only child. Her mother had one sister named Jennifer. Aunt Jen had married a very nice man named Liam and together they had had three children. Sean, at 16 1/2 was a junior in high school. Next came 14-year-old Jack who was an eighth grader and little 11-year-old Ella was the youngest. Brooke got on well with all of her cousins and was idolised by Ella.

This year, however, was going to be a little different as her grandparents were away in the UK. They were visiting her Granny's sister, which she worked out to be her Great-Aunt. She was called Eliza but Brooke had never met her as she had lived in England for all of Brooke's life.

Emerging into the kitchen Brooke voiced a cheerful, "Merry Christmas" to her parents before taking her seat. Her mother had cooked pancakes as they always ate them on Christmas morning. As she was about to take her first bite she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She reached into her jeans and flipped open her phone, the message read, "Merry Christmas Pretty Girl, I can't wait to see you tomorrow! Lucas."

Brooke beamed as she read the message; Lucas was so sweet! Quickly she replied with, "Merry Christmas to you too Luke! I miss you but I hope you have a great day and I can't wait until Aspen, Brooke xx."

Her parents watched her, smirking at each other. They both knew that she must be texting Lucas as a blissful smile always covered her face when anything to do with him was mentioned. As Brooke glanced up after finishing the message, she blushed as she saw her parents' knowing looks and busied herself with eating her breakfast.

By nine o'clock Brooke and her parents had readied the house for the imminent arrival of their relations. The big Christmas tree that her Dad had picked up a few weeks before was decorated wonderfully with all its usual ornaments. Brooke always loved the tree as each ornament meant something to her. Many she had made herself during elementary school. There was one that had her birth date on it, another that her mother had bought while they were in Paris just before Christmas one year. That was one thing that Brooke had always loved; being home for Christmas.

Underneath the tree lay a large pile of presents that would only grow when the rest of the family arrived and deposited their gifts underneath it as well. Out in the foyer sat another little tree. This one was a fake one but Brooke didn't mind. She loved all the decorations; the wreath on their front door and the paper chains that hung from the walls and on the banister of the staircase. Christmas lights also decorated the exterior of the house and as night fell it would become a shimmering palace.

Brooke was standing in the foyer admiring the decorations when the doorbell rang and she skipped over let in the family. As soon as the door way opened she found herself being embraced by a smaller girl. Realising that it was Ella she hugged her cousin back. The surrounding adults smiled at this display of affection.

"I see you're well liked Brookie," said Richard. He then walked over to Liam and Jen and greeted the former with a handshake and slap on the back and the latter with a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi there," he then called to Sean, Jack and Ella. "I hope you guys have gotten some good presents!"

Barbara then greeted everyone as well and they all trooped into the house, Ella still hanging off Brooke's arm like a limpet. Truthfully Brooke didn't mind. Although she was sure that after a while she would find her cousin's attentions a bit much, she was cute for now and anyhow it was Christmas!

As was tradition in the Davis household the two families migrated into the lounge shortly after arrival. When the kids had all been younger, they'd dragged their parents into the room as to get t the presents faster. Ella was the only one left now who was still at that stage, although it was evident that all four of them wanted to open their presents.

As they walked to the lounge Sean came up beside Brooke and slung an arm around her shoulders on the side that wasn't being grasped by Ella.

"How's it going Cuz?" he enquired. "High school treating you alright?"

"Sure is Seanie," she replied, using a nickname from when they were little. "Oh and guess what? I'm going to Aspen tomorrow for a week!"

"Wicked!" He moaned enviously as he plopped himself down onto a couch next to Brooke and Ella. Sean was, to use the cliché term, a 'jock' at his high school that was about an hours drive away from Tree Hill and he played basketball for his school too. His favourite winter sports, though, were definitely skiing and snowboarding.

"You should have told me earlier B!" He complained, "I'm sure Ricky and Babs would have let me come with you!"

"And me!" Called out little Ella who wanted to be included in the conversation.

"Yes," admitted Brooke. "I'm sure they would have and you know that we usually invite all you guys when we go on holiday but the thing is I'm not going with Mom and Dad."

Barbara and her sister Jen who had been talking about something or other were now listening to the children's conversation. The two fathers were absent as Ricky had gone off to show Liam the workings of his new barbecue although snow littered the ground outside.

"Who are you going with then?" Questioned Jack who had been previously examining a present with his name marked on it rather covertly.

"Oh… umm… well…" Started Brooke. Barbara, however, was already chuckling by this point.

"She's going with her boyfriend and his family!" She announced to the room.

Jen shrieked in delight and pounced on her niece. "I can't believe you didn't tell me Brooke! What's his name? Now is he good looking? A good kisser?"

Her enquiries were stopped there as they were drowned out by protests coming from the two males in the room. "He's called Lucas," replied Brooke rather bashfully.

"I wonder if I know him," pondered Sean.

"You do," conceded Brooke, "Him and his twin are co-captains of the Raven's basketball team."

"Oh!" Remembered Sean, "yeah I know them and they trounced us rather embarrassingly last time we played them! Cool guy though, came up to me afterwards and said well done!" Brooke smiled; she could imagine Lucas doing just that.

Sean seemed still to be thinking about something, "wait a sec, he's a senior though, isn't he?"

"Yeah," responded Brooke rather defensively, "so what?"

"Isn't he a little… well old for you?" Before Brooke had time to formulate a reply her Aunt Jen dismissed her sons query.

"Don't be silly Sean! Boys mature much slower than girls and anyway all girls want a boyfriend a little older than them, someone to take care of them! So Brooke, do you, by chance have a picture of this Lucas?"

Brooke had several pictures and her and Lucas and was eager to show her Aunt so hurried back down from her room with a frame. The photo depicted Lucas, with his arm around Brooke. He'd taken the photo of them together at one of their study sessions and both were smiling happily. He'd then surprised her with it framed the next day and preceded to tell her that he had an identical one in his bedroom on his nightstand. It was things like this that Lucas did often; small tokens of his feelings for her that made her like him even more. She suspected that another L word would more rightly describe her feelings for him but wasn't ready to explore that just yet!

Jen admired his photo and completely agreed with Brooke about his good looks. She only finished talking about it when Sean pleaded with her that he didn't want to hear about his cousin's love life!

Half an hour later all of them were sitting in the lounge opening presents. The children always seemed to have more than the adults but the kids weren't complaining there. Although Brooke had never met her Great-Aunt Eliza she always sent all her great-nephews and nieces money at birthdays and Christmas. There were other relatives like that that always sent them gifts or friends of her parents who they had met and stayed with on their travels. This meant that Brooke had a collection of decorative items sent from European countries.

This year was no different. Upon opening a present from Johann and Anna Kreutzer (Johann was a business associate of her father and they had stayed with them about a year ago at their home in Germany near the Black Forest) she found a rather odd looking object. When her mother saw it she explained it was to hang necklaces on and Brooke was rather taken with it.

During the present opening the adults always chose the gifts for the children to undo and generally left the largest or most impressive looking ones until the end. In Brooke's case her last present was from her parents. She knew this because she hadn't opened a gift from them yet and also because she might have just peeked at the label last night.

As her Uncle Liam handed it to her she felt it carefully. It was a hard square box, about double the size of her laptop that her parents had given her for her birthday. As she had expected the card with it read, "To: Brooke, we love you so much darling, this should accent your new laptop! Love Mom and Daddy."

She smiled at the inscription. She knew her father liked it that she still called him Daddy. It made him feel like she was still a little girl. Curious about the gift she ripped off the paper and gasped. It was a new LCD flat-screened TV. It was silver and as her parents had said, would go perfectly in her room with her new laptop.

"Thank you so much!" She shrieked and jumped up to hug her parents. Sean, Jake and Ella's last presents, which were also from their parents, were impressive too. Sean had received an X-box 360 and Jack a new mountain bike. Ella's present was opened last of all and her parents had those secretive smiles adorning their faces as they passed her the small envelope. Undoing it curiously Ella found a card and then a photo. When she saw it she shrieked ten times as loudly as Brooke had and also jumped up to hug her Mom and Dad.

"You bought me Chestnut!" She cried. Ella was mad about horse riding and had been since the age of five. Seeing as the family lived in town, she knew that she could never have her own pony but had always wished for one. Chestnut was the pony that she had been riding for the past few years and she loved him.

"That we did Darling!" Laughed Jen. "But you know that he'll still have to live at the stables, we've made an arrangement with Mrs Crowley and she's agreed to look after him for you!"

The rest of the day passed off well after that. The children were all ecstatic about their presents and the adults were just happy, from the gifts and the fact that it was Christmas. After they ate the delicious Christmas lunch they went on their traditional walk. As far back as Brooke could remember, they'd always taken a walk around the neighbourhood after lunch, wishing neighbours and passers by a "Merry Christmas' as they walked by. Although it was nice they all had to wrap up warm as snow littered the sidewalk from when it had fallen yesterday night.

Brooke was enjoying the walk. She was with Sean as Ella had run ahead with Jack who was trying out his new bike. Suddenly Brooke realised what street they were walking down. Ahead of them, about three houses away was the Scott abode. As they passed it she smiled and Sean saw.

"What's the grin about B?" He questioned.

"Oh… It's just that that's Lucas' house," she pointed down the long driveway.

Sean whistled in appreciation. "Well you certainly know how to pick'em B!" Brooke Giggled and whacked her cousin on the arm.

The rest of the day passed off well too. After the walk the adults spent the later part of the afternoon in the lounge drinking coffee and talking to relatives on the phone. The children were in the den trying out Sean's new X-box. Brooke, it turned out, was terrible at racing cars but actually pretty good at playing an assassin. After beating Sean and then Jack at that game they switched back to cars and Brooke sat down next to the fire to play cards with Ella.

Rather late that night, the Davis' wished their relatives a good night as they left, Ella asleep in her father's arms. Their car was pilled up with presents. Standing there waving to their family Brooke's parents each had an arm around her.

"I hope you had a wonderful Christmas Brookie," said her father.

"It was perfect!" Replied Brooke, "and now I can't wait for tomorrow." At that same moment a street away Lucas had uttered the same phrase to his brother as they sat with their family and Nathan agreed with him. It appeared that everyone was excited about the trip the next day!


	23. Off to the Airport

**Hey guys! Long time no writing! Lol! Anyway I'm so sorry for the extra few days of no updates. Though I am glad to report that since I last updated I've had four more exams but that they are now FINISHED! Woohoo! I thought they'd never end!**

**As usual I'd also like to thank all of you who review. As I've said numerous times before it's your reviews, which make me inspired to write. Anyway, thanks to the 19 of you who reviewed the last chapter! I know this chapter doesn't seem to have much content but I don't want to rush through the holiday so they'll be at least a few chapters on it.**

**You guys ROCK!**

**Jem xx**

0101010101010

Brooke awoke with a start the next morning and lay in her bed for a few seconds before realising that today was the day she was going to Aspen with Lucas. Rolling over she read the time on her alarm clock, 6:30 am. How was it possible that she'd woken up so early on her own accord? She knew it must have something to do with her excitement for the upcoming trip.

As she felt not the least bit tired, which was surprisingly as yesterday had been pretty exhausting and she pulled herself out of bed and into the shower. Half an hour later Brooke was dressed and washed and checking her luggage. She had one big suitcase and bag to take as carry on luggage on the plane. She was also taking her skis, boots, poles and snowboard and snowboard boots so she could have the option of switching between the disciplines. These were in travelling bags, one for her ski gear and one for her snowboard and boots.

Thinking of gear Brooke unzipped her suitcase to check for the last time that she had all the necessary pieces. There she found her goggles, numerous hats (she always liked to have choices), two pairs of gloves in case one pair got soaked and didn't dry over night and her ski helmet for when she snowboarded or if she felt like wearing it skiing. She'd usually worn helmets as a kid skiing but her parents made sure she wore them while snowboarding as she was she was a lot more likely to fall over.

After finishing checking her belongings for the last time, Brooke gathered up the last few items; her camera, phone, wallet and i-pod, and put them into her carry on bag. She then made her way down the stairs, dragging her suitcase.

In the kitchen her mother had made her favourite breakfast; pancakes with lemon and sugar.

"All set for the trip, Brookie?" Questioned her father affectionately.

"Uh-huh," she replied with her mouth full of pancake.

Barbara however was fussing with Brooke's luggage, making sure the zips were done up properly. "You must remember to wear you're helmet if you snowboard Brooke." She announced.

By this time Brooke had swallowed her mouthful, "yes Mom," she replied. Subtly she threw an exasperated glance at her father. Unfortunately for her, her mother noticed.

"I'm only worried about you!" She told Brooke sternly, taking her now empty plate to the dishwasher.

"I know Mom," replied Brooke in a long suffering voice, "but I'll be fine!"

"She will be Babs," affirmed Richard, "Lucas would never let anything happen to her."

Brooke smiled at the mention of Lucas. She couldn't wait to be off flying in the plane to Aspen. Checking her watch she realised that the Scott's would be here to pick her up in a minute. With all the luggage they were taking Dan Scott was going to take Nathan and Peyton to the airport and meet Karen, Lucas and herself there.

Just as she was walking back into the hallway someone knocked on the door. When she opened it she came face to face with Lucas. If they'd been alone her first action would have been to kiss him, but seeing as his mother was behind him she didn't quite have enough nerve to. Lucas, however, had other plans in mind. After not seeing Brooke for a few days over Christmas he'd been missing her sorely. He actually hadn't realised quite how much he'd missed her until she opened the door and he saw her standing there in jeans and a pale blue jersey. Therefore, he took two steps towards Brooke, cupped her cheek with one hand and her waist with his other, and kissed her thoroughly.

Brooke did reciprocate. It was impossible not to as Lucas was an amazing kisser. After a few seconds they broke apart and Brooke was embarrassed as Lucas' mum was looking at them with raised eyebrows.

"Umm… Lets go inside now," said Brooke hurriedly and taking Lucas by the hand she pulled him into the foyer.

Ten minutes later the Davis' and Lucas and Karen emerged from the house. Mr. Davis and Lucas were carrying Brooke's two ski bags and her suitcase while she held her carry on bag. Although Brooke's parents were sad to see her go, they were no longer worried. They knew the Scott family would take very good care of her.

After they'd packed Brooke's luggage into the car, she and Lucas hopped into the back seat and he slung an arm around her shoulders. As they drove off Brooke waved to her parents who were standing on the front porch. Now that she thought about it, she'd never been away on a holiday with out her parents. Well, she'd been on summer camps and school camps but those didn't really count!

"Can we have some music Mom?" Questioned Lucas. Obligingly Karen turned on the radio but when the song sounded from the speakers both Brooke and Lucas winced.

"Okay, so Nathan might be my half brother," said Lucas, "but that certainly doesn't mean we have the same taste in music! Please can you turn it to something that isn't R and B or Hip-hop?"

Once again, Karen changed the radio channel and Brooke smiled when she heard the song playing. It was 'Butterflies and Hurricanes" by Muse and it was up to the part where Matthew Bellamy had his piano solo. Brooke thought he was amazing, being able to sing and play the piano at once and sing and play the guitar at once too!

"Jeez, he's amazing!" Stated Lucas.

"That's just what I was thinking!" Responded Brooke smiling.

In the front of the car Karen smiled to herself. The two teenagers seemed to have so much in common. It was true they didn't agree on everything, but then, who did in a healthy relationship?

By nine thirty they had reached the airport, parked the car and walked inside with all of their luggage and found the others. Their flight was scheduled to leave at ten thirty, which meant they didn't have a lot of time to check in and get to the boarding area.

Between the six of them they had three trolleys loaded with skis and suitcases. Lucas shared one with Brooke. It held two suitcases and four bags with two pairs of skis and two pairs of snowboards. Nathan and Peyton's trolley was marginally less laden with two suitcases and only one set of skis and a snowboard. This was because Peyton was going to hire her gear at the ski field, as she didn't own her own.

Soon they had checked in their luggage, Brooke rather exasperatedly as Lucas had insisted on carrying all her bags and nearly collapsed under the weight of everything. Brooke had then taken her skis and snowboard bags telling him that she was quite capable of taking those!

They all then made their way down to the security where they went through the metal detectors. As Lucas walked through the machine beeped annoyingly.

"I'll just ask you to step over here," demanded a guard, waving a hand held metal detector in front of Lucas' face.

Brooke was a bit worried and Lucas, who'd turned to check that she'd got through okay without beeping, smiled at her. The security man then proceeded to wave the detectors all over Lucas body.

After a while he pronounced that he had beeped because of his belt buckle and let him through.

Chuckling at Brooke's still worried face, he casually draped an arm around her face and hurried her to catch up with his parents, Nathan and Peyton.

"It was just my belt buckle Babe!" He told Brooke with a smirk, "maybe I'll have to take it off next time!"

This comment caused Brooke to giggle and nudge Lucas in the ribs. "Idiot!" She laughed. Lucas promptly picked Brooke up and held her off the ground tickling her. This caused Brooke to squeal so loudly that Dan shot them a rather reprieving look so Lucas set Brooke back down on the ground then sat in a chair in the waiting area and pulled her into his lap.

Nathan and Peyton had been watching this whole scene. "You do know that there are plenty of available chairs don't you Lucas?" Questioned Peyton sarcastically.

Lucas carried on the charade. "Really Peyton? I don't see any! Maybe there won't be any spare ones on the plane either and Brooke will have to sit on my lap the whole way to Colorado. What a pity that would be!"

"Stop mocking my girl bro!" Nathan told his brother. His telling off wasn't very convincing however as he was trying to hide a smile at the same time.

Unfortunately Peyton saw it and pinched him rather savagely on the arm. "Ouch!" Yelped Nathan. As pay back he employed Lucas' technique of tickling her senseless. Brooke and Luke sat by watching. Getting bored, Lucas decided that Brooke needed some more attention and promptly began tickling her again too.

"Ahh Luke! Stop!" She screamed. Peyton could be heard with similar cries as well. Throughout this episode Karen and Dan had been watching from across the room. Dan looked rather annoyed with the teenagers; Karen however simply smiled at their antics.

"Let them be Dan," she told him calmly. "Remember what it was like to be a teenager? Thinking you're on top of the world?"

Reflecting Dan realised he did remember exactly what it was like and sighing he gave up on the boys embarrassing antics and turned towards his wife instead.

The holiday would be good time for him to spend some quality time with Karen. He knew that the children would go off together all day, skiing around the mountain. He was also anxious to ski with Cooper and meet his girlfriend, Amanda. Neither him or Karen had met her yet and by the sounds of his last telephone call, Cooper had some pretty deep feelings for her. This was unusual for Cooper as he was more of a love 'em and leave 'em type. Another good thing about the holiday was the accommodation.

In the package Cooper had been given he had the use of two separate cabins, each with two bedrooms. They had decided then that the children could have one to themselves, which would leave the adults in peace and quiet.

Lucas had jokingly suggested that he'd love sleeping in the same bed as Brooke. His parents, however, had been quick to squash that theory, assuring him that there were twin beds in each room and that Brooke and Peyton would share one room while he and Nathan would share the other.

They'd also seen pictures of the log cabins on the Internet and they looked idyllic, all surrounded by snow. As well as having two bedrooms, each cabin also had a little living area with a fireplace and a small kitchen area with a table and chairs. This would be convenient for breakfast but lunches would be spent in various mountainside cafés and Cooper had also assured them dinner was paid for with the trip so they would be dining at fancy restaurants.

As Cooper lived in a different town to the Scott's, he would be meeting them with Amanda at Aspen when they arrived as his flight got in earlier than theirs.

Another plus about the trip was that more than a metre of snow had fallen at the ski field only a week earlier onto an already large base of snow. Everyone was happy about this as it meant perfect conditions for their arrival


	24. The Flight

**Hey Guys! Another long update period! Again, I'm sorry! Although all my exams have finished and school's stopped, I just started a summer job and the hours on some days are long! Lol! Anyway I'll try to make the updates quicker!**

**Here's the chapter anyway! I hope you all like the Brucas cuteness in it! As always, read and review! I do really want to know what you guys all think as it's written for you guys!**

**Lv Jem xx**

0101010101010

"You're seat 22 A. It's by the window I think!" Asserted Lucas as he checked their tickets. Nodding, Brooke muttered a quick apology as she bumped against someone who was stowing their hand luggage and made her way into her seat with a sigh. The spaces between each chair really were very small. It was lucky, she thought, that she would have Lucas as a pillow if she wanted a nap. She hadn't questioned him on this matter but it was something that he wouldn't have a choice on!

Another fact that Brooke had noticed was that the outer sections only held two seats instead of the usual three. The middle section had four seats. Brooke figured it was because it was a reasonably small plane; after all, they were flying directly to Aspen, Colorado.

Turning around Brooke found out that Nathan and Peyton were directly behind her and Lucas and Karen and Dan occupied the two seats behind them. She then passed Lucas her bag to stow in the overhead lockers and turned to glance out the window. As the airport in Tree Hill edged onto the countryside she was presented with a view of many fields and a rather dreary coloured sky. After all, she thought, it was winter!

When he was finished squeezing all their luggage in, Lucas sat down in the seat beside Brooke and lifted up the armrest. Turning around he saw Nathan doing the same thing and threw him a smirk. Lucas then wrapped an arm around Brooke and drew her small body closer to his larger one. It always amazed him how fantastic she smelt, whatever time of day it was. Thinking this Lucas buried his face into her silky hair and kissed her head.

Brooke giggled, "Sniffing my hair are you Luke?"

"What?" He answered, pretending to have no idea what she was talking about. "Of course not!" Then he saw Brooke's very sceptical face. "Okay… Well maybe I was for just a minute! It's because you smell so good Baby."

This answer placated Brooke and instead of berating him she turned her head towards him and placed a kiss on his lips. Although she had intended it to be a short, sweet one, Lucas seemed to have other ideas and just as she was pulling away he caught her bottom lip between his teeth and sucked on it. This, of course, felt so good that Brooke let Lucas draw her back towards him and deepen the kiss.

They were so entranced in the moment that they failed to hear an instruction from a passing airhostess. It was only when she tapped Lucas on the shoulder that they broke apart and a red-cheeked Brooke apologised hastily. When the woman, who had been checking to see if their tray tables were folded up and there seats in an upright position, had walked past them she also gave Lucas a whack on the arm. Although this probably hurt Brooke's fist more than Lucas' rock hard biceps he still felt the need for an explanation.

"What was that for?"

"It was your fault we got caught!" Announced Brooke, still rather pink about the face. "If you hadn't seduced me…"

"But you liked my seducing," broke in Lucas. "I'm just irresistible and you know it!"

To this response Brooke could think of no descent reply so she crossed her arms over her chest, stuck out her bottom lip in a pout and stared out of the window. Lucas, however, knew that she was not really angry with him. He therefore pulled her around to face him and sucked on her bottom lip again, making sure to slide his tongue against it. Like before, this gesture had the same response from Brooke, although she didn't get so caught up in their renewed make out session not to notice when the seat belt light flashed. After all, she certainly didn't want them to be caught again!

A minute or two later they could feel the plane speed up and Brooke relaxed into her seat, smiling. She loved the feeling of take off. Turning to look up at Lucas she realised he looked rather tense and was holding on tightly to the armrests.

Seeing her questioning gaze he stated, "I don't like take off or landings much!"

"Poor Broody!" Comforted Brooke, trying to look sympathetic. She reached down and grabbed his hand. "They're my favourite part!"

Lucas looked rather disbelieving at her enthusiasm but tightened his grip as the plane lifted off the tarmac. Soon they were up high in the air and Lucas relaxed. By this time Brooke was busily discovering which movies the TV's in the back of each seat had on them.

Lucas simply laughed at her enthusiasm to all things on planes. He thought that she'd be used to them with all the travelling she'd done but she'd told him earlier that she'd always loved flying. Lucas then decided to turn around to talk to Nathan.

Nathan and Peyton had also lifted up the middle armrest and they were both leaning against each other, eyes closed. Lucas, who was bored, was about to poke Nathan when Brooke pulled him back around.

"Leave them alone," she cajoled, "we all did have to get up awfully early."

Seeing her point, Lucas simply grunted assent and decided that maybe a nap wouldn't be such a bad idea. So saying, tilted his seat back, laid his head on Brooke's shoulder, and closed his eyes.

His girlfriend smiled when she saw him trying to sleep, then took pity on him. Brooke started playing with his hair, smoothing it out of his eyes and rubbing the tension from his shoulders. In no time at all, Lucas was asleep like the other two teenagers. Brooke didn't mind. She'd found a movie that she wanted to watch and settled back, still as her boyfriend's pillow, to watch it. All the way through it, Brooke, almost subconsciously, rubbed circles on Lucas' arm with her hand, helping him sleep like a little child.

Nearly two hours into the flight Brooke's movie ended. She'd watched 'Music and Lyrics' with Hugh Grant and Drew Barrymore in it and really quite enjoyed it. The song that they wrote was kind of cheesy, she decided, but it had a nice tune all the same.

Just as she was getting bored after her movie finished she felt Lucas stir. "Good sleep Luke?" She questioned.

He threw a smile her that turned into a sleepy yawn. "Uh huh!" He managed to get out and then he pulled her into a hug. "I hope you weren't too bored while I slept Pretty Girl?"

"Nope," responded Brooke, "You woke up with perfect timing because my movie had just finished."

Lucas smiled at Brooke; he found it hard not to smile when he was around her. She was always so happy and cheery. As he thought this he leant in and captured her lips with his.

As they broke apart Brooke giggled and snuggled into his embrace. It felt so nice, being here with Lucas and knowing that she would be able to spend a whole week with him.

They spent a few moments just wrapped up together until an airhostess came with a meal. Brooke supposed it was meant to be lunch as in North Caroline the time was currently 12:30 pm. She knew, however, that they must have passed over a time zone in the air making it an hour earlier.

After choosing their meals Brooke looked through the gap in the seats to see that Peyton and Nathan had woken up too. "You guys finally decided to wake up did you?" Brooke questioned.

Nathan didn't even bother to reply to Brooke but stared incredulously at Peyton. "Does she ever run out of energy?"

Peyton laughed, "on very rare occasions." Brooke stuck her tongue out at her friend and turned back around to talk to Lucas, at least he didn't tease her!

A few minutes later, Brooke was poking through her roll. "What's this?" She pointed at the filling of the role.

"I think it's avocado Babe, with brie and tomato and lettuce! Try it, it's nice."

Brooke still looked sceptical but took a begrudging bite. A few minutes later she'd eaten the roll but there was no way she was touching the suspicious looking sandwich. Instead she ate her dessert, which was yoghurt and fruit salad. When she was through with that she turned her puppy dog eyes on Lucas'. Seeing her expression, he gave her a pretend exasperated sigh and then moved his yoghurt and fruit salad to her tray, taking her sandwich in return. "The things I do for you!" He sighed. Brooke simply smiled her dimpled smile and began to eat his dessert.

Soon the airhostesses had return and collected up the empty trays, leaving Brooke bored. "Entertain me Broody!" She half whined.

"Well," started Lucas, "I did have an idea. There's game on the TV's right?"

Brooke nodded in understanding. "Well, I was looking at them before," Lucas continued, "and I found this multi player quiz game. I thought Nate and Peyton and you and I could play against each other." This idea so delighted Brooke that she clapped her hands in excitement.

"You hear that P. Sawyer and Natey Boy? We're going to play a quiz game so turn on your screens!"

Amiably they all connected to the game and spent the remainder of the flight playing it. Brooke, it turned out, wasn't at all good at the sport category but found out that giving Lucas a kiss or two was likely to result in a whispered right answer. When Peyton found out this tactic and started using it too, both the boys denounced it as unfair but soon found out that tickling the girls also helped them to gain answers in the celebrity category.

Just as they were getting frustrated at the game (Brooke seemed to keep winning!) the pilot announced over the intercom that they would be descending in a few minutes so they stopped and put there seats into the upright positions.

Looking out of the windows you could see the snowy white mountains. The sun shone brightly and everything looked gorgeously against the clear blue sky. Sensing Brooke's excitement Lucas said, "I can't wait to be out on the slopes!" Brooke simply smiled up at him, her eyes shining.

Twenty minutes later the plane had landed and taxied down the runway. It had now been attached to the walk through into the airport and they were waiting as everybody grabbed their luggage and walked into the terminal.

The boys, always liking to show their strength, each grabbed their girlfriends' bags as well as their own and walked off with them to the baggage collection. Soon everything had been found and they were loading it into the mini van taxi that Dan had pre booked to take them to their cabins.

Everybody was amazed at the beautiful scenery. The taxi driver also told them happily that a lot of snow had just fallen so the conditions would be superb. Driving up higher into the Aspen Township, they finally reached clumps of cabins and the driver pulled up at two.

Waiting outside to greet them was Cooper with his arm around a strawberry blonde woman.

"Welcome Guys!" He called as they all got out of the mini van.

Soon all the introductions had been made and Amanda had met Karen, Dan, Nathan, Lucas, Brooke and Peyton. Amanda and Karen had really seemed to hit it off which was encouraging and Coop then directed the teenagers to the cabin on the left.

"There are two bed rooms with two separate beds in each!" He told them with a smirk. "Girls in one and boys in another I think is the idea." He paused, "well for sleeping in anyway!"

They all laughed but made their way into the cabin. In the entrance there was a heated storage room for ski gear, it was great as they would all come traipsing in after a day out on the slopes completely soaked. Past the storage room they walked to open plan, lounge/kitchen area. Opening on to it were two bedrooms, each with their own bathroom.

Soon they'd put away all their luggage and were on the couches watching TV. They'd agreed to meet up with the adults and walk together down to a restaurant for dinner. At the moment though, it was just nice to relax, thought Brooke. Suddenly the realisations hit her! They were actually in Aspen and they'd be skiing tomorrow!


	25. Realisations

**WOW! Christmas is over! Okay, so my first sentence probably didn't distract you from the fact that I haven't updated for a very very VERY long time! Although I am very sorry for this I feel I must explain!**

**After school finished for me (remember as I live in New Zealand it's the summer holidays for me) I started a job at the bookstore in the local mall. It's a good job and I enjoy it now but the last two weeks before Christmas were hectic and I was working crazy shifts. I hardly got any days off and most of my hours were 10-hour shifts! Luckily as Christmas is now over my hours have scaled back and I have more time for myself. In saying this, it is my summer holidays and in a few weeks time I will being going away for about a week with my family so there still might a be a few hiccups in my updating!**

**Anyway, sorry again, I hope at least some of you are still interested in the story! Oh, and I special thanks to othfan326! I'm sorry I kept you waiting so long and I love your story too!**

The next day dawned bright and clear. Brooke lay in her bed for a moment thinking about the night before. They'd all gone out for dinner at an expensive restaurant. Lucas had been so sweet the whole time, especially on the walk back to the cabins. He'd pulled her over so they were behind everybody else and kissed her, telling her how much he cared for her. He hadn't used 'love' but Brooke knew they both felt it. It was just a question of gathering enough courage to tell each other as neither had been in love before. Peyton had already confided in Brooke that Nathan had told her that he loved her about a week ago but to Brooke it was a big deal and she loved the fact that Lucas seemed to understand that.

After they'd made it back to the cabin Peyton had disappeared with Nathan into the boys' room. That had left Brooke and Lucas alone in the lounge. This meant an uninterrupted make out session until Nathan had appeared to get a glass of water from the kitchen and told Lucas that as much as he loved him, seeing his tongue sticking down a girl's throat wasn't high on his list of favourite things. Brooke had simply responded for Lucas telling Nathan that she was pretty sure Peyton had had Nathan's tongue down her throat just moments before. This comment had left Nathan with not much to say and Lucas had been struck once again with how much Brooke threw Nathan off always having a reply to his cocky remarks; she was certainly something, his Pretty Girl!

A few hours later the girls and boys both had retired into separate rooms, albeit rather unwillingly with each teen thinking that this arrangement wouldn't last the whole trip! As they were staying on the mountain they didn't have to wake up too early the next morning although they got up before all the lifts started up as to get in a full day's skiing.

Brooke was the first to wake. She woke up Peyton by jumping on her bed and telling her it was time to get up then ran into the boys' room, flicking on the lights and drawing back the curtains. When that didn't seem to have any effect she jumped on their beds as well and enlisted Peyton's help, which she willingly gave now that she was awake herself. Together they managed to get their respective boyfriends out of bed and quarter of an hour later they were all sitting around the small kitchen table munching on their breakfast.

When they had eaten they traipsed into the drying room where they had hung all their snow gear and put on their jackets and hats and goggles and gloves. Brooke didn't wear her helmet as they had all decided to ski today.

Seeing that Lucas meant to carry her skis to the tow for her, Brooke got in before him and grabbed her stuff before he could. Seeing him give her a look, she turned around and stuck out her tongue at him before flouncing out the door.

When she stepped onto the crisp snow the beauty of her surroundings amazed her. It was a gorgeous sunny day, although it was cold, but that was good for skiing! It meant the snow wouldn't melt and soften into the afternoon. Standing there, breathing in the glory of being able to ski again, Brooke felt as if she could scream to the world in happiness.

Just then, she felt a pair of arms snake around her waist.

"Hey Babe," murmured Lucas into her left ear. "Great day for it isn't it!" Instead of answering him verbally Brooke turned around in his arms and attached her lips to his. Unfortunately Nathan and Peyton joined them outside soon afterwards and their groans of disgust broke the couple apart.

Soon after that the adults came out of their cabin, which was next to the teenagers one. Everyone was looking forward to hitting the slopes but they all first walked over to the hire shop for Peyton and Amanda.

When they'd been fitted with boots and skis they all made their way over to the gondola. The teens all loaded into the first one with their skis and poles in holders on the outside while the adults followed.

Snuggling into Lucas' embrace on one side of the gondola, Brooke stared out in wonder at the amazing scenery. Snowy mountains never ceased to amaze her. They seemed almost magical in their beauty, so different from the bare rocks and grasses that showed through in the summer. The frosted pine trees also gave her the wonderful feeling of the Christmas season.

Looking down at his small girlfriend who was tightly wrapped in his arms, Lucas could tell, not only by her dimpled grin but by the way she relaxed in his arms, that Brooke was in heaven up here on the slopes.

Feeling that he was looking at her Brooke turned her head and directed her grin at him, which he returned almost instantaneously. At that moment, Lucas wanted more than anything, to kiss her, but realised that Nathan and Peyton, who were sitting opposite them, might not appreciate it! Instead he simply squeezed her in his embrace.

Turning to look at the pair in question Lucas let out a chuckle. He'd been worried about their reaction to him and Brooke kissing when here they were, doing exactly that! In response Lucas cupped Brooke's face with one hand and brought her lips to hers.

The only reason the two couples noticed that they'd arrived at the top of the mountain was through the creaking of the gondola doors opening. They quickly separated and got out for fear of missing the stop and having to go all the way back down the mountain in the gondola!

After grabbing their skis and poles and clicking their boots into their bindings they waited for the adults to appear of their gondola. They'd all agreed that everyone would make the first run down the mountain together.

A few minutes later Dan, Karen, Cooper and Amanda were all ready and they started off down the mountain. Lucas knew his Mom didn't like to ski too fast so began at a leisurely pace, making wide carving curves. Brooke, however, filled with excitement at being on snow once more, took off at great speed vertically down the mountainside, holding her arms out spread eagle and gathering immense speed.

All of them watched her, some in fear for her wellbeing (Karen) and some with admiration (Lucas, Nathan and Peyton). When she reached the bottom of the section of slope she made a perfect parallel stop, spraying powder up all around her. Turning she looked rather surprised to see the others all so far up on the mountainside.

Lucas was the first to reach her. In normal circumstances Nathan would have been racing his brother but he was skiing rather more slowly at that moment with Peyton. Dan and Cooper were also sticking with their more cautious partners.

"Impressive Baby!" Let out Lucas once he was in hearing distance of Brooke. Being a typical clown he made sure to spray more powder snow all over Brooke as he stopped. Brooke then promptly shoved him over onto the slope. As Lucas was holding onto Brooke at that particular moment, she also fell to the ground with him and for a few seconds they rolled around tickling each other and trying to gain the upper hand. Soon, however, they both gave up and Lucas decided that pulling Brooke onto his lap was of much greater benefit to both of them. Their skis had unclicked as they had fallen over and stuck their poles into the snow so they had know barriers from stopping them kissing.

As always happened when they kissed, the whole world fell away and for a few moments they were too wrapped up in themselves to notice anything else. They were only snapped out of their daydream when Nathan pulled up, spraying the both of them with snow.

"I was going to say impressive Davis, but the sight of your lips locked with my brother's sort of knocks my awed feeling of you!"

Lucas muttered a curse under his breath and tried to whack his brother but failed as Nathan skipped aside. Soon everyone else had reached their stopping point and everyone exclaimed at Brooke's speed and agility on the slopes.

The rest of the day was spent enjoyably for everyone. Karen and Amanda decided that they would both themselves into an afternoon lesson so the two men could go off at their own speed. The teens all hung out for most of the day though in the late afternoon Nathan and Peyton went to have a drink in one of the many mountainside cafés that dotted the slopes. That gave each couple some time to themselves and Lucas and Brooke spent quite a few enjoyable chairlift and gondola rides locked in each other's embraces.

Later that evening, after meeting for dinner at a fabulous restaurant, they once again split and the teens headed to their cabin while the adults stayed chatting at the table. Peyton and Brooke decided it would be a good idea to make hot chocolate and proceeded to make a mess of the kitchen. After everything had been cleaned, mostly by Lucas, they each sat on the couch doing their own things. Nathan was flicking through a sports magazine while Peyton, with her head in his lap, read the latest Jodi Picoult novel that Brooke had recommended to her.

Lucas was reading the immense 'War and Peace' by Leo Tolstoy while Brooke, curled up against his side, had just begun 'The Bronze Horseman' by Paullina Simons. She already was drawn to the book and knew she would have great trouble putting it down. She especially loved Tatiana's description on page twenty of her Sunday dress. How that she especially loved it because it had been 'fabriqué en France' (made in France). To Tatiana, the French stood for love, "and so Tatiana never despaired in her white dress with red roses. Had the Americans made it, she would have been happy. Had the Italians made it, she would have started praying, had the British made it she would have squared her shoulders, but because the French made it she never lost hope.

Hope thought Brooke! Well, she certainly needed a little bit of that. She couldn't imagine what Lucas would say when she told him the contents of her latest text message from her parents. What would she do?

She had to tell him, she decided. He deserved to know. She knew that if he had big news like she did that he would want to know. But where to begin, she thought! And with what?

Lucas could feel that Brooke was tense in his arms but did not mention it. He trusted that Brooke would tell him what was bothering her in due time, in the meanwhile he would not mention anything. Suddenly Lucas smiled, Brooke had been glorious out on the slopes today! All of them, even him and Nathan had been a bit tired towards the end of the day. All of them, that is, except Brooke! She seemed to run on pure excitement and joy, decided Lucas! He knew her muscles must ache but she had never once mentioned anything all day.

His Pretty Girl he thought, and suddenly he came to a realisation, he loved her! He could say it to himself inside his head and he knew that it was true! He loved her! He really, truly loved her!


	26. What About I Never?

Hey Guys! So this update is a bit quicker than the last! I hope it fulfils your expectations! I wasn't sure of what I wanted to happen for a while but now a have a pretty good idea of the outcome of the skiing holiday.

Talking about holidays, I'm going on one for a week starting Sunday so I will hopefully have another chapter up by Monday the 14th if not before! Therefore, to everyone, if I haven't reviewed a chapter of your story, it's because I'm not here, not that I don't care! (Ooh, that rhymed!)

Also, a special thanks to two particular people. Thanks to Allie (othfan326). I really love your story! And I'm glad that you like mine too! Your helpful hints get me writing and updating quicker. The same goes for Taylor (prettygirlsboyfriend07). You rock; also it was so cool you mentioned me on your profile! ;-)!

BTW If anyone feels the need, feel free to send me PM's telling me to update! It will get me writing; guilt always works wonders. In saying that, it won't work next week, as I won't be near a computer!

Anyway, enough babbling, as usual a big thanks to everyone who reviewed! Enjoy below!

0101010101010

'Paris,' that was the first word on Brooke's mind as she woke up on the second morning of their skiing holiday. She never though that it would be possible to loath a beautiful city so much but she did now! Ever since she'd received that text from her father, fifteen hours and thirty-four minutes ago.

The exact wording had been lost in Brooke's memory, but the phrases 'loss of director of the French branch' and 'moving in the new year,' stuck in her brain like gluey cement. One of the strangest facts to Brooke was that the implications of the text hadn't hit her when she had first read it. Well, she thought, she certainly had come to terms with them now!

Her parents must have known what a blow the news would be to her. She suspected even, that her Dad might have been a little scared of her reaction which had prompted him to text rather than ring her. Indeed, the message was filled with things like, 'only temporary,' and 'higher pay overseas.'

Brooke wanted to cry! Did her parents really think anything they said would matter to her once they told her that she had to leave her life in America, her friends, her school and most of all her boyfriend? They must know how much Lucas meant to her, they weren't blind!

For a while Brooke lay in her bed struggling to come to terms with her emotions. Finally she settled upon a decision. She wouldn't tell anyone about the move until after they got back to Tree Hill. She knew she'd spoil the holiday and wanted to enjoy it more than anything else! As she decided this Brooke blinked hurriedly to clear the tears that had built in her eyes at the thought of leaving. Turning over in her bed she read the alarm clock and decided to get up.

Yawning she walked out of the room to find Lucas standing at the kitchen bench, cooking, what smelled to be pancakes. He had yet to get dressed and Brooke appreciatively glanced over at his t-shirt and boxer shorts.

Hearing Brooke, Lucas turned around with a smirk adorning his handsome face. "Hey Babe," he called! "Ready for another day on the slopes."

"Sure am," Replied Brooke as cheerfully as she could muster! "Those pancakes smell really good!"

"Why thank you! And what is my reward?" Pretending to roll her eyes at his dramatics Brooke leaned up placed a soft kiss on his lips. She then quickly skipped away to her bedroom to wake Peyton for breakfast leaving a frustrated Lucas in her wake.

While they readied themselves for the upcoming day Brooke was gathering herself together. Being an only child with loving parent had meant that she'd had hardly any occasion to hate them. Now she felt rebellious. Why should she have to move to France? Well, if they were going to make her, she wasn't going to go quietly!

It was as if something inside of her had snapped. A cord that had been drawn tightly with the anxiety of school and other teenage girl worries had simply not been able to carry the thought of moving country. It wasn't just Lucas that Brooke had neglected to tell so far. Peyton, her best friend and confidante also had no idea that anything was worrying Brooke. Well, decided Brooke. It was going to stay that way. No one had to know anything for the duration of the holiday.

Once she had decided to hide the news from everybody Brooke was a superb actress. She was almost more cheery than usual and that seemed not in the least surprising to any of them. Any of them, that is, except for Lucas. He knew Brooke the best of all. It was true, Peyton had known her for a lot longer, but Lucas had a much deeper connection with her.

Even if he hadn't sensed that she had had something to tell him the night before and that she now seemed to be extra happy, Lucas glimpsed moments where Brooke's face would fall from her dimpled smile in a darkened glare or sorrowful frown. These moments lasted only for a few seconds and no one else had the slightest idea that something was out of whack with Brooke.

That said, Lucas didn't voice his suspicions either. He knew that his choices were either to ask Brooke upfront if anything was troubling her or simply wait until she was ready to tell him. The reason he didn't choose the former option was because he could tell Brooke wasn't ready to inform him of what it was worrying her and he knew that if he were in her position he would… might… possibly lie. He knew that she wouldn't be doing it to hurt him but even so, he didn't want the possibility of her saying that nothing was bothering her then going back on her word when she had told him what the matter was so he simply said nothing at all.

That day, like the previous one, passed off enjoyably for all involved and Brooke managed to forget the problem looming over her for most of the day. Zooming down the mountains at her top speeds with Lucas simply was too exciting to think of anything else. As before, Nathan and Peyton didn't ski with them in the afternoon.

Lucas thought, although they did probably want some alone time, that Peyton was also struggling to keep up at Brooke's impressive speeds. It was hardly surprising; he knew he was out breath at times throughout the day.

Instead of joining the adults that night for dinner, the teenagers congregated in their cabin for dinner with pizza from the closest take out place. Afterwards Nathan greatly surprised Brooke by pulling out a bottle of vodka. Peyton knew somewhat of what to expect from Nathan and Lucas frankly wasn't even slightly shocked. He knew his twin too well. Thinking this, he had chuckled to himself; he'd actually considered bringing some spirits himself!

With the bottle Nathan suggested that a game of 'I Never' was in order. Only Lucas was slightly opposed to this suggestion as he was anxious that Brooke didn't become too drunk.

His objections, which he hadn't actually voiced, were outvoted by the others, however, and the game began. As they only had vodka, they mixed it with some orange juice to stop them all becoming totally inebriated. Nathan went first; "Okay, so I'm starting easy here. I've never not had sex."

They all cracked up at this, Peyton elbowed Nathan and Brooke stuck out her tongue at him before taking a gulp of the concoction in her glass. She looked up at Peyton, expecting her to do the same but was astonished when her friend, who'd seen her glance, coloured slightly and made no attempt to raise her glass.

Brooke started making faces at her and after a few more moments, announced to the twins that they needed a girls moment and dragged her struggling friend in their bedroom.

"When?" She demanded, a smile playing at her lips.

"Just before Christmas," murmured Peyton, blushing slightly but grinning too.

"And?" Prodded Brooke

"And what?" Stated Peyton innocently.

"How was it?"

"Amazing." Peyton didn't even hesitate with that answer. Brooke was happy for her friend, that her first time had been enjoyable. Although after their talk, Brooke knew Lucas didn't expect anything from her, the topic was on her mind a lot.

Another question plagued Brooke's mind but she was rather afraid to ask it. Berating herself she blurted out, "what did you do about… you know… protection?"

Peyton smiled again. "He was really sweet, I mean, obviously I had some idea that we were going get together soon but I wasn't on the pill or anything. He was all prepared and really nice a relaxed about the whole thing."

Brooke could tell Peyton meant what she said. She smiled the whole time as she was telling Brooke about it. Brooke, however, felt the need to ask another question. "You're on the pill now right?"

Peyton nodded her head; "I went to the clinic the day afterwards. It was surprisingly less embarrassing than I thought, I mean, I wanted to get you to go with me but I knew that you were busy that day and the shops all closed up after that for Christmas."

After they'd gathered themselves together to brave the lounge again the game continued. Peyton went after Nathan saying she'd never gotten drunk at her fifteenth birthday party. Again Brooke drank but Nathan and Lucas also raised their glasses.

A couple of hours later all of them were in varying degrees of drunkenness. Brooke was perhaps the most intoxicated as her petite body made her more susceptible to the alcohol. In saying this, all of the teenagers were drunk; it was really just a case of who would remember the most in the morning.

It was decided, without really voicing it, that the bedroom arrangement would differ that evening. Peyton went with Nathan into the boys' room and Lucas followed Brooke in the girls'. Through her drunken haze Brooke had some idea of what Nathan and Peyton would be doing next door but was to drunk to feel pressured that her friend would be having sex in the adjoining room.

Each couple pushed the single beds together and Lucas and Brooke fell into bed. Even though his desire to be with Brooke was stronger than ever now that he was lying in bed with her, Lucas kept himself in track and simply cuddled her in his arms. Brooke sighed in comfort and nestled her head into the crook of Lucas' neck and shoulder and they both fell asleep.

Peyton and Nathan were a little bit later in going to sleep but were equally content when they finally closed their eyes. All in all it had been a very successful evening.

Before Brooke let herself to succumb to the pulling of her brain towards sleep, her fuzzy mind pondered of the subject of sex. If she had been talking aloud about it she would have called it the elephant in the room. Sex, a three letter word that caused so much worry. Really, she reasoned with herself, what was the big deal?

Sure, pregnancy wasn't ideal, but if you were careful and always used protection then that shouldn't be an issue.

Another point towards having sex lurked in the back of her mind. It was a stubborn one, persistently making itself known in her mind; Peyton had done it, why shouldn't she?

The final point pushing her to decide that she was ready was her realisation that she loved him. She, Brooke Davis, aged fifteen, loved Lucas Scott. It was simple, yet it had taken so long for her to admit to herself. To Brooke, loving the person and being loved back was the only barrier to being with someone.

In a way, Brooke was naïve. Like many young girls she was idealistic and liked romanticism. Luckily for her, she had found a guy who liked to be romantic. Lucas would give anything to Brooke that he possibly could so she was fortunate there.

Finally, Brooke decided that the only barrier from stopping her having sex was the doubt about Lucas' love for her. She was pretty sure that he did feel something strong towards her but when he told her it in words she would let him know she was ready.

Little did Brooke know, this would happen sooner than she could possibly imagine.


	27. Decisions

Okay! So this chapter is just a little (okay maybe a lot!) over due! I'm sorry! ;( Anyway I won't waste any more time, ENJOY!

OH and RnR! I write this story in the hopes that someone laughs or smiles at it! ;)

0101010101010

"Where is my fucking glove?"

"Tut, tut!" Replied an annoyingly chirpy Brooke. "Language Nathan!" Muttering a curse directed at Brooke this time, Nathan flung a pile of moderately dry clothes aside to produce his missing apparel.

"There," continued Brooke, "No need to swear was there?" Deciding that any answer would be unsatisfactory at this point Nathan simply stalked out of the drying room and back into the main room throwing an annoyed look at Lucas who was munching his breakfast.

"What'd I do?" Lucas questioned, rather affronted at Nathan's cold look for no reason.

"You're girlfriend is just too fricking cheery for this time of the morning!" Struggling to keep a straight face, Lucas was stopped from pretending not to laugh as a small warm body made it's way into his lap.

The 'too cheery' girl in question was almost perfect in Lucas' eyes. The almost was added in as he liked the concept of it. No one was perfect, that was a commonly known fact, but he liked to think that most of the time Brooke got pretty close to it. Well, he pondered, in his eyes anyway!

As Brooke contented herself in stealing pieces of Lucas' toast, he bent his face into her intoxicating neck. She smelt amazing and her hair felt so soft against his face.

Brooke giggled, "Stop smelling my neck Broody, it tickles!" Disobeying Brooke's instructions Lucas only buried his head deeper into her neck and Brooke simply gave up her protests. In actual fact, it felt quite nice!

There moment, however, was interrupted soon after as Peyton made an appearance and a rather loud disapproval of their public actions.

Half an hour later they were once again gracing the slopes. Lucas loved skiing with Brooke, as he had never met a girl before who could match and even at times, beat his speeds. To be social, they were skiing with Nathan and Peyton but it was really skiing then stopping and waiting for them, then skiing some more.

Brooke, soon saw how tired Peyton was getting at this way of skiing. The reason was, of course, that as the last person to arrive, the others were always ready to take off and she hardly ever got a rest. Being a nice friend, Brooke slowed her pace and skied with Peyton the rest of the morning leaving Lucas, to ski a little way ahead of them with Nathan.

By mid afternoon, all were rather tired and glad when Lucas suggested they stop skiing for the afternoon and go tobogganing. Brooke was especially excited about this and speed down the mountain without another word. Lucas, however, was always a little worried when she hared off at high speeds and hastened to catch her up just to check she was okay.

Once they made it down the mountain they deposited their skis in their cabin and hired two large toboggans. Just as Lucas started pulling one of the sledges towards the hill they had decided upon he found it was rather heavier than he had expected. Turning, he found a very wide-eyed Brooke sitting in it, looking up at him. She was the picture of innocence and he just had to laugh. Soon Peyton had decided that she would like a ride too and both boys were stuck pulling the toboggans. Although they both voiced their complaints rather loudly, neither particularly minded as each girl was light enough that they didn't make the loads too heavy.

Upon reaching the top of the hill the two couples loaded into each toboggan, the girls each in the front being held by their boyfriends in the back.

"Ready, steady, go!" Sang out Brooke, and they were off.

Being at the back, the guys were the main drivers of each craft and immediately tried to knock each other over. The result of this was that everyone ended up covered in snow after only a few runs down the hill.

A little later on when they were all sprawled out at the bottom of the hill, resting, Peyton had an idea. "I propose a snow war!"

"A what?" Questioned a puzzled Brooke.

"You've never had a snow fight?" Replied Lucas rather surprised.

Brooke shook her head, "I've, like thrown snowballs at my Dad and stuff but there were hardly ever any other kids."

This seemed like a reasonable answer but Lucas thought he was the only one to notice Brooke's slight sadness at her last comment. He had a feeling that she must have had a lonely childhood at times seeing as she was an only child. As he felt this, he pulled her into his arms but she squirmed away, "You're all wet Luke!" She squealed.

At her departure, Lucas pouted and pretended to sulk so an exasperated Brooke threw a ball of snow at him. Although she hadn't been aiming anywhere in particular, she managed to hit Lucas right in the face.

Letting out a curse Lucas sprang up and ran after a departing Brooke who was having troubling sprinting away as she was laughing so hard.

"I'm gonna get you, Pretty Girl," he yelled.

Giving up, Brooke simply fell into the snow with Lucas on top of her. By this point they were both laughing hysterically.

"It's time for your punishment now Babe," stated Lucas who sneakily pulled up her jacket and started tickling her sides.

Minutes later Brooke was struggling to breath from laughing so much.

"Please… Luke… sorry… stop!" She got out between gasps.

Relenting Lucas stopping moving his hands and began instead kissing her. This action was a lot more preferable to both of them and they would have continued for a while if not for being pelted with snow by their two friends who took off with laughter at their surprised faces.

It was early evening by time Lucas was unlocking the front door of their cabin and four sodden teenagers walked in. All were wet and cold and dying to be changed and snuggled up with their respective partners before eating a delicious dinner.

Brooke announced that she would simply dry off and get changed as there wasn't enough time for them to all to shower before dinner. Lucas seconded that and Peyton and Nathan accompanied each other into the bathroom with disgusted looks from the other two.

After discarding his ski pants, jacket and thermals Lucas dressed himself in dark washed jeans and a blue shirt, which brought out his eyes. He then hung up his wet clothes in the drying room and walked back into the lounge to find it empty.

After slouching on a couch for a moment Lucas went in search of Brooke. Hearing music from her and Peyton's room he knocked on the door to no response so pushed open the door.

The sight before him was completely unexpected. Brooke was standing in a pair of skinny leg jeans with her back towards him. She had yet to choose a top and her black bra was expressly visible. It was this item which Lucas' eyes were drawn to immediately.

It was a few seconds before Brooke Realised Lucas was in the room and when she turned her head her first thought was to cover up. Suddenly another idea entered her mind. Why should she cover up? This was her boyfriend.

Confidently, Brooke slowly turned around to face Lucas. Staring at his face, Brooke saw Lucas' eyes widen and his gaze fall straight upon her breasts. While she had expected this, her cheeks still were tinged with a slight blush.

Lucas couldn't believe it. A part of his mind was telling him to turn around, leave the room, but another part was fixated on Brooke's wonderful figure and how amazing it would feel to touch her. Consequently Lucas stood stock still for a few seconds while the battle raged on in his head.

Finally he walked forward towards his girlfriend; the rational part of his mind had lost out. Standing just inches away from her, Lucas ached to touch her breasts with his hands but opted to dipping his head and catching her lips in his. Almost immediately Brooke joined her hands around his neck and drew him closer to her. This made it almost unbearable for Lucas as the thin layer of her bra and his t-shirt rubbed together making him ache to feel their skin do the same.

Brooke had closed her eyes at the beginning of the kiss but now she opened them and stared into Lucas' deep blue ones. The pure innocence expressed in them made Lucas loose all thought of rationality and his hands, which had been previously resting on Brooke's waist, slowly made their way upwards.

The breath hitched in Brooke's throat as she felt Lucas touching her stomach; rubbing small circles onto her skin with his thumbs. Slowly he made his way up her skin coming to rest slightly under her breasts.

Brooke desperately wanted him to touch them, cup her breasts and squeeze them in his big strong hands. She let out her anticipation with a moan of longing which aroused Lucas more than anything yet. Hearing Brooke's own pleasure at his touch was the best aphrodisiac in the world.

Suddenly Lucas grasped her breasts. Just as Brooke had longed for, he cupped one in either hand and squeezed them gently. He thought they fit perfectly in his large hands while the pleasure he was giving Brooke was more than she could have possibly imagined.

"Take it off!" She managed to get out as they came up for breath between their kisses. "Please Luke!"

Wasting no time, Lucas reached behind Brooke's small frame and unclasped her bra. He then slowly smoothed his hands up her back to her shoulders and pulled down the straps. Brooke held out her arms as Lucas pulled off the garment and once it was discarded Lucas was stunned by Brooke.

"You look… you look so beautiful Baby!" Got out Lucas. He had been momentarily left speechless as her plump breasts had come into view but his need to let her know what he felt had overcome it.

Normally Brooke would have blushed but she was too lost in the moment to care. All she wanted was for Lucas to touch her again. And he did, Lucas was having trouble keeping his hands off her breasts once he started touching them. They felt so soft and as he fondled them Brooke's moans of pleasure sounded so sweet.

Not being able to resist, Lucas reattached his lips to Brooke's while his hands continued their stroking. Brooke was now pulling at his shirt and he obligingly let her undo the buttons and take it off him. He then laid his hands back on her waist so when they kissed their chests touched. Brooke felt amazing to Lucas; her chest being so soft hitting his flat hard abs.

Suddenly Lucas stopped everything and held Brooke by the shoulders. Looking at his girlfriend he saw with pleasure her flushed checks and rapidly beating chest.

"I have to tell you something," he got out. "Brooke… I… I love you!"

Anyway response to this statement would have pleased Lucas as he was on to much of a high to be brought down by anything. Honestly, he didn't expect Brooke to say it back either. This was because he knew her innocence and how their whole relationship was full of first times for Brooke.

Lucas, however, was surprised and ecstatic when Brooke linked her arms around his neck and with one of the largest smiles he'd ever seen gracing her face announced, "I love you too Luke!"

Beaming Lucas simply kissed her, all the passion and love he felt going into the embrace. Brooke matched the kiss with her own love for him and they fell back against Brooke's bed, which had been pushed together against Peyton's the night before.

In the break from their kissing, however, Lucas had regained some use over his brain and had remembered that although they loved each other, his girlfriend was only fifteen years old. Should they have sex? His head was certainly telling him yes but his heart was a little less certain. Making p his mind to voice his queries to Brooke, he pulled back from the kiss and rested himself above her body on his arms.

"Baby, are we really going to do this?" He questioned.

Brooke stared into Lucas' amazingly handsome face and traced her hands over his smooth flat chest. She knew what she wanted, she had made her mind up when they started their escapade that night what she wanted, she would tell him, she decided and opened her mouth to speak.


	28. It's Time!

Okay, so that really was only a few days! Wow! Well I just couldn't leave you guys hanging like that for any longer. Okay, now I have a few things to say,

1) I have no idea if this chapter I any good or not so I would REALLY appreciate lots of reviews. This is because I've never written a sex scene before.

2) I'm not sure if this chapter should be R-rated but this is a warning to anyone who is about to read this. It contains a sex scene! I just don't want to break any rules, lol!

3) And finally! Thanks to all about 20 who reviewed the last chapter. I admire the patience of all of you who have been reading my story for a while and welcome the newbie's! lol! Oh and I think I sent sent PM's to most of the peole who sent me long or personal reviews so if you want to talk to me, just send me a message an I'll try to write back soon.

Anyway, enough with my babbling, sit back, relax and enjoy (I hope!)

0101010101010

"Yes."

That was the only word needed for Lucas' misgiving to be pushed aside. Lips back on lips and tongues exploring mouths soon followed with clothing soon to be lost along the way. There was no need for them to rush, Peyton and Nathan had yelled out that they were going out for dinner shortly after Lucas had entered the room so they had the cabin to themselves.

In the midst of their maelstrom of passion Lucas flipped them over so that Brooke was on top of him. They lay there for a second, staring at each other. Brooke then began tracing her fingers over Lucas' stomach muscles.

God, thought Lucas, it felt so good and he felt himself getting harder and harder as her fingers reached his navel. Then Brooke began tracing the small line of fine blonde hair, which reached vertically from Lucas' bellybutton to below her viewpoint. When her finger rested on his belt Lucas really couldn't control his breath hitching. How he ached for her to reach lower! But no, he chastised himself, this was his girlfriend's first time; he had to make it special for her. In other words the first time they had sex was going to be all about pleasing Brooke.

In thinking this thought, Lucas flipped them back over and removed Brooke's hands from their tempting position. Lucas was watching Brooke's face as he did this and saw a flicker of uncertainty in her eyes. He hastened to reassure her.

"Baby," he murmured, "god, it's not that I don't want you to touch me, because right now I've never wanted anything so much in my life, but you see, this is your first time Babe, and I want to make it special for you!"

Brooke still looked a little unconvinced. "I… just don't know anything about…"

"Let me show you," interrupted Lucas. "Don't worry Pretty Girl, you have nothing to be nervous about, okay?"

Brooke smile, looked relieved and leaned up to kiss him. Things quickly escalated again and soon Lucas was bringing his hands down Brooke's chest to her waist. Moving his mouth off hers and onto her neck he placed butterfly kisses down the side reaching her collarbone and travelling still lower.

It felt amazing to Brooke, she'd always craved Lucas' touch but never so much as now and she dearly hoped that Lucas would continue his journey with his mouth down to her breasts.

Thankfully, Lucas wanted this as much as Brooke did and lost no time kissing first one breast and then the other. As his lips first touched her breasts Brooke moaned loudly; it was impossible for her not to.

Soon, Lucas took her right breast with his lips while he played with the other with a hand. His mouth found her nipple and latched onto that which caused a large groan to escape from Brooke's lips.

Lucas then pulled himself back up and attached his mouth to Brooke's once more, forcing his tongue into her mouth. Brooke didn't protest at all, however, and participated with much enthusiasm.

Lucas then brushed his hands down Brooke's sides until they rested on her belt and he slid them along to the clasp. Brooke was eager for him to take off her jeans so raised her hips to make it easier for him.

Soon they were thrown onto the floor and Brooke lay before Lucas in simply her panties. Brooke realised how near naked she was and her cheeks took on their seemingly natural bright pink glow.

Seeing Lucas' countenance turned into a smirk made Brooke even more embarrassed, but then Lucas spoke.

"You don't need to be embarrassed Brooke,' he reassured her, "you're absolutely beautiful Babe." Once again Lucas' words quelled Brooke's doubts and their make out session continued. Lucas' jeans were soon lost along the way and only a pair of boxers and panties separated them from each other.

It was then that Lucas realised they were getting very close to having sex and he slowly slid his hands down to the waistband of Brooke's panties. As his fingers reached the elastic he dipped them underneath it slightly, rubbing the sensitive skin there.

They were kissing at the time and Lucas felt Brooke moan into his mouth; he'd never felt anything so good before. From her reaction Lucas could tell that Brooke was impatient for him to touch her more, especially in the one place that she most desired. He also suspected that Brooke was never going to pluck up the courage to tell him what she wanted so he carried on rubbing the skin under her hip bone, slowly getting lower and lower.

Everything they had done so far had been a new experience for Brooke and each time Lucas touched her in a certain place or kissed her in a certain way she thought she could never feel any better that that. Each time, though, he had proved her wrong and the ache that had been growing for what felt like forever between her legs was becoming unbearable.

She needed him, she wanted him so badly to touch her in that special place, right there, God, she thought through her haze of want, she couldn't even say the word!

Luckily for Brooke, for the few seconds she was pondering her thoughts Lucas' hand had been purposely moving down her body. Just to make her wait even longer, however, Lucas skipped the place that she most desired him to touch and been stroking up her calves.

His hands soon reached her knees and then her thighs. God it felt so good! Thought Brooke as Lucas rubbed circles on the insides of her thighs!

Suddenly Lucas' hand as there, right where she wanted it to be, stroking her. Brooke couldn't control any of the noises of pleasure she made now and reached the peak of her orgasm right as Lucas inserted a finger into her.

She was tight; Lucas knew she would be, and that was the one thing he had been a little worried about throughout their foreplay; he didn't want to hurt her. Rationally he knew from listening in health class that Brooke's first time would at least be a little painful and there would be nothing he could do about it.

Right as he was thinking this he got the surprise of his life as he found Brooke's small hands tugging down his boxers. It wasn't, of course, an unpleasant surprise but he'd just thought that Brooke would never be so forward.

Waiting to see what else she would do, Lucas watched his girlfriend in awe as she pulled down his bowers completely and helped her to rid them from his body. Brooke then tentatively reached out a hand. She knew, of course, from reading books, magazines and talking with friends that it should be pleasurable to Lucas if she touched him, she just wasn't sure what the best way to go about it was.

Showing her hesitation, Brooke looked up at Lucas and saw an expression of anticipation adoring his handsome face with his eyes closed. Brooke felt saying what she was uncertain about to be immature to the extreme and instead reached out a tentative hand and lightly touched him.

Lucas' body reacted even to this light touch and his whole body shuddered while he let out a very audible moan. Gaining a little confidence from the fact that Lucas seemed to be gaining pleasure form her touch, Brooke lightly stroked him with one hand while she held the tip with her other. She carried on like this for a few seconds more before Lucas couldn't w,ait any longer and pressed his hand over hers so she was touching him harder, almost squeezing him.

Brooke was rather surprised and not letting go, she questioned, "Doesn't that hurt?"

Through his desire Lucas could still not help letting out a chuckle at his girlfriend's innocent question. "Baby," he managed to get out in a low husk, "You could touch me ten times that hard and it still wouldn't hurt!" And then not being able to contain it, "please, keep going!"

Smiling at her boyfriend's powerlessness in her touch, Brooke increased her hold on him and was pleased to hear him moan louder. After stroking him for a few more minutes Lucas suddenly pulled her up so her head was level with his.

He then flipped them so he was once again on top and kissed Brooke before rolling over and pulling something out of his jeans pocket.

Brooke was surprised but then realised Lucas had reached for a condom. The ever-imminent blush returned and seeing her, Lucas couldn't help but laugh and kiss her again.

"It's okay Baby," he coaxed, "it's just a condom."

Brooke nodded her head then braved a question, "Do you… do you want me… to put it on?"

Once again Lucas was surprised at Brooke's boldness but smiled a yes to her and watched in anticipation and love as she toyed with the wrapper. Finally coming to her aid, Lucas ripped open the packet for her and then helped her to roll it over him.

It was then that Brooke's complete foreignness to what they were about to do hit him. There she lay, back on the bed, naked and completely willing; trusting him to see her though her first time.

"Baby," he cautioned one last time, "Are you sure? You know, I mean, it might hurt a bit and if you're don't think you're ready we can stop right now!"

Brooke simply lay there smiling and shook her head at him. "This is definitely what I want Lucas."

The certainty in her voice was what made Lucas really believe her and he reached down to kiss her before placing his hands on her thighs and gently parting her legs.

He then hovered over her for a few seconds, staring into Brooke's face to make sure there was no fear or uncertainty present. Reassured for the last time, Lucas slowly entered Brooke.

He made sure that he looked at her the whole time. If she showed the slightest amount of pain he would stop, he had decided. As he pushed further in, Brooke did flinch slightly and Lucas immediately moved no further, Brooke, however, raised her hips as to get him into her further.

"Baby," he murmured, "I'm hurting you, maybe we should…"

"Lucas!" Brooke interrupted, "it's going to hurt, but anyway it doesn't hurt that much and if you'd quit worrying about me and kiss me instead the pleasure would overtake the pain!"

Obliging Lucas parted Brooke's lips with his tongue and seconds later was completely inside of her. He made sure, however, to stay like that for a while as to let her adjust to his size. He then slowly withdrew and entered her again, just a little faster this time.

After a few more repetitions Brooke hardly felt any pain and urged Lucas on by arching her back towards him every time he moved inside her. Feeling Brooke's eagerness Lucas started thrusting into her and Brooke matched him by wrapping her legs around his waist.

Both were, by then, too delirious in pleasure to think about anything else than release. Brooke was moaning and Lucas would occasionally make guttural sounds as he hit a particular point of pleasure while inside of Brooke.

Wanting to give Brooke release, Lucas reached between them and started stroking Brooke's folds once again, He soon found her clit and as he pressed on it with his thumb, Brooke hit her peak, carrying him over as her inner muscles reacted to her joy.

While they both saw whiteness for a few seconds each was lost in their own thoughts, Brooke knew she'd never felt that amazing better in her life and Lucas knew that he'd never had such pleasure in sex from any other girl.

Lying there, Lucas was completely on top of Brooke; the position that he had collapse in as he had come. His face rested between Brooke's chest and he was still inside of her.

Realising that he must be squashing her with his weight, he tried to move only to be held by Brooke.

"Don't move," she murmured sleepily, her eyes closed. "This feels so good."

Stroking Brooke's hair Lucas lay there on top of her for a few minutes longer before gently lifting himself off her and disposing of the condom. He also made sure to write, 'PEYTON is sleeping with NATHAN tonight' on a piece of card and stick it to the bedroom door.

He then closed the door and climbed back into bed with Brooke. He smiled endearingly as the dozing Brooke moved herself onto his chest and closed her eyes again.

After slipping on a pair of boxers he tried to also put on a t-shirt but Brooke frankly refused to move and she muttered sleepily, "Need chest… sleep on… naked best!"

Smirking Lucas let her have her way but did make sure to slip a pair of pyjama pants and tank top onto his girlfriend and she sleepily held out her arms and legs. It was, after all, winter in the snowy mountains of Colorado and as much as he would rather sleep with his girlfriend naked, he didn't want Brooke to freeze to death.

He wasn't worried about himself, however, as he figured that his chest was going to be pretty occupied all night by a certain sleeping beauty.


	29. Intrusions

Okay… Eekk.. Sorry! Lol! I know I took ages! It was one of those annoying things where I had the beginning of the chapter written but just couldn't think how to carry on for ages! Anyway I hope this chappie stands up to all of your expectations. Read and enjoy.

Ooh and the one last thing I wanted to say was thanks to to all 25 of you who reviewed. Heaps of you gave me ideas for this chapter (especially Othfan326 I think) and that rocks!

Jem xx

0101010101010

A glint hitting Lucas' eyelids awoke him rather suddenly the next morning. Staring at the illuminated curtains he slowly gained awareness of his surroundings and a warm presence laying on him. Smiling down he found Brooke, mostly sprawled over him with her head resting comfortably on his bare chest. Her hair felt so smooth against his skin and in her slumber one of her hands had made its way to rest on one of his biceps.

Carefully, as so not to wake her, Lucas gently brushed a strand of hair off her face and stroked her cheek. Brooke looked almost more beautiful to Lucas at that moment than ever before. Perhaps it was the fact that she was with him; so at ease and so peacefully sleeping.

Before he could contemplate for a moment longer he felt Brooke move her head slightly as her hair rubbed against his chest. Despite the inappropriateness of the situation Lucas had to suppress a moan as he remembered the night before and how Brooke's skin had felt against his own.

As she slowly woke up Brooke turned her head slightly and rubbed her face against a warm surface. Blearily opening her eyes she found the blue orbs of her boyfrind staring back at her. She smiled widely when she realised where she was.

"Good morning Luke," she murmured huskily, burying her face into Lucas' chest.

Chuckling sightly, Lucas lifted up Brooke's chin and kissed her. "Good morning Babe," he replied. "I hope you slept well."

In response Brooke simply reattached herself to his lips and Lucas, well he wasn't going to complain! Brooke then began to run her hands up and down Lucas' still bare chest, liking the fact that he hadn't put a top on.

A few minutes later Lucas pulled away from Brooke and said, slightly out of breath, "I really think that you shouldn't have a top on either Brooke, because you see at the moment it's really unfair!

Pretending to be slightly annoyed but smiling anyway Brooke made a scene of sitting up on top of Lucas and slowly stretching her arms above her head to remove her top. As soon as she was finished she felt Lucas' impatient hands tugging at her waist and her chest feel back down to meet his.

If before had been nice for Lucas then this felt amazing. He decided feeling Brooke's naked chest against his own was something he'd have to do a lot more often in the future and as they kissed he began to bring his hands up to touch her amazing chest. Finding it a little difficult to do with Brooke on top of them he flipped them over so that Brooke was underneath him and continued on his mission.

At that moment Karen was entering the cabin. As they hadn't joined the adults for dinner the night before she wanted to chck that the teenagers were all right and see if they wanted to ski together with her and the other grown ups as it was their second to last day and they would only be skiing for the morning tomorrow as they were flying out in the afternoon.

In the lounge/ kitchen she found Peyton pouring herself a drink who informed herself rather hastily that Nathn was in the shower but Brooke and Lucas were still asleep. Peyton had hoped that this would would deter Karen from checking on them but Karen, like any caring mother, just wanted a quick look in on her children a opened the boys bedroom door.

Looking in, Karen was surprised, there was no one in either bed but she could hear the shower in the adjacent rom flowing, so she figured that Peyton had been right and that was where Nathan was.

Still puzzled, however, to Lucas' whereabouts Karen walked back into the main room aying to Peyton, "Well that's odd, Lucas wans't there!"

"Oh," Peyton started, "well maybe he went out their bedroom door and ran down to the store or something, actually I remember him saying that..."

It was too late. Right in the middle of Peyton's sentence Karen had opened the door to the supposed 'Girl's' room and had got quite an unexpected viewing of her son's naked back on top of, what she could see of, a naked Brooke.

"Lucas!" Karen shrieked and the two teenagers wrenched themselves apart. Lucas then yanked the sheet up over Brooke before moving across to the other side of the joined beds.

"Lucas!" Karen once again said, in a slightly calmer voice this time. "Brooke! Okay (she seemed to be gathering herself together), Lucas! Up! Now!"

She then prodded him through the connectiong door to the other bedroom with strict instructions for him to get changed and meet her out in the main room. Brook was then given the same curt instructions and Karen left the room.

Five minutes later an abashed Brooke and Lucas were sitting dressed, not too close together, on a couch opposite Karen. Peyton had left the room after Karen had not so subtly asked her to fetch some things from the store and had taken a bewildered Nathan, who had just gotten out of the shower, with her.

'Okay…" Started Karen. Then she stopped again. She seemed to be having trouble thinking of the right words. "I don't know what to say to you two, the only thing that is running through my mind is how could you be so stupid! This is aimed at both of you, I mean, Lucas; Brooke is only fifteen years old! Fifteen! Do you realise that what you guys have been doing is actually illegal?"

"What Mom?" Burst out an annoyed Lucas, "How do you know we've had sex? Just because you walked in on us making out…"

"Don't try and worm your way out of this Lucas Eugene Scott!" Interrupted Karen, "I may be your mother but I wasn't born yesterday! You two were being way to intimate not to have slept together!"

Lucas fell silent at this point as it seemed hopeless to protest something that was so obvious. Then he blurted out, "Well so what? Everybody has sex! I mean, you must be pretty oblivious to not have noticed that I've had girls around me before and do you really think that Nathan's never screwed a girl?"

Karen seemed to almost explode at Lucas' rash statement. "Lucas Scott!" She bellowed, "Never use such course language around me again please and of course I know that you and your brother have been with girls before. Did I like it? No, but I figured that at least you were both sensible enough to be safe about it!

"Then what's the problem?" Mumbled a defiant Lucas.

"The problem Lucas," stated Karen in a calmer but by no means less stern voice, "It that Brooke is only fifteen years old and, for once, I thought that you really cared about her!"

"Mom," burst out Lucas, "That's not fair! Of course I do," he glanced at Brooke, "More than anything," he added.

Brooke, who had stayed silent up until this point tried to smile back at Lucas but she looked more nervous than anything.

Then Karen continued. "And you Brooke, I thought the talk your mother had with you would have made some impact!"

Here, Lucas looked a little curious but his questioning glance was answered as Karen continued. "She told me that you agreed with her when you said that you weren't ready and that you were going to wait."

"I did wait," replied Brooke quietly. "I waited until I was in love and I'm sorry if you don't like the fact that I've slept with you son Karen, but it can't be changed now and…" Here Brooke paused, "I wouldn't change what happened between Lucas and I last night for the world!"

This comment left the whole room silent for a few seconds. Lucas beamed with pride at his girlfriend and wanted, more than anything, to kiss her but knew that now was definitely not the time.

Karen stared astonished at Brooke. She hadn't thought that Brooke had that much guts to her and was almost impressed at her speech. Granted, she was still disapproving of their actions but was a lot calmer now.

Letting out a deep breath, she announced, "Until about ten seconds ago I was ready to call your parents Brooke and send both of you straight back home. Now, however, I think that that won't be necessary. You are both teenagers, granted, you don't always seem to make smart decisions but I still have enough trust left in both of you to suggest that we stay until tomorrow afternoon, our planned departure date."

Both teenagers let out a sigh of relief at these words but Karen was quick to quell their relief. "I will still be telling you parents exactly what I walked in on, Brooke." She announced, "So I wouldn't be too happy yet if I were you! As for now, lets get ready for a nice days skiing. I thought we could all ski together today. Sound good to you? Great, meet you all outside in half an hour!"

Before Lucas or Brooke had time to reply Karen had left the cabin. They looked at each other for a minute before both bursting out laughing. There really was no humour in the situation but they couldn't seem to stop. Finally, they managed to pull themselves together and Lucas pulled a still giggling Brooke onto his lap.

"Luke, what if your Mom walks back in? Maybe we should…"

"I don't care about Mom," Interrupted Lucas, "This is way more important."

In saying so, he brought his lips to Brooke's and gave her a sweet kiss. Right at that moment Peyton and Nathan walked back into the cabin.

"Eww!" Groaned Peyton. Finishing their kiss, Lucas wrapped his arms tightly around Brooke who was still in his lap.

"Oh," announced Brooke, "We're all skiing together today; us and the adults."

"Yeah," added Lucas, "I think they want to keep a closer eye on us."

"Or at least your Mom does," muttered Brooke quietly. Lucas heard her a smiled.

Peyton and Nathan were both staring at them quizzically now. "Okay, so what happened?" Questioned Nathan. "Obviously something did, otherwise you too wouldn't be acting so oddly."

"Well," started Brooke, turning to look at Lucas. "We were, we were sort of… Ummm…"

"Mom caught us in the bedroom," finished Lucas for her.

Peyton seemed to choke momentarily and Nathan looked rather incredulous.

"Caught you doing what, Man?"

"Well, kissing, and well, let's just say we weren't both fully clothed." At this statement from Lucas, Nathan whistled and came over to the couch to slap Lucas on the back while Peyton beamed and raised an eyebrow at her now blushing friend.

Peyton then deemed it necessary to drag Brooke into a bedroom to extract details from her about the past night. The notice that Lucas had stuck on the door had been read by both Peyton and Nathan and Peyton had been pretty sure at the time that it had meant that Brooke and Lucas had had sex but wanted to make sure with her friend.

The guys, slouched onto the couch and turned on the TV but were interrupted periodically by girly screams of excitement issuing from the bedroom. Nathan's enquiries for Lucas had been a lot simply and in his opinion, quieter. He'd simply slyly mentioned the note on the door and Lucas had admitted that they had slept together. A raised eyebrow from Nathan in question and Lucas had simply responded with a smile. It was a real one though and Nathan could tell that Lucas was happy and that it was Brooke who made him that way.

Quarter of an hour later the teenagers had readied themselves for a day out on the slopes and the girls had managed to calm themselves down enough to get ready. When they stepped outside the adults were waiting for them. Each wore a different expression.

Karen's was the most a pronounced; a scowl of disapproval showing her feelings were still apparent towards Lucas and Brooke's surprising actions.

Dan's face was perhaps the most passive but a slightly stern expression could be garnered from a hard stare. Lucas, who had looked at each adult, could guarantee that his father felt that he had to look angry on his wife's behalf about his son's behaviour but it didn't really bother him.

Amanda, Cooper's girlfriend, simply smiled at the teenagers as they came down the steps. She was an easygoing, friendly woman and was simply happy to be out of doors on such a lovely day. She did know about Karen's temper but was set against letting anything upset her on their last day of skiing.

Cooper's demeanour was a sight often displayed on that of his two nephews; a smirk. When he saw Lucas he simply raised an eyebrow and turning to Brooke repeated his action. He then let out a silent chuckle as he saw his nephew's girlfriend blush and be comforted with an arm around her waist from him.

Well, thought Lucas, it should be a great day. Even if tomorrow wasn't going to be so great, he knew they'd all enjoy their last skiing day of the holiday!


	30. A Little Mishap

Okay soo… another long update! Ahh! Sorry. The reason for the gap was a real lack of inspiration! I had an idea of what I wanted to happen but no fixed plots. Anyway, I hope this chappie is up to standards! Tell me what you think because I was a little dubious about it and its believability!

Also as usual you guys who reviewed ROCK! Thanks a heap!

Lv Jem xx

0101010101010

The loud sound of someone clearing their throat made Lucas and Brooke spring apart. Karen was looking at them with a very menacing stare, which portrayed rather accurately her view that they were in disgrace. As to have some time alone together the young couple had been skiing extra fast so that they arrived at the bottom of each run before the rest of the party. This generally left them a good minute or two but they had misjudged it this run and had been caught by a very disapproving Karen. Lucas also had the sneaking suspicion that Karen knew what they were trying to do and had been trying to catch them for a few runs now.

"I think it appropriate that the girls all travel up in one gondola and the boys in another this run." Announced Karen. "Good idea, don't you think?"

Although the last announcement from Karen was a question both teens were prudent enough simply to go along with her as they knew after her findings that morning, that her temper was not to be tested again.

"Sure," mumbled Lucas rather grumpily. He then joined his father, brother and uncle in a gondola after throwing a rather longing look back at Brooke. Brooke too, had a sullen expression on her face as she squeezed in next to Peyton.

If she really had to admit it to herself, Brooke could see why Karen was very angry with her and Lucas but their actions made all the sense in the world to Brooke. Could Karen simply not understand that they were in love? And that age didn't matter?

The journey seemed to take twice as long as usual as Brooke stared determinedly out of the window. Karen and Amanda were chatting away quite happily with Peyton throwing in the occasional sentence but Brooke didn't even attempt to join in. Every time she looked at Karen she seemed to be frowning at her and Brooke had simply had enough chastisement for one day. Especially, she thought, as when she got home her parents would probably be twice as angry with her as Karen was.

Finally the whole party had reached the top and everybody was standing around clicking their boots back into their bindings. Dan then suggested thy ski down a certain run and meet at the bottom. Everybody seemed to agree so without waiting for further announcement Brooke took off.

It was such a relief to feel the cool air against her cheeks and the hard powder snow beneath her skies. The atmosphere was so much more relaxing than the oppressive gondola ride and Brooke simply let herself fly down the slope spread-eagled.

Eventually, of course, she had to make a turn as to control her speed but even as she began to carve her way down the slopes, her speed didn't decrease. Perhaps it was her joy at being free to ski without being glared at or simply her oblivion to everything around her, but Brooke didn't seem to be paying attention to anything.

Even if she had been watching, she would have had to have eyes in the back of her head to see the out of control snowboarder who was heading towards her. Lucas, however, watched in growing apprehension as the boy simply went with his snowboard, straight in the direction of Brooke. He even tried calling out but Brooke was simply lost in her own little world.

At first, when Brooke felt herself flying through the air, she thought she'd simply clipped an edge. Then she realised that somebody must have collided with her as she remembered the noise of the crash. In actual fact, the snow boarder had shot straight in front of Brooke, causing her to somersault through he air. If she had been travelling at a slower speed, the impact might not been so bad, but because her speed had been so immense, the impact of forcing her to stop so suddenly had sent her flying.

Trying to collect her thoughts in the few seconds of being airborne, Brooke's only feeling was, Oh! The next thing she knew she came crashing down onto the snow and felt an unbearable searing pain in her left arm. She could still feel herself sliding at great speed down the hill before it all went black.

Lucas, who had watched it all happen, yelled out as his girlfriend was hit. He felt so helpless as he saw her boots disconnect from their bindings and her small body flying through the air. He hadn't stopped skiing however and was drawing closer to her. As if in slow motion, he saw her thud to the ground, impacting first on her left arm then her head.

By this time many other skiers had seen what had happened and screams filled the air. Lucas, however, seemed to be momentarily deaf as he reached his now limp girlfriend. Soon after she had hit the snow her lifeless body had dragged her to a halt and as Lucas frantically tried to wake her she lay still on the snow.

As the accident had happened right under the gondola other skiers had been able to get the message for help to the Aspen staff very quickly. This meant that Lucas was only lying with Brooke for a minute or two before he saw a snowmobile tearing down the slope towards them. By this time Nathan and Dan and Cooper had all reached Lucas. They had all, in varying degrees, seen what had happened. Nathan was trying to comfort an inconsolable Lucas while Cooper, who had done some first aid training, was checking Brooke's pulse.

"Unconscious, I think." He stated and Lucas breathed a small sigh of relief. Although the sensible part of his brain had been telling him that Brooke wasn't dead the panicked part had been more convincing.

The next few hours seemed to be a blur for Lucas. He remembered, looking back, helping the snow staff to lift Brooke onto the snowmobile and then skiing down behind it as it made it's way slowly and carefully to the first aid tent. Once they were there, the whole party was made to wait as they examined Brooke. Around an hour later they were told that Brooke had been lucky. She had fractured her left wrist from the force of landing on it but as her head hadn't taken most of the impact she had only a light concussion and apparently had woken up shortly after they had started the examination.

It was only after they told them that there was no permanent damage apart from Brooke having to wear a cast for at least four weeks that Lucas relaxed. After visiting her inside the medical centre and seeing her normal cheery smile he allowed himself to be dragged back to the cabin to sleep. The doctors wanted to keep Brooke for observation over night but she would be free to fly out with them tomorrow.

In the blur surrounding the accident Karen had called Brooke's parents and let them know, assuring them that Brooke was all right with no permanent damage done. The boy who had collided with Brooke had been given a strict talking to by the manager of the field and had also apologised profusely.

As the next morning rolled round Lucas was the first to see Brooke. He had brought with him an assortment of pens and spent a pleasurable half hour with Brooke, decorating her cast. They also talked deeply, discussing the accident, as Brooke had wanted to know in detail what had happened. She told Lucas that she didn't blame the boy at all and Lucas understood her reasoning.

The other topic which took up most of their time together was how her parents would react when they found out the other piece of news which Karen would be giving them later that day when they arrived back in North Carolina. Lucas hopefully stated that maybe they would be so relieved that she was all right the news would be less shocking. Brooke quashed his theories and somewhat to his surprise mutter that if her parents cared anything about her well-being they would have shown it by now by taking her views on things into account.

As he saw that Brooke seemed to be in rather a sullen mood he didn't press the point but stored the memory in the back of his mind for another time. He had always thought Brooke had got on exceptionally well with her parents!

Three hours later and the Scott's as well as Brooke and Peyton had bid goodbye to Cooper and Amanda. They were now boarding the plane that would take them home. Lucas was being very protective of Brooke and only stopped his fussing when his very frustrated girlfriend let out,

"I can walk on my own, you know!"

His protectiveness might have had something to do with the fact that the doctor had told Brooke to make an appointment with her GP as soon as she got home. Brooke however comforted him by saying that it was routine that anybody with concussion be checked up on a few days after the event.

Finally the plane touched down. Brooke had not really enjoyed the flight home at all. She hadn't spoken to her parents since she'd left as the text she'd received from them about the upcoming move left little for her to tell them about. She couldn't understand how they could be so cavalier about something that would change her entire life and not in a good way. Didn't they know how much Lucas meant to her? And Peyton? Even her school?

Lucas also spent most of the flight in an anxious state. He was worried at Brooke's parent's reactions and knew that they would blame him. He even blamed himself slightly even though Brooke had assured him time and time again that she was happy to have slept with him and even hinted that she was looking forward to their next alone time together.

Peyton and Nathan were rather oblivious to the rest of them on the flight. They were too wrapped up in their own little world, which comprised of the two of them. Of course Peyton was worried for Brooke and Nathan felt bad for Lucas, but in all honesty, what could they do about it?

Karen also had a thought filled trip. Brooke's accident the day before had shaken her immensely and had shown her how much she truly cared about the girl. It still didn't sway her opinion on the sexual relations between Brooke and her son, however, and she spent most of the journey formulating the words to tell Brooke's parents on arrival.

Dan's journey was the least eventful of the lot; he slept the whole time!

After dropping off Peyton at her house Dan took Nathan home in one car while Karen drove to drop off Brooke and Lucas in the other. Upon reaching Brooke's house Lucas helped pull her luggage out of the boot.

Just as they began walking to the front door it opened Brooke's mother came running down the steps to hug her daughter. Lucas watched, again in puzzlement, as Brooke seemed to stiffen into the embrace. He'd never seen her look so uncomfortable around her mother before.

Then Karen came up and Barbara let go of her daughter. Taking Barbara by the arm, Karen led her up the steps and back into the house muttering something quietly to her as she went.

Brooke and Lucas looked at each other.

"Whatever happens, nothing will come between us, ok?" Comforted Lucas.

Brooke nodded and joined her arms around him. Just as they were about to kiss, the front door opened again and out stepped Brooke's mother. She wore a very different expression than before.

"Please come inside Brooklyn," she called in an icy voice. "Your father and I have a few things to discuss with you."

Trying not to look too scared, Brooke squeezed Lucas one last time, tried to give him a reassuring smile and walked up the steps and through the red door.


	31. Reconciliation

Hey Guys! Okay I'm especially sorry to Allie (othfan326) as I told her this chapter would be up a couple of days ago! But here it is and I hope it's satisfactory!

I'm a bit nervous about it as it has more dialogue than I'm used to so it would be great if you could review to et me know what you think!

Lv Jem xx

0101010101010

"Sit." This was her mother's first instruction as she reached the lounge. Broke obeyed the command but felt anything but obedient as she slouched onto a couch.

"Richard!" Barbara then called, "We need to talk to Brooke."

In the background Brooke could hear her father saying goodbye to Karen. Hopefully he would be Brooke's saving grace. Brooke had never seen her father get really angry with her and hoped he would be able to, somewhat, to placate her mother's temper.

As her father walked into the room, however, all of Brooke's hopes were dashed. Richard Davis wore an expression that his daughter had never seen grace his face before. His lips were drawn into a tight line and his brow wrinkled into a deep frown.

Glancing at one an other Barbara and Richard each took a seat opposite Brooke. Both parents were battling different emotions including relief to see Brooke in one piece after the accident on the slopes, incredulation at what Karen had just told them, disappointment and anger.

Brooke's father opened his mouth to speak but couldn't seem to find any words to express what he wanted to say.

Seeing this Barbara spoke, "We're more shocked and disappointed than you could know Brooke! What were you thinking?"

Brooke remained silent, sitting mutely on the couch.

The lack of response angered Richard, "Brooke!" He almost yelled, "Answer us now!"

Realising she would have to speak Brooke began an explanation that she knew before beginning was going to be hopeless in making her parents understand. "Okay…" Brooke started, "You're going to have to let me speak without interruption otherwise I won't even have a chance of explaining." Grudgingly both parents nodded. "It wasn't something I did to hurt you. I'm telling the truth okay? I didn't decide to sleep with Luke because you'd just basically told me you were forcing me to move to a country halfway across the world, and in a text, no less! But anyway, it didn't have anything to do with that!" Now both adults looked completely disbelieving. "I know you're not going to be believe me," continued Brooke, "But that is the truth. The truth in why I did it? It's because… because he loves me… and I love him!'

Each parent wore a different expression after Brooke had finished. Her father looked incredulous while Barbara seemed to almost have expected Brooke's explanation.

"It doesn't matter why you did it!" Her father burst out.

"Maybe not you," replied Brooke stoically, "But it matters a hell of a lot to me!"

"It's godamn illegal, that's what it is!" Shouted Richard jumping to his feet and Brooke shrunk back into the couch. She'd never ever seen her father like this before.

Grabbing her husband's arm Barbara pulled him back down, "I suggest Brooke goes up to her room for a while, while you and I discuss things Rich?"

Grunting a nod in his daughter's direction, Brooke almost ran to the stairs and slammed the door to her bedroom when she reached it.

When there, Brooke threw herself onto her duvet and felt tears start to pour down her face. This wasn't supposed to be how it happened it all. She wasn't supposed to be moving across the world. Her parents weren't supposed to be completely pissed at her for having sex with her boyfriend and she definitely wasn't supposed to be up in her room crying her eyes out.

Her throbbing wrist caused her to sit up slowly; she had been lying on it. In her misery, she reached out and pulled her phone out of her pocket. Only his voice could make things better right now.

"Hello?" Lucas hadn't looked at the caller when answering the phone. Knowing full well that he was in an unspoken disgrace he had retreated to his bedroom upon entering the house. There, he had lain sprawled on his bed, hoping Brooke was okay and wanting more than anything to know what was happening to her right now.

"Luke…" Brooke choked out.

Lucas was instantly alert. "Baby… Baby, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong Luke? Everything's wrong! Mom and Dad are completely psycho at me and I'm supposed to be moving across the world in like a week!"

"What?" Lucas sounded completely dumbstruck as Brooke let out the secret that she'd been keeping from him for weeks.

"Paris," was all Brooke got out before she started sobbing again.

Lucas was in a state of shock. He had known for a while that something was up with Brooke and seeing Brooke react stiffly to her mother's embrace had just confirmed his suspicions but never had he imagined anything like this!

"When did you find out Babe?" He questioned.

"R…Right at the st…start of our trip!" Sobbed Brooke, "But I didn't want to ruin our holiday by telling you."

"Shush," Lucas hastened to assure Brooke, "Don't worry Baby It's okay you didn't tell me, but Babe, what are we going to do? I ca…can't… I mean I'll miss you so much if you go!"

"I know," Brooke continued to sob, "I don't want to go Luke!"

Right then Lucas made a decision. He knew he needed to see Brooke that night, to comfort her and to comfort himself.

"Baby can you get out of your house? I need to see you!"

Brooke tried to stop crying as she answered Lucas, "Yeah, I'll sneak out the window, anyway, Mom and Dad are yelling so loudly downstairs that they wouldn't hear anything anyway!"

"Okay then, wait just down the road from your house, okay? I don't want you to go far in the dark by yourself!"

At a usual time Brooke would have rolled her eyes at Lucas' protectiveness but she craved it at that moment and simply agreed with him.

A few minutes later Brooke had pulled on a jacket and climbed down a tree, which was nestled next to the garage, which she had managed to climb onto from her bedroom window. As she crept don the driveway she pulled her jacket around herself; the winter air certainly wasn't warm.

As Brooke made her way a few houses down the street she saw a figure turn the corner and jog towards her. Even from a few metres away Brooke could distinguish him from his tall stature and blonde hair, which shone in the darkening surroundings.

As soon as Lucas reached Brooke he grabbed her a pulled her into a desperate embrace, lifting her off the ground with his hug. Brooke returned it with just as much fervour; she felt ass though he was being taken away from her. Releasing her slightly, Lucas kept his arms locked around his girlfriend's waist and gave her a quick kiss.

This loving attention caused Brooke to break down again and Lucas simply held for a few minutes while she cried. Standing there, hold the girl he loved, made Lucas realise that they needed to make their parents understand. He wasn't confidant he plan would work but it was the only one he had so it was better than simply going along with their parents.

Waiting until he felt Brooke's sobs subside in his arms Lucas lifted her chin up with two fingers. "I think we should go and talk to your parents Baby."

"What, have you lost your mind?"

"Look, Brooke, I know they probably won't be very responsive but isn't it our only option? I mean, giving them a shot at understanding what we feel, and maybe we can get my parents to come around and here us too?"

Thinking about Lucas' proposal for a few seconds Brooke finally nodded before snuggling her head back into Lucas' chest; she always felt so protected in that position.

Five minutes later, Brooke and Lucas were walking back up Brooke's driveway but they stopped at the front door this time instead of climbing the tree. Taking a deep breath Brooke tightened her grip in Lucas' big hand and rang the doorbell.

Soon she could hear footsteps and then the door swung open. There stood her mother, her face which had been enquiring turned to shock at seeing her daughter (who she had thought was up in her bedroom) and her boyfriend, hand in hand.

"We were wondering if we could talk to you, Mrs Davis and your husband? I'd really like it if you could hear my side of the story and maybe if my parents came around they'd understand the whole thing better too?"

Looking mutely at Lucas for a few seconds, Barbara Davis finally nodded and ushered them inside. She then went to inform her husband of what was happening and to ring up the Scott's to let them know where their son was and to invite them around.

Brooke realised her mother must have placated her father considerably as he didn't shout at seeing her and Lucas standing together in the foyer, but pointed them into the lounge and then sat, granted with rather a glare, across from them. Brooke found the tense silence almost unbearable and started to tap her foot on her knee. She hurriedly stopped, however, when her father threw her a chastising glance.

Lucas seemed to being sitting in a daydream and jumped slightly when he heard voices in the foyer, which he knew to be his parents. As they entered the room, they looked nearly as angry as Brooke parents and he felt Brooke shrink even further into the couch next to him. Giving Brooke's hand a squeeze he waited to all the adults were seated until he started speaking.

"Look," he began, "I figured this is only chance we'd have at trying to convince you that hat we did wasn't all that terrible."

Glancing around Lucas saw all the parents' faces filled with disbelief so he bravely continued, "Can't you all remember being teenagers, I'm sure most of you had sex before it was legal, does that really matter? In my opinion, no! I wasn't going to sleep with Brooke until she was ready and could tell that she was. I wasn't going to pressure her into anything, but then again, I'm a teenage boy and do you really think I'm not going to sleep with my girlfriend if she offers?"

Everyone looked a bit surprised at this remark and Brooke looked even the slightest bit offended. Brooke's father and Dan were just starting to speak but Lucas cut them off, "I know that comment sounded weird, but really? It's true isn't it, and it's what you all think? Of course I'd sleep with Brooke if she offered? Well yes, but that wasn't what made me do it. The reason Brooke and I made love was because we're in love and we finally told each other."

Glancing around now, the parents gazes all looked a little more hopeful, the fathers' still looked rather murderous but each mother looked a little more understanding.

Then he heard Brooke's quiet voice pleading, "You said we wouldn't move anymore, Mom, Dad, you promised me!"

The last bit of Brooke's phrase sounded choked and Lucas could tell she was trying hard not to cry so he wrapped his left arm around her. It was then, looking at Richard Davis, that Lucas finally had a little hope of this whole thing working out. His gaze was directed at his daughter and he looked almost heartbroken.

"What's this? Karen interrupted.

Barbara Davis looked sadly at Karen, "Richard's company offered him a spot in Paris and we were going to move in a couple of weeks."

It took everyone a few seconds to pick up on Barbara's use of were. "Were?" Questioned Brooke.

Then Brooke's father did something quite surprising, he held out his arms for Brooke and to Lucas' amazement she got up, went over and fell into them.

"I'm so sorry Brookie," Lucas heard Richard say, "We never meant to hurt you in any way. I'm so sorry we got so angry before and about not keeping our promise. Baby, we love you, do you really think if something made you so unhappy we go along with it? Your mother and I had only been thinking selfishly and that's what we were discussing before, staying here, in Tree Hill."

Brooke's tearstained face came out of her father's shoulder she looked as if she was hardly daring to believe what he had said. "Really? Yo…you really mean that?"

"Really Brookie, I've just been on the phone with work and they're quite happy for me to remain her, in North Carolina. In actual fact they wouldn't have asked me in the first place but they just assumed that as we always moved in the past, we'd like to move again. I took this as a must though, so I suppose we misunderstood each other."

Lucas had never seen Brooke look so happy before and indeed, he felt himself beginning to grin too. Then Brooke pulled herself out of her father's arms and ran back to him. Her joy so was so great Lucas couldn't help but bring her in for a quick kiss, even though it was about the most inappropriate situation he could have picked.

When they'd finished and he'd pulled Brooke onto his lap they looked into the adults' faces to find grudging acceptance and then everyone started smiling. It seemed that all the parents really wanted was for their children to being and happy and once they had finally understood everything, it was okay.

That's what Brooke thought to herself and her dimples shone from her cheeks, it was all going to be okay!


	32. Intrinsically Linked

Okay soooo I suck so much! Yes I know, I expect you guys to all hate me! Trust me you should! Anyway if any of you are still reading and feel that this chapter deserves a review that would be appreciated ( ;) ) Anyway a great big thank you to SB4eva whose review today kicked me into gear. Seriously you should all make me feel that guilty about not updating! It works wonders. Oh and OTHFan326 also nagged me too! Anyway this is going to end this chapter is going to end this story I think and sequel? How does that sound, because I can't really think of much else to write about that doesn't seem overdone so I'm thinking a jump ahead, maybe to the end of college? Please let me know what you think!

Lv Jem xx

(I really am sorry!)

The following Monday was one of the coldest days they'd had that winter in Tree Hill. Lucas certainly noticed as he tried to start his car early in the morning. After several attempts the engine roared successfully and a partially frustrated Lucas took off.

As soon as the teenager reached his first stop all of his annoyed feelings vanished. Standing on the porch, rubbing her gloved hands together to attempt to warm her fingers, stood his beautiful girlfriend. She was bedecked in a dark gray woollen coat which fell to just above her knees. A light purple pashmina scarf was visible with her gloves a matching colour. The only other detectable clothing was a pair of dark washed skinny-legged jeans and boots which came a few inches below the knee.

As Brooke spotted her boyfriend she smiled and waved before hurrying down the steps and into the warm interior of Lucas' car.

"Morning," she chirped, and placed a rosy lipped kiss of onto Lucas' mouth. Lucas reached a hand out and squeezed her thigh.

"Sorry, I was late Babe, the car wouldn't start; too cold I suppose."

Soon the couple arrived in the parking lot of the high school and hurried from the icy weather into the crowded corridors.

The whole population of Tree Hill High School seemed to love returning from vacation. Well, perhaps they didn't love the studying aspect but the gossip that circulated was vast. Mandy Philips had broken up with Jackson Dawes. Carly Marks had gotten extremely dunk over New Year's and had slept with Dylan Fletcher. Oh, and the biggest news of all? That the Scott brothers and their girlfriends, a certain Brooke Davis and Peyton Sawyer, had all gone on holiday together to Aspen. Now, no one of course could know that both Brooke and Peyton had slept with their respective boyfriends but that didn't stop the rumours circulating.

Funnily enough neither Brooke nor Lucas really cared that morning as they walked in search of their lockers, holding hands. Lucas, being a guy and often rather dense, hardly noticed the increased staring and Brooke was more interested in the fact that her gloved hands hid her casted wrist rather well. Soon they reached Brooke's locker.

"So, you're prepared for that History revision test today? Aren't you?" Questioned a rather anxious Lucas.

Brooke merely laughed and slamming her locker shut, reached up onto her tiptoes and awarded Lucas a kiss. "I love you for caring Luke, and yes with your two hour phone call last night, quizzing me, I think I'll do just fine!"

"Well okay," muttered Lucas, bending down for another kiss.

"You know," said Brooke thoughtfully, "I much prefer study sessions in person than on the phone."

"But we accomplished a lot," stated Lucas, sounding a little perplexed.

"Exactly," pointed out Brooke and then seeing Lucas' still bemused expression, "Sometimes the other things we accomplish when we have study sessions are more enjoyable."

Realising what she meant, Lucas rolled his eyes and let out a laugh before pulling Brooke along with him. Brooke found it adorable that he had memorized her schedule. She didn't like to point out that she knew his as well!

After depositing Brooke in her first class with a kiss, Lucas took a seat in his, next to Nathan. This period was usually Health but they had special advisory class.

"Now," spoke the teacher, "As a class of seniors at high school I imagine a large percentage of you are sexually active. By now, I'm sure you minds have been filled with complicated images of the human body and the sexually transmitted diseases you can contract."

A few of the teenagers laughed. Nathan rolled his eyes at Lucas. Lucas smirked back but his mind was fixed on a certain brunette and the topic that the teacher had just mentioned. They hadn't had a chance to have sex again since their first time while on holiday. Lucas couldn't wait until they had another opportunity. Nathan was watching his brother and guessed the topic that filled his mind!

Meanwhile, Brooke was scribbling as fast as she could, remembering all she could from Lucas' quizzing last night. As the hour came to an end she was pleased as she had answered all the questions and was reasonably sure of most of her answers.

With Lucas' tutoring she certainly had turned her grades around and was now getting almost all A's in history. Once Brooke actually made herself read the assigned texts, she found the various wars and confrontations during history quite interesting and was ever thankful to Lucas for showing her what it was like to actually enjoy learning.

A couple of hours later the lunch bell rang and the students pilled out into the hallways. Lucas made his way to Brooke's locker and found her engrossed in a conversation with Peyton. Nathan reached the two girls from the opposite direction and gave Lucas a smirk, before running at Peyton and hugging her from behind, causing her to shriek and turn every eye to her.

After this piece of excitement the foursome headed to the cafeteria to get some lunch. Lucas was not really thinking about what he wanted to eat and simply pilled a bit of everything onto his tray. It was only when they sat down that he noticed Brooke did not seem to be eating much.

"Not hungry, Babe?" He questioned.

"Huh… Oh no, my Dad's just found the joys of cooking and I must say, my Mom and I aren't complaining! Anyway, he cooked these really delicious blueberry pancakes this morning so I'm really not hungry!"

Lucas and the others laughed at this and Brooke spent the rest of the lunch period recalling anecdotes about her Dad's first attempts at cooking pancakes and the mystery of the green fried rice!

A couple of hours later Brooke was standing by Lucas' car, waiting for him to appear form the masses of her fellow students. Cheerleading practice and basketball were cancelled as Coach Whitey had an appointment and the captain of the cheerleaders had announced that cheerleading was therefore cancelled, as she wanted to spend time with her boyfriend, a basketball player, that afternoon.

Suddenly, Brooke felt a pair of hands slip around her waist and leant back her head for a kiss. Lucas then murmured a hello before both of them hopped into the car and took off home. It wasn't a long drive and shortly Lucas pulled up the car outside Brooke's front door.

Just as Brooke was getting set to invite Brooke inside, Brooke's mother opened the front door, and upon seeing them, ran towards. As she neared, Brooke noticed tears making themselves down her face and concerned, both she and Lucas got out of the car.

Brooke ran to meet her. "Mom, what's wrong?"

"Oh Sweetie, I'm so sorry… They said it was just unlucky. That he's healthy and that he was doing everything right but that these things just sometimes happen."

"What Mom, what happened?"

"Well Sweetie, your Dad, he… well he had a heart attack this afternoon at work!"

At this startling announcement Brooke almost collapsed in shock and was glad of Lucas who had grabbed her waist.

"Is, is he dead? Why… why aren't you at the hospital?"

"Oh Darling, I just found out, I was just going now. Apparently he was lucky. Because people were with him at the time they got him there straight away but he might need surgery or something…"

"I'll drive." Announced Lucas in a calm and straightforward voice. He then took Mrs Scott by the arm and still with an arm around Brooke, led them both towards the car.

Half an hour later the three were in the waiting lounge of Tree Hill Memorial Hospital. Lucas sat on the sofa next to Brooke, a hand still protectively laying on her waist. Barbara was pacing around the foyer.

The doctor had informed them that Richard had been taken into the ER so they could perform emergency bypass surgery. Because of his young age for the surgery the outcome was expected to be very positive but nothing was certain until he was taken out of the ER and was established that he was in a stable condition.

Brooke almost hadn't spoken since she had heard the news and Lucas was worried, he had expected her to start crying. He made up his mind.

"Come on." He pulled Brooke up by the arm.

"What… where are you going?" Questioned Brooke sounding confused and a little disorientated.

"I need to talk to you."

"No… no… I can't leave, Daddy's in surgery and they…"

"The doctor said they wouldn't know anything for at least a couple of hours and it hasn't even been one yet. Come on, I just want to find a quite place, we'll be back in a second."

Conceding to Lucas' request they let Brooke's Mom know who seemed to be in too much of a daze to even notice, and walked down the corridor into the stairwell. There Lucas stopped.

"It's okay to… to I don't know…. be emotional Brooke!"

"Why would I want that?" Answered Brooke rather calmly.

"Brooke, your father's in the ER having open heart surgery performed, you're allowed to be upset."

"But I'm not upset," Broke in Brooke. "Why should I be upset? Daddy's going to be fine. I mean, he has never smoked or been an alcoholic. Yeah, he dos drink at dinner but who doesn't? And he's not overweight. He loves road cycling, he does it every weekend so really this shouldn't be happening to him. Wait why is this happening to him? This is not right. He can't be sick. He can't be…" And then Lucas found himself being hit by small fists in an attempt, he knew, to alleviate the pain that Brooke was feeling.

Lucas let Brooke wear herself out until she broke down and began to sob. Throughout this time Lucas hadn't let go of her and now took her into her arms and tried to protect her from the world, knowing however much he tried he wasn't going to succeed.

He stroked her hair and rubbed her back until the sobs lessened and whispered comforting things into her ear. Finally he felt that she was calm enough and together they walked back into the foyer where Barbara still paced the floor. Brooke then surprised Lucas by walking up and engulfing her in a hug, much like Lucas had down to her minutes previously.

"It's going to be okay Mom! You'll see." Lucas heard Brooke comfort her mother with and he smiled. He had also just whispered similar words to Brooke.

Three hours later and it was nine o'clock at night. Lucas still sat with Brooke in the foyer. Family were crowding her father's room. He had been released from surgery successfully two hours previously and had woken up soon after that.

The news was extremely positive. Richard was expected to make a full recovery and no one could be happier than Brooke.

Smiling slightly as she thought about a happy moment, she turned her head up towards Lucas whose arms she was encased in, "I love you so much, you know?"

Lucas simply smiled loving in reply and kissed his beautiful girlfriend. "We'll be okay Pretty Girl. We'll be okay because I love you and you love me and nothing can come between us."


End file.
